


Paths to Pink Petals

by AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, xxxHoLic
Genre: Are there ships? No. But lots of subtle gay, Gen, Plot bunny gone wild, Protect Watanuki, Shopkeeper Watanuki, The Host Club is very confused, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath/pseuds/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath
Summary: Over 100 years, there has been no change. Until he was finally free. But what now? Well, the petals of cherry blossoms seem to call to him, so why should he refuse? It was hitsuzen after all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing.  
I have no self control when it comes to starting new projects.  
And yet this now exists and I'm posting it  
I don't even think this is that good, but here we are.  
Hope you enjoy my disasterpiece.  
I don't own xxxHolic or Ouran High School Host Club

One hundred years was a long time to wait, but he spent that wait patiently. One hundred years waiting and waiting and finally, his wish was granted. It hurt so much to have that wish realized, but it hurt even more to finally let go. It felt unreal and empty, yet so, so fulfilling and heartbreaking. His wish fulfilled, his time the price he spent, but he regretted none of it. The only question was, now what would he do? He really didn’t know anymore. He could still feel the same feelings as before the wish was made, but he had grown wiser and knew better than to wish for it again. So, what would he do with his life now?

“You live out your life.” He got in response.

And he supposed it was true.

*

Watanuki Kimihiro flitted about the kitchen in preparation for his departure. His ornate midnight blue kimono embroidered in bright yellow birds fluttered about him in a flurry of rich fabric and dangling silver beads.

“Maru, Moro!” he called out as the massive amount of food he had prepared was being expertly packed away and stored in their refrigerator. From a door to the side came in two little girls, one with pink hair and one with blue hair. A small, round, black object with long ears was clinging to the head of the pink haired girl and looked remarkably like some sort of stuffed animal. That is, until it spoke.

“Wahhh! Why does Watanuki have to go!?” it squeaked in a high-pitched voice, launching off of the girl’s hair and onto the teen’s face, latching on tightly and wailing with loud sobs. Watanuki sighed and simply plucked the thing off of his face.

“Mokona, I don’t see why you’re crying. You’re going with me.” He replied evenly and the little rabbit thing cheered up immediately, its personality turning on a dime. The teen put the thing to the side and continued packing away the food before turning back to the two girls.

“All the food is labeled and stored away in containers that will preserve them until they’re opened. You know how those Doumekis are…” he muttered and the girls giggled before nodding.

“Yes sir!” they giggled before skipping out of the room again, chuckling. The teen looked around the room again, dual colored eyes sweeping over the area. Watanuki had the feeling that there would be hectic times ahead and it would leave little time for him to cook and he had since learned in his long lifetime that his feelings were to be trusted. Instinct, most likely. Instinct with a touch of something else. He sighed and really hoped this would last, especially with the bottomless pits that he occasionally had to deal with that ran in and out of his shop. Especially since he didn’t know when he’d find the time to cook for them again. Better to be prepared.

“Watanuki? Do we really have to go?” Mokona asked suddenly and the boy nodded.

“Yes.” He replied softly, gently smoothing out his kimono from his previous frantic movements. “I’ve…been here for too long. As much as I’ve enjoyed being here for you and the girls and running the shop, it’s been so _long_ since I’ve been able to leave it and I want to walk around. If only for a moment...” he admitted softly and Mokona nodded sadly, patting his head.

“Well, maybe Watanuki and Mokona will have fun! And meet lots of new people and have lots of new food and lots of new alcohol!” the plush cheered and Watanuki rolled his eyes. Of course that’s that Mokona was concerned with. Alcohol.

“Is that all you ever think about?” he asked before giving a small smile at the innocent smirk of the creature. “But yeah. It might be fun. But it’s not like we’re going far from the shop. For now, we’ll just explore what’s changed within the area.” He said calmly, walking out of the kitchen and to the back garden. Watanuki smiled and sat on the deck, watching the girls water the plants in the garden and smiling serenely. He didn’t think he would ever get bored of this...watching the girls be happy and taking care of the shop… Then he felt a presence enter and sighed as a tall, black haired man in his twenties with a bored look on his face passed through the back gate and into the garden. Watanuki sighed again but didn’t look away from the girls.

“As I’ve told your great grandfather, grandfather, father, and you many times: please use the front door. You’ll scare away any customers I have.” He said, more amused than annoyed and spoke like a parent explaining something that they had repeatedly told their child before and shook his head at the stoic look on the other’s face.

“And like I, my father, my grandfather and my great grandfather have said before: It’s faster this way.” He replied and took a seat next to him on the deck, the corner of his lips twitching up in amusement at the familiar banter and he turned to watch the girls water the plants in silent companionship. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

“Are you really sure you’re ready for this?” he asked Watanuki and the teen smiled softly, eyes soft behind his round glasses.

“I think…I’ve been ready for a long time, Doumeki. It just took a while to realize it.” he said, smiling up at the sky. Then he turned when he heard the man snort, frowning in annoyance.

“_’A while’_ he says. Apparently over one hundred years is only a while.” He said, amused. Watanuki pouted.

“Hush! You’re much too young to be lecturing me.” Watanuki huffed petulantly, crossing his arms as the other male’s lips twitched up into a full smile.

“A-Anyway, I should leave now before it gets any later!” Watanuki said, getting up and straightening his clothes. Mokona laughed and bounced from the floor to settle on his shoulder.

“Time to go! Time to go!” it cheered and waved its little paws around, prompting the girls to also cheer with him. They then abandoned their watering in favor of hugging the slim teen lovingly.

“Where will you go?” Doumeki asked, looking at the wish granter he was tasked with looking after curiously. Watanuki shrugged and smiled, eerily reminiscent of his predecessor.

“No clue. But I think I’ll know when I’ll find it. It will be hitsuzen, after all…” he chuckled, his dual colored eyes twinkling in the sunlight before patting the girls on their heads, detangling himself from them and turning back inside the shop. Walking to the front, he looked around the shop in nostalgia and had the odd feeling that this was simultaneously the end and the beginning of something. Without thinking about it he kept walking through the house in a daze before stopping just as he reached the gate in front of the house.

Watanuki felt his heart thudding in his chest and his hands trembling in anticipation. This would be his first step out into a world unknown to him. He would be cast out into fate and whatever it had in store for him. Both the good and the bad would come his way and he would embrace them all. From behind him, Doumeki and the twin girls watched, supporting him with smiles and encouraging feelings. From beside him, he felt Mokona’s paw petting his head comfortingly and excitement at the thought of the journey coursing through its body.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself and stepped out into the world and onto the road ahead. Blue starry night robes twirled behind him, fluttering like bird’s wings as he walked along the road, staring at the familiar roads, but unfamiliar buildings. It took the breath from his lungs as he waited to wake from this delusion he was having, but it never happened. Trembling, he took another step forward and then another, then another. Soon, he was down the street and a strange giddiness overtook him as he walked farther and farther on. It was odd. He knew every little detail about all the roads and streets and back alleys when he was in high school due to running for his life along them every day, and to see it all again, the same yet changed in small ways, was strange to him. But the knowledge of these paths seemed to still be with him as his feet carried him further and further, past familiar buildings, but unfamiliar shops. He felt his body move through the streets and he smiled as he watched people pass by and enter buildings that he had never seen before.

“There are lots of new things, huh Watanuki?” Mokona asked from his shoulder and he nodded.

“Yeah. Things have changed quite a bit.” Watanuki replied, his eyes sweeping over the obviously wealthy neighborhood. “Oh. It looks like there’s a new school there.” He said, pointing to the large gated building that was oddly pink in color.

“Ohh! Rich people school!” Mokona cheered. “Look at all the sakura trees! How pretty!” Mokona hopped excitedly on the shopkeeper’s shoulder. They walked on, barely passing the gates before they stopped to admire the school. It was tall with a western style of architecture with pink walls, bluish roofs and one of the tallest towers held a large silver bell.

_‘Why does this look like it belongs in an anime?’_ Watanuki thought to himself as he looked on but shook his head at the thought. Whatever these people did was none of his concern.

“Anyway, we should go now Mokona….” He said softly, turning to leave but stopped again as he felt the lack of a familiar weight on his shoulder. Whipping around to the school again, he saw the little black fuzzball hopping down the tree lines path toward the buildings.

“Mokona wants to explooooore!” the rabbit like creature yelled with glee, chasing flower petals around.

“Mokona, no!” Watanuki yelled, running after said creature and watching helplessly as Mokona hopped through an open window and into the massive main building. Frantically, Watanuki ran inside after it and tore down the halls to catch up. Laughter and chatter bounced off the walls of the opulent hallways and soon he was lost in a maze of hallways with Mokona’s voice fading away. Panting, Watanuki stopped to regain his breath before continuing on, trying his best to follow the sound and ended up going up some flights of stairs, passing through large rooms, passing classrooms, and down more hallways. Panting, he slowed to a stop and looked around, feeling a groan build up in his throat. Now where did that stupid fluffball go?! Looking around for some sign of Mokona, but the halls rang with silence. Feeling his irritation swell up, he resigned himself to opening doors in the name of his search. Looking down the hall, he let out a small whine.

There were so many doors!!

Groaning, he began his search and started opening doors, praying he wouldn’t accidentally open a classroom door and interrupt them. Luckily, it seemed he was in an empty wing because there was no one in the halls or in the classrooms he checked. Sadly, it also meant that Mokona was also less likely to be there. It loved attention, food, and drink. Watanuki continued walking down the hall in search of noise, thinking about what would happen if someone picked the creature up, thinking it was a toy.

“Why did I decide to bring Mokona along, again?” he muttered to himself as he walked along and spotted a door what was slightly ajar. Maybe Mokona went in there! A music room? Well, he’d give it a shot! Grabbing hold of the handle, he opened the door and honestly thought he had entered dreams again. Now, as odd as it seemed, he was used to sudden flowers in his face, so the confusion didn’t register until a little later.

“Welcome!” a chorus of voices greeted him as he opened the door wider. There, in the center of the room were seven people in what could only be the school’s male uniform.

“Ohh! And who’s this?” the blonde-haired male sitting in the center of the group asked, a regal air about him that made Watanuki swear he was seeing sparkles around him.

“A boy?” a small blond asked, tilting his head curiously. From behind him, a tall, broad shouldered boy with dark hair nodded.

“Hey, are you lost?” a small brunet asked, taking a step forward.

“It appears he might be. I haven’t seen him around school.” A tall boy with dark hair and glasses commented, looking him over with a curious cool look on his face.

“Maybe he’s a new student?” a pair of ginger haired twins asked. Watanuki stared at them as he talked and felt like he should immediately back away from the amount of weird these people were. But then again, something told him that this is what hitsuzen had in mind for him. Either that, or hitsuzen loved to continuously mess with his life.

“Now, now, everyone! Do not overwhelm our guest!” the violet-eyed blond called out, standing from his chair to approach the newcomer, but was stopped when he was surrounded by the other boys who were all asking questions and making plans that Watanuki probably didn’t want to know about. The short brunet sighed and stepped forward, away from the mess of the group and approached the very confused boy.

“Hey there. I’m Fujioka Haruhi and from the looks of it, you’re probably lost, huh?” Watanuki let out a sigh of relief as it looked like he was finally going to get some answers and possibly some help.

“Yes. I am. I’m Watanuki Kimihiro and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Watanuki smiled and bowed a little in greeting. “I’m sorry for intruding, but one of my possessions wandered into your school and I’ve been trying to track it down. I saw the door cracked open and thought it wandered in here by mistake.” He said to the obvious girl in front of him. But why was she wearing the male uniform, he wondered?

"What kind of possession?” the tall blond suddenly asked and suddenly Watanuki was surrounded by the group of boys and the question seemed to open the floodgates for even _more_ questions.

“What’s with the clothes?” the twins asked, pulling and poking at his kimono.

“How did you sneak in here? Ouran Academy has high security, so not many can get in easily.” The bespectacled boy asked, looking at the other suspiciously.

“You have such pretty eyes! How’d you get them?” the tiny blonde asked, staring up in awe at the other’s eyes from the arms of the tall, raven haired boy. Said boy simply looked at him curiously and said nothing. This continued until Haruhi got annoyed and yelled at the others.

“He’s never gonna be able to answer your questions if you keep bothering him like this?!” she yelled and the others looks effectively cowed and backed off to give their visitor some space. Watanuki sighed in relief before letting out a soft sigh. Alright. There was only so much he could tell these people, so he’d see what could be said.

“I’m looking for a small toy that looks like a black pork bun or a bunny. It’s mechanical and occasionally wanders off.” Watanuki started off and smoothed out his clothes again, letting the lie slip past his lips. He had never promised a truthful answer after all. “I always wear these types of clothes. I didn’t sneak in here. I walked in and no one stopped me. And I don’t know how to answer that question about my eyes.” he said, answering the first questions he heard.

“Now, may I have some answers of my own, like who all of you are, where I am, and what all of this” he gestured to the room around them “is exactly?” he asked, deeming the answers equal to his own. Would it matter if they weren’t? Probably not, but his work had made him question and gauge prices for things anyway. The tall blonde nodded and smiled charmingly at him.

“But of course, my friend!” he said proudly, gesturing grandly. “I am Suoh Tamaki! And this is The Host Club of Ouran Academy, of which I am the president!” he waved his arms proudly.

“The tall raven is Morinozuka Takeshi and the one he’s holding is his cousin Haninozuka Mitsukuni!” he pointed to the other and the smaller boy smiled and waved.

“But you can just call me Honey and you can call him Mori, kay?” Honey said cheerfully, and the taller boy nodded.

“Yeah.” He said in a monotone. Watanuki smiled softly. The boy, Mori, reminded him of Doumeki…. Hopefully there would be less trouble with this boy and that entire lineage.

“Those two devil twins are Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru.” He gestured over to the ginger twins who were hanging off each other and giving Watanuki a look that promised trouble in the future. Identical twins, huh? Well, it should still be no trouble to differentiate the two. Everyone was unique in who they were, and it didn’t matter how much they acted alike. They had different souls and that’s what mattered.

“This is my best friend and vice president of the club, Ootori Kyoya!” the blond pointed over to the tall boy with glasses who was currently writing in a little black book. Said boy looked up at the mention of his name and smiled coolly.

“Interesting to meet you, Watanuki. Welcome to the Host Club.” He greeted politely but had an intention behind his eyes and words that put Watanuki on edge. He hadn’t felt that much anxiety from a smile since Yuko.

“Of course, you’ve already met our adorable Haruhi!” Tamaki exclaimed and hugged the brunet closely with said brunet looking mildly annoyed as she was twirled around lovingly.

“Tamaki-senpai, please stop. I’m gonna get sick.” Haruhi said grumpily and wiggled out of his arms, leaving a devastated looking Tamaki sitting in a corner, murmuring about how he wasn’t loved. Watanuki stared on and chuckled behind the sleeve of his kimono. What interesting people.

“Host Club?” he asked Kyoya inquiringly as the other members of the club went to either taunt or comfort their president.

“We help entertain the ladies of the school by providing company and entertainment. This is a school, yes, but as this school is filled with the prospective heirs of many wealthy families, it is also a business.” Kyoya explained. “The aim is to keep the students happy and we aid in that endeavor.” He said and Watanuki nodded. Business was business after all. And at least the boys weren’t doing it to be creepy, just to kill time and make a profit. Still odd, but better than being creepy.

“Understandable.” He said and was startled as he felt a hand suddenly grab his shoulder, spinning around. He was immediately met with a bright, happy face and many sparkles and…were those roses?!

“We have decided to help you in your quest to find your missing possession!” Tamaki announced. Watanuki blinked in surprise and his eyes widened before shaking his head, waving his arms also in protest.

“Ah, no, no! There’s no need for that! Really! I can find it on my own!” he protested, shaking his head, but it was no use. The boys were abuzz with their plans and before he knew it, they had zoomed out from the room and were frantically searching the hallway for what Watanuki had described. Watanuki sighed and went to go after them but was stopped by the indifferent voice of Kyoya.

“It’s no use trying to stop them. Once our leader gets an idea in his head, there’s no persuading him out of it.” he said and Watanuki smiled sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to cause such a disturbance.” He apologized, bowing slightly.

“No need. Just let them do what they want and wait here. Our club activities don’t start for a while, after all.” Kyoya said, sitting on a nearby sofa and writing in his book. Watanuki nodded and sat in an adjacent sofa.

“Thank you. I don’t think it went far, so they should find it relatively quickly. And with all the noise, it might find them instead.” Watanuki said and Kyoya nodded in reply.

“Tea?” the Host offered.

“Yes please.” Watanuki said gratefully. It was still too early in the day to drink, after all. Not to mention that this was a school, so they probably didn’t have any…and wow didn’t that sound like Yuko? Kyoya smiled and served him tea, handing it over to him.

“While we’re here waiting, I have some questions for you.” Kyoya said casually as Watanuki sipped his tea. Said boy’s eyes widened and he choked on his tea. He really should have known it would come to this. The teen in front of him looked like the type that would thirst for knowledge for his advantage.

“Questions? What kind of questions?” Watanuki asked, taking another careful sip of his tea.

“Well, for starters,” Kyoya brought out a silver laptop and began typing. “Who exactly are you? There is no mention of you or any family members in any records I’ve searched.” Watanuki blinked in surprise and slight concern. Who was this boy that could get that type of information?

“I would also like to know where you come from, since I’ve never seen you around before and you don’t look the type to have been in school recently due to your state of dress.” Kyoya continued, glancing away from his computer and looking over Watanuki’s state of dress. Watanuki sighed and sipped his tea thoughtfully.

“Well, I was born and raised here as far as I know. I actually live close by, but I’ve been…away from here for a long time looking after the business of my…friend.” Watanuki started, sipping his tea before continuing. “I don’t have any living relatives. I’m an only child and both my parents are deceased.” He continued cautiously.

“Is that so? But why is it that I can find no record of your birth? Or of your parents’ deaths? Did you have a guardian to care for you?” Kyoya asked sharply and Watanuki smiled back just as coolly as the other boy.

“You know, these are quite personal questions, Ootori-san. The answers to those questions usually come with a price.” Watanuki smiled, finishing his tea and setting the cup onto the table. Kyoya smirked back at him.

“Of course. But you must also know that you’re trespassing on private property. I’d say it would be an even trade if I kept my silence in exchange for some answers, don’t you think?” he asked and Watanuki smiled calmly.

_‘Not even close.’_ Watanuki thought, but he didn’t want to get arrested at this point and time, and Mokona was still missing, so he complied.

“I don’t know where my birth records are. I was very young when my parents died and I don’t know where any of their things went. It was all handled by a friend of theirs that I’ve long since fallen out of contact with. I didn’t have a guardian with me, because I didn’t want one, so I had the neighbor in my old apartment look after me while I was in school.” Watanuki explained quietly, his hands folded politely in his lap. “And I think that’s all the questions I can answer for you, Ootori.” He smiled politely. Kyoya smirked back and huffed out a laugh of amusement.

“I suppose so.” He said quietly, agreeing silently to let the subject go. Watanuki let out an internal sigh, surprised that the other would let the matter drop so easily. It was at this moment that the door opened and something rolled into the room, giggling.

“That was fun! But now Mokona is on the prowl! Prowling for April’s fool!” Watanuki heard a familiar annoying voice singing from closer to the ground. Frowning, Watanuki rolled his eyes and got up to look behind his couch. Sure enough, there was the little black ball of annoyance in front of him, smiling away and bouncing around in excitement.

“Mokona! There have you been?! I was looking everywhere for you!” he yelled, holding his arms out to it just as the creature jumped up and hugged him.

“Wah! Watanuki! Mokona was looking around the school and it was big and pretty and shiny!” the creature shouted gleefully and Watanuki sighed.

“Why did I bring you with me again?” He asked, resigned.

“I’m assuming that was what we were looking for?” Kyoya asked from behind them and Watanuki nodded, turning around with Mokona in his arms.

“Yes. This here is Mokona.” Watanuki said pleasantly, patting Mokona on the head.

“I must say I’m quite impressed. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a toy like this.” Kyoya commented, bending down to get a better look at Mokona.

“Well, that’s not surprising. There are only two of Mokona. I have the black one and someone else has the white one.” Watanuki nodded.

“Well, I suppose that we’d better find the others and tell them that the search is over. Then we can all have a…chat about certain things.” Kyoya said slyly, walking toward the door and casting a smile back at him that made Watanuki feel uneasy. Something told him that he wasn’t going to like what the other bespectacled boy was going to say. After a few minutes of wrangling the other Host club members and leading them back to the club room, they were finally all gathered.

“I really thank you all for helping me look for Mokona.” Watanuki bowed, Mokona securely in his arms.

“But of course, my friend! Anytime! You seem like a good chap, so the Ouran Host Club is always happy to lend a hand!” Tamaki smiled, bowing in what Watanuki could only describe as a princely way.

“Of course.” Kyoya agreed, smiling slightly and Watanuki felt a shiver go up his spine internally, though he didn’t let it show on the outside. “Although it wasn’t without a price.” He finished and everyone looked at the boy in surprise.

“Excuse me?” Watanuki asked, eyebrow raised.

“Well, I do think that we, the Host Club, should receive some sort of compensation for the help you’ve received. And I believe that I have the solution as to how you can repay us.” He said calmly and Watanuki sighed wearily. Not again. Please don’t let it be servitude again….

“I would like to extend the invitation for you to be a Host with us for a week.” Kyoya said pleasantly. At that, Watanuki got to witness the degrees of shock that was on the others’ faces which almost made up for the shock he felt himself. Haruhi looked like she was reevaluating the friends she had made and was praying for Watanuki’s soul, Honey looked very confused, Mori had his eyebrow raised which Watanuki was sure meant that he shared the younger blonde’s confusion, the twins’ surprise bled into mischievous smiles that they sent his way, and Tamaki looked surprised, but happy. So, in other words, nothing that Watanuki wanted to see or thought would help him.

“And if I decline? Surely I can repay you all in a different way?” Watanuki asked calmly, internally freaking out like he hadn’t in a long time. Haruhi looked less than hopeful at his suggestion, while the others seemed to warm up to the idea of him joining their ranks. Again, not what he wanted to see.

“And what could you possibly offer us? As you could tell before you even walked into this school, the majority of us are rich. Much richer than you, I imagine, and whatever we would want, we have the means of getting it.” Kyoya said pleasantly, but no less coldly. Watanuki stared impassively at him before answering.

“Would you allow me a few moments of deliberation?” the heterochromia boy asked. “As…interesting as your offer is, I do need to think about how this will affect my daily life. I do have other things to do, you know?” Watanuki said as politely as he would with any of his clients.

“Of course.” Kyoya nodded and gestured over to the couches in the corner. “Make yourself comfortable while you decide. We have to get ready for our club activities in the meantime.” He said amiably and Watanuki nodded, going over to the couches indicated and sitting down, letting out a deep sigh.

What the hell was he getting into?

*

“Why would you do that, Kyoya-sempai?” Haruhi whisper shouted at the bespectacled boy.

“Yeah, Kyo-chan? I thought he just needed some help.” Honey asked, cuddling his stuffed bunny and staring in confusion up at boy.

“Yeah.” Mori nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I mean-“ Hikaru started, placing his hands on his hips.

“-he doesn’t even go to Ouran.” Kaoru finished, doing the same. Tamaki was silent for a while, but when he spoke, it startled the rest.

“No, no, I do see what Kyoya means.” Tamaki said softly, his hand on his chin and staring down in contemplation.

“WHAT?” the others shouted.

“You see, Watanuki would be a valuable asset in our Host diversity. He has an air of mystery about him that none of us really have except me, but also has the sense of kindness and empathy that I lack. He is genuine in the way only Haruhi is and certainly has an attractive appeal that the girls would enjoy. Those dual colored eyes are also a rare commodity.” Kyoya explained, writing in his little book. “The profit we would gain from this would also rise for the time that we have him if we present him as a rare or new opportunity.” Tamaki nodded.

“He also seems to have prior experience in dealing with something similar to the club.” The blond added. Hari raised her eyebrow, confused.

“What do you mean? You think Watanuki is already working as some kind of Host?” she asked and Tamaki nodded.

“Exactly! Did you see when he was talking with Kyoya? He kept his composure even when they were talking about something unpleasant. It’s exactly what we do!” Tamaki exclaimed.

“Hmm, now that you mention it, he looked kinda angry when talking to Kyoya-senpai.” Kaoru said, thinking back to earlier. His twin nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, but he covered it up really quickly.” Hikaru agreed.

“Exactly!” Tamaki cheered, now excited at the prospect of having a new member.

“Guys! Hey! Don’t you think you should a little more lenient on him?” Haruhi scolded. “You’re still forgetting that he doesn’t even go to our school! This is probably against the school rules!” she said to them and that stopped most of the club in their tracks.

“She’s right! He’s not allowed in the club because he’s not in our school!” Honey said and Mori nodded in agreement.

“Well, we could always get him enrolled.” Kyoya said. “While I was talking with him, he mentioned that he had been away for a while, so he wasn’t currently in school. We just need to pull up some records, pull some strings with the school’s board of directors, and then he’ll be enrolled after a short placement test.” He said, now typing away at his computer. Haruhi groaned and rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath.

“Rich bastards…” The twins chuckled and wrapped their arms around her.

“Oh, come on, Haruhi! Now you’ll have another commoner to talk to! And this one seems interesting!” Kaoru said happily.

“Yeah! And you guys can go do commoner things together since you’ll have more in common!” Hikaru agreed, cuddling up to the girl. Haruhi sighed before nodding reluctantly.

“I mean, I guess he’ll be the only one that won’t do something as weird as you guys all the time. It’d be nice to have a normal friend.” She commented softly to herself and the twins sighed at her comments. Thoughtless and blunt as always. As the club talked, Kyoya was smiling and typing away on his laptop. Watanuki Kimihiro was an anomaly, a mystery that needed to be solved and Ootori Kyoya would be the one to solve it. There was no way that he would not have been able to find some sort of record of the teen or his parents. Not unless he was lying about something and Kyoya didn’t think he was. He prided himself on knowing when someone was lying, being an accomplished liar himself, and while he didn’t see any dishonestly in the other teen’s eyes when talking to him, Kyoya knew there was something off about him. And he was determined to figure out what. Having him in the Host Club would be the perfect opportunity to figure the boy out. Along with having the added advantage of everything he told the rest of the club, of course. They could do so much more with another Host member. And he was already getting Watanuki’s documents set up and sent as they spoke.

“I’ve made my decision.” Watanuki’s voice floated over, cutting through the chatter of the Host Club. Kyoya saw the teen stand, his regal kimono swishing around him as he walked. He carried himself with a grace and presence that didn’t usually appear in commoners. His polite face gave nothing away and he had an air about him that made Kyoya intrigued like he had never been before.

“I still don’t quite know how this will work, but as long as it doesn’t interfere with my work, I’ll join your Host Club.” Watanuki said, bowing slightly. “Please be kind to me.” He said softly and Tamaki squealed, launching himself at the teen and hugging him tightly.

“Oh! You’ll make such a cute host! Daddy will teach you everything he knows!!” the blonde cooed, hugging the teen, much to his displeasure. Then the rest of the Club joined along and dogpiled on the teen. Kyoya smiled slightly as he saw the teen flail under the pile of limbs he was buried beneath.

Yes. This should be an interesting puzzle to solve. Watanuki Kimihiro, there will be no way to hide your secrets now.

*

“Alright, gentlemen! Let’s get prepared for the ladies!” Tamaki said cheerfully, clapping and waving away the rest of the club members. Nodding, they all walked away to prepare the room for their guests. Watanuki sighed and moved to help but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Not you, Watanuki. I’ll be explaining to you your duties in the Host Club!” Tamaki smiled, holding out his hand in a flourishing gesture.

“Alright Suoh, Lead the way.” Watanuki nodded pleasantly and the blonde shook his head.

“Just Tamaki is fine. Or King if you really must!” he winked and Watanuki chuckled.

“Alright, Tamaki. Show me what to do as a host.” Watanuki said cheerfully. Tamaki practically sparkled and pulled the shopkeeper away from the others to begin instructing him on his duties. Watanuki watched, amused at the leader’s antics. Was this really what he said to these girls?

“Ten minutes till opening, Tamaki.” Kyoya called out, typing away on his laptop. The blonde nodded and smiled widely.

“Alright, my little rookie! For now, you’ll go on your own and see how you do, but no need to fear!” he gestured grandly. “My dear Haruhi shall be close by to assist you should you need it! He’s our Natural Host and has had quite the success with the ladies, despite his newer status as a member!” he smiled and pushed him over to the brunette. Watanuki sighed and stepped toward the girl. Again, why were they calling her a boy?

“Sorry Watanuki-senpai. They can be a bit…overzealous. And its honestly not as complicated as Tamaki-senpai makes it out to be. I just kinda end up talking about my daily life and answering any questions they have. They seem to like it.” Haruki shrugged and Watanuki smiled at her.

“Thank you. I’ll try and take that to heart.” He said softly and she smiled back at him.

“Now wait just a minute!” a female voice suddenly called out, startling everyone in the room. There was a whir of something mechanical and the ground before them suddenly rose up, the platform holding the spinning figure of a girl in what he could only think of was the girl’s school uniform. She was laughing in a high-pitched voice and carrying a pink parasol.

“You haven’t been assigned a Type yet!” she said cheerfully and Watanuki looked at her, confused.

“Ah, right!” Tamaki smiled. “Watanuki, this is Houshakoji Renge. You might call her our manager. She helps the Club from time to time with new ideas to try.” Watanuki nodded but was still confused.

“Right! And as such, before you ever become a Host, you must be assigned a Type!” she said cheerily.

“Type?” Watanuki tilted his head. What the-?

“Of course!” she gestured animatedly to the others. “Honey is the boy Lolita, Mori is the Strong Silent Type, Kyoya is the Cool Type, Haruhi is the Natural Type, and Tamaki is the Princely Type!” Watanuki nodded and once again reevaluated what was happening to him. 

“So, we need to figure out your Type!” she continued, now zipping around him and examining him from different angles.

“Well, we can’t have him be the Cool Type like Kyoya, despite their similar appearances. And it doesn’t fit with what I’ve heard from your conversation-“ the girl said, much to Watanuki’s surprise.”

“Wait, what-?”

“-so I think it’s time for a new Type!” she clapped happily with the others joining in. Watanuki then decided that he would just let the teens do as they wished. The twins did a drumroll on the couches and the rest watched, with Tamaki watching in anticipation.

“He will be….” Renge paused for dramatic effect. “the Mysterious Type!” she announced. The others, minus Kyoya and Mori, all oooed and clapped their approval. Watanuki shrugged and nodded.

“Alright. What will I have to do for that?” Watanuki asked and Renge shook her head, smiling. “Just use your natural allure! Right away the ladies should be able to sense your mystery and the fact that you’re new should help!” she giggled, referring to his refusal to answer questions. Watanuki raised his eyebrow in response and refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Alright! You should be all set but call if you need me!” she called, sinking back down through the floor on her platform. Again, he wasn’t sure how, but if the Host club wasn’t going to question it, then neither was he.

“It’s time, everyone!” Tamaki called out. “Places!” and the Hosts moved as one, knowing what to do. With that, Watanuki sat in a couch closest to the corner of the room, watching as the Host gathered in the center of the room, facing the door and put their smiles on, ready for the ladies to enter.

“Welcome!”

*

Watanuki lounged on the couch, placing Mokona on the table beside him, watching the Hosts prepare themselves.

“Watanuki?” Mokona whispered, ears lowering in worry. “Are you sure this is a good idea? What about the shop?” Watanuki shook his head and patted the creature gently.

“It’ll be fine. They know how to reach me even when I’m not at the Shop.” Watanuki smiled. “And I think…this will be a good way to reconnect with the outside world. Albeit in an odd way. But then again, when has anything ever been normal in our lives?” he asked and Mokona nodded before smiling. Maybe this would make the mage happy? The doors suddenly opened, and the Host Club gave their greeting. Girls flooded into the room and immediately started chatting happily to their favorite Host.

“Now, ladies. We have a special surprise for you. As we believe that it may be time to expand your horizons with the new school year, we have also broadened out horizons by adding a new Host to our ranks!” Kyoya announced, holding his arm and gesturing out to Watanuki’s corner. “We present our new Host, Watanuki Kimihiro! We’ll leave it up to you to figure out his Type.” the vice president smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he glanced over at Watanuki. The heterochromia eyed boy refrained from rolling his eyes and stood up slowly, as he would in his shop and greeted the girls in a similar fashion.

“Welcome.” he smiled serenely with his misty half lidded eyes, his kimono rustling majestically around him as he stood to face them. He refrained from chuckling at the smitten faces of the girls and the shocked looks of the Hosts. He preened smugly on the inside, though. Spirits and the like were much harder to please than humans for the most part. The Hosts then went into their separate areas and the girls followed suit. Soon, Watanuki was seated on the couches with three girls seated around him, staring at him curiously. They had first been enticed over by Mokona and had spent a few minutes cooing over the creature. Then they put the black pork bun to the side and turned their attention to him.

“So, Watanuki, where are you from?” the first girl who introduced herself as Marianne asked.

“I live in the area. It’s not too far from here.” Watanuki answered, still smiling serenely, but his voice was soothing hoping to calm the girl’s visible nervousness.

“Oh? Are you new to Ouran? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.” The second girl, Suzette said, looking much less nervous than her friend and more curious.

“No. I’m not new here, but I have been away from a while.” Watanuki explained and the girl smiled, nodding.

“Where were you, if you don’t mind me asking?” the third girl, Bertrice asked, tilting her head curiously. At that, Watanuki hesitated, but it only lasted a moment before he answered.

“Well, for a while when I was younger, I was assisting the owner of a shop. After she passed away, I was left to inherit it and I spent a while there learning how to manage everything. Now that certain things have been settled, I can leave the shop without the fear that something bad will happen in my absence.” Watanuki chuckled, looking pointedly at Mokona, who was now on the side table and playing the part of the toy. The girls cooed softly in sympathy at the mention of a passing.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Were you two close?” Marianne asked, looking at him worriedly. Watanuki smiled softly and looked down, nodding.

“Yes. She and I were very close. She was my mentor and taught me many lessons to help me throughout life in the time that I was working for her.” Watanuki said softly, his hand fingering the silk sleeve of his kimono. Taking a deep breath, he looked up again, smiling a bit more cheerfully than usual. “But in the end, what needed to happen did and I’m glad to have known her for the time I did.” She smiled and the girls felt their hearts melt, mentally cooing at his happy face and his wonderful story.

*

From the other corner of the room, Tamaki and Kyoya were stealthily watching over their new member. 

“He’s a natural.” Tamaki blinked in surprise. He knew that the other boy had experience of some sort, but he wasn’t expecting the other to know how to play his audience so well.

“It looks like we won’t need to send Haruhi to go check on him anymore.” Kyoya commented, slipping his glasses up again as he wrote in his black book. Tamaki nodded and continued to observe the boy, frowning a bit as he listened to the story. How sad. Watanuki indeed knew how to play a part, but his words were genuine and the affection in his voice when he mentioned his predecessor was real. There was a sadness in his voice that spoke of a deep loss and Tamaki wondered who this woman was for Watanuki to feel such sorrow at her passing. He then glanced at his friend and how diligently he was writing something that Tamaki could only guess at down. But, then again, his guesses were pretty spot on when it came to Kyoya.

“I can only ask that you leave our newbie alone while he gets adjusted to his new surroundings, Kyoya. But I also know your insatiable curiosity won’t take a backseat when it comes to a mystery like him, will it?” Tamaki said in a teasing voice, but his eyes showed a faint flicker of worry for the ensuing friction this would cause within the club.

“I’m simply observing our new member and taking note of his techniques, Tamaki.” Kyoya said, his voice, posture, and face betraying nothing, but his friend knew better. Sighing, Tamaki shook his head and patted the other’s shoulder.

“If you say so, my friend. Just don’t push too far.” Tamaki said softly before going to rejoin the others. Kyoya sighed and tucked his book away, looking over to Watanuki’s corner. He had done well in relaxing the girls and they were now asking about his favorite foods, color, time of year, etc. Then something interesting caught his ear…

“So, you said you were the owner of a shop, right?” Bertrice asked, smiling and Watanuki nodded.

“That I am. It’s a small shop, but we always get the most interesting customers.” Watanuki chuckled conspiratorially to himself from behind his sleeve.

“Oh! What do you sell? My father is in the import export business, so you may have seen our brand in your store!” Suzette asked, smiling excitedly. Watanuki smiled and leaned in close, placing his hand to his mouth as if to tell a secret.

“Well, what I sell is…” he whispered dramatically as the girls leaned in excitedly to listen. even Kyoya found himself leaning closer to hear better.

“…a secret!” Watanuki said cheerfully, smiling. The girls practically fell over, pouting, but laughed as they straightened up again.

“That’s so mean, Watanuki!” Marianne pouted, trying not to giggle, but failed as a smile crept up her face.

“Please won’t you tell us?” Bertrice asked beggingly, practically wiggling in her seat. Watanuki smiled serenely but shook his head.

“No, but what if we play a game?” he said and the girls perked up.

“What kind of game?” they all asked.

“The game is that you will guess what I sell. There will be no penalty for getting it wrong, but I will give no hints and I’ll tell you if you get it correct.” He said and the girls nodded excitedly, chattering happily with each other and Watanuki sent a mischievous smile over to where Kyoya was watching and Kyoya felt the fury rise in his chest. That little-! He _knew_ Kyoya was listening and was being deliberately vague! And he had the nerve to laugh at him! Who was _this_ little nobody to go and laugh at _him_?! And from the other side of the room, twin sets of golden eyes were watching the exchange in amusement and curiosity. Then one pair drifted off to watch the dual eye colored raven boy and sharp eyes softened to a small degree.

*

“Cars?”

“No”

“Tea sets?”

“No.”

“Sugar?”

“No.”

The girls had been guessing for a while now, and more girls had been brought along to guess. It was to the point that a few of the Hosts followed after the girls and were watching in amusement. The twins traded a mischievous look and slid to the back of Watanuki’s couch, smiling down at him.

“I thought that we were the only ones who liked games.” Hikaru smiled, chuckling.

“Right? Everyone else won’t play with us.” Kaoru pouted.

“So, can we join in this game?” they asked in union. Watanuki raised his eyebrow.

“Sure. But that means you would have to adhere to the same rules as all the ladies.” He said and the twins nodded.

“Alright!” Kaoru agreed.

“But I think we should get something extra if we guess.” Hikaru smiled, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired boy.

“Like maybe getting to visit said shop of yours?” Kaoru agreed, doing the same and both twins nuzzled into Watanuki’s hair. The girls all cooed and if one looked close enough, they could make out cartoonish hearts in their eyes. Watanuki sat, unperturbed and gave the twins an unamused stare.

“You’re not my usual clientele, so I don’t think there’d be much for you there, so no. You just get the knowledge of what I sell, just like everyone else.” Watanuki said evenly, unlooping their arms from around them, but the twins only clung harder, pouting and making the girls swoon even more at the display of affection being shown.

“Come on! It’s so interesting to go to commoner’s places!” Hikaru whined.

“And we’ve already been to Haruhi’s house, so it’s your turn!” Kaoru whined along with his brother. Still, Watanuki shook his head.

“No, I really don’t see why I should take you there. Especially when you don’t need anything from there or from me.” He said resolutely, making the twins whine again, but they were cut off when they shared a look of mischief. Watanuki could practically _see_ the lightbulb flare up above their heads.

“Alright, well, what if we play a game for that?” they asked, trouble written all over their faces.

“You want to win the right to go to my store if you guess right?” Watanuki asked, his eyebrow raising in slight disbelief and the twins nodded. Watanuki sighed and gave in, knowing that the two weren’t going to leave him alone otherwise.

“Alright. If you win this game, then you’ll be allowed to go to the shop, but only if you guess right.” Watanuki nodded and everyone cheered, then Watanuki held up a finger, looking up seriously at the boys.

“But, if I win, you must do something for me. If it’s a question I ask, you answer honestly. If it’s a favor I ask, do it to the best of your ability.” Watanuki said the twins blinked in shock for a moment before grinning madly and nodding.

“You’re on!” they cheered and they both whipped out a hat, placing it over their heads before doing an odd series of twists and flips around each other to the point that it confused their audience. Finally, they stopped and leaned against each other, sharing a cocky smirk.

“Now it’s time for the ‘Which one is Hikaru?’ game!” they both cheered and looked over at Haruhi. “And you’re not allowed to give any hints, Haruhi!” they told the girl in union before turning back to Watanuki. The girls all groaned and looked between the two in true confusion and broke out into whispers among themselves.

“Oh no! This is such a difficult game!”

“Poor Watanuki!”

“They’ll win for sure!”

“No one but Haruhi has ever been able to tell them apart!”

“Take your best guess, Watanuki!”

Said boy smiled serenely and chuckled, eyes half lidded as he stood up and faced them, stepping around the couch to get closer. They really thought this would stump him? How cute. Silence fell as he stepped into their personal space and placed a hand on either of their cheeks. Much to their surprise as he kept up his smile.

“The one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru.” He said softly. The audience looked over to Haruhi for confirmation and the hidden female nodded.

“He’s right.” And those words seemed to open the floodgates for loud chatter and congratulations from the girls. The twins stood shocked as the serene smile was replaced briefly with a smug smirk before switching back when turning back to the girls. The twins stared in shock and one lifted his hand to his cheek, the phantom touch felt like it was burning him.

“And with that, ladies, I believe that our club activities have come to an end. We shall see you here again tomorrow and remember that our newcomer with be here for the rest of the week as well!” Kyoya announced and the girls all let out sounds of disappointment but perked up again as Watanuki was mentioned. Finally, after a few more minutes of talking, the only ones left in the classroom were the Hosts and they began cleaning up the area and moving the couches around.

“I really have to congratulate you, Watanuki.” Tamaki said cheerfully. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the twins speechless before, so congratulations.” He said happily and pointed over to the still shell-shocked twins. Watanuki smiled softly and nod.

“Twins are always interesting to deal with, in my experience.” Watanuki said softly and Tamaki shot him a confused look, but Watanuki didn’t elaborate any further.

“Watanuki, come here for a moment.” Kyoya called out from the window seat, typing on his computer. Nodding and resigning himself to what the other raven would throw at him next, Watanuki walked over to him.

“Yes? What is it, Kyoya?” he asked and the boy smiled at him in a way he didn’t like. And with his next words, Watanuki knew he was right.

“As of tomorrow, you will be enrolled into Ouran Academy, so please be here at eight o’clock sharp to take a placement test.” He said primly and Watanuki crossed his arms, staring at him unimpressed.

“Enrolled?” he asked and Kyoya nodded.

“Of course. If you want to be in the Host club, you have to be enrolled in the school, so I’ve taken the liberty of enrolling you.” The vice president said and smiled up at the other boy.

“Kyoya-senpai! That’s not fair! How did you even get the permission for that?” Haruhi asked incredulously.

“As I’ve said before, my family can take care of medical and other such documents, so getting records for Watanuki wasn’t all that difficult.” He said and Haruhi growled.

“Damn rich people…” she mumbled under her breath. She looked over at Watanuki, expecting the same sort of reaction, but his face remained in its same serene smile.

“Of course, Kyoya. I only hope that you know what you’re asking for.” Watanuki said softly before bowing. “Please treat me kindly.” Kyoya glared at him, feeling his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

*

Watanuki walked back to the shop with Mokona hopping on his shoulder and shouting excitedly about all the things they had seen at the school.

“Are we really gonna go back, Watanuki?” Mokona asked curiously, hugging his head. Watanuki chuckled and nodded.

“Yes. I think we will. I already said I would, didn’t I?” he asked and Mokona nodded, giggling softly.

“I don’t think that Doumeki will be very happy about it!” Mokona sang and Watanuki chuckled.

“No. I don’t imagine he will be.” He laughed and continued down the road, heading to the shop and entering just before the sun set. Doumekis worried too much about him, in his opinion.

*

Back in the club room, there was a moment of silence before they burst into chatter about their new Host. Tamaki looked excited and was twirling around, cartoonish sparkles and roses shining and blooming around him.

“Yeah! He was so cool!” Honey twirled with him, giggling happily. His cousin nodded. The boy was very polite and seemed kind, so Mori had no problems with him.

“I still think you guys shouldn’t have roped him in to all of this.” Haruhi muttered and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring over at Tamaki.

“Yes. He is a good addition to our group.” Kyoya nodded, betraying no sign that he was still annoyed by the other’s antics from before. Really! How frustrating! Haruhi shot a look at the twins, who were sitting by the window. The twins were still silent and stared contemplatively out the window, a solemn look on their faces that was so out of character for them. The twins, meanwhile, were thinking about the strange new addition to their group and they held the other’s hand tightly in their own. First Haruhi. Now Watanuki? It was so…bizarre. It was unreal to have their eyes opened to the possibility that their small world could have grown. Doubled in size, even! For now, they would continue to observe the teen and his mysterious presence and decide whether or not to trust him. That, and now they had a new toy to play with. They wouldn’t be beaten so easily and the thrill made it worth prying a bit more. They smirked twin smiles that made all the Club members shiver in terror and made a raven teen on his way home smile pleasantly.

*

“…and so, I’ve joined a Host Club and been enrolled into Ouran Academy.” Watanuki finished his tale and took a bite of his food.

“No.” his dark-haired companion growled from across the table, his chopsticks clenched tightly in his hand. Watanuki simply continued to eat.

“I don’t remember asking your permission, Doumeki. I’m grown and can make my own decisions.” He said calmly and the taller man simply glared at him.

“And what about your customers? Your shop? Will you abandon them?” Doumeki demanded and Watanuki sighed, putting down his chopsticks.

“Like I said to Mokona before, my customers know where to find me. And I can still conduct my business in my dreams. And again, I won’t be there all day, despite what they may want.” Watanuki smiled. “I know a kitsune that would be willing to create an illusion of me within classes. I will go on some days when I want, but I will be here in the Shop for the most part.” He said and continued eating, taking a sip of his wine. Doumeki sighed and kept staring at him.

“You would be beyond where I could help you should you need it. And I highly doubt that those Hosts could be able to help you.” He said, taking an angry bite of his food. Watanuki smiled softly.

“I’ll be fine. I know how to defend myself and I have a charm to repel spirits. I’ll be safe.” Watanuki reassured the man and stood up to put the dishes in the sink. Doumeki didn’t look very reassured but continued eating, regardless. Soon, Watanuki went to the deck and sat down to watch the sun set. It had always been his favorite part of the day when he had been confined to the Shop. Ironic since the sight of the setting sun had always scared him when he was in high school. Doumeki came to sit with him a few minutes afterwards, watching him intently.

“Are you sure it’s wise to put your trust into these people?” he asked the bespectacled teen. Watanuki simply smiled and stared at the setting sun.

“It was hitsuzen that I met them and so, I think I’ll continue on with them for a while.” Watanuki smiled fondly and Doumeki sighed, nodded. He didn’t really have much of a choice but to go along with them, now would he?

“I hope you know what you’re getting into with this.” He murmured and Watanuki laughed.

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we?”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is  
My weird piece of work.  
Do you wanna read more?  
i have lots more written, so this is just a test, i guess.  
Anyway, till next time (if there is), stay true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired and sick.  
but i'm glad at least one person liked it.  
It's been a weird project of mine  
The plot bunnies multiply.  
i don't own Ouran High School Host Club of xxxHolic

Watanuki walked the same route as he had gone the previous day, a black changshan with red butterflies and gold trim and white pants on that day. Mokona was absent from his shoulder that day as he really thought he would need the time to concentrate on his test. He wasn’t a slouch when it came to schoolwork in his high school, but times had changed, and he held no assumptions that the subjects had not changed along with it. That, and while he wasn’t terrible at his studies, he also wasn’t the best at it due to the constant terror of the spirits looking over his shoulder over the years. Hopefully he still retained some of his knowledge and none of it was lost throughout the years. But, then again, maybe if he did badly enough, he wouldn’t have to be here the whole time. He chuckled as he mused to himself and walked through the gates, watching the sun crest over the roof of the school and to the entrance hall where he was supposed to meet Kyoya.

“Is something amusing, Watanuki?” Kyoya asked when Watanuki entered the main hall, an amused look still on his face.

“Yes.” Watanuki smiled, purposely leaving the explanation out of the answer. “So where will the test be held?” he asked, giving his usual serene smile, much to the other raven’s chagrin.

“Yes. Follow me, please.” Kyoya said stiffly and walked down the hall briskly with Watanuki following him, taking the time he didn’t have yesterday to look around the hallways. They really were opulent and showed exactly how much money the school had without making it look gaudy. Though from what he’s seen, the students did more than enough on their own to show their upbringing. Not that it was bad, but they held themselves in a way that Watanuki only saw in nobility or in those raised in higher society.

“That is an interesting choice of garb, Watanuki. It seemed to me yesterday that you favored kimonos more than anything.” Kyoya commented airily and Watanuki smiled and nodded.

“I do, as a personal preference, but I don’t wear kimonos every day. Besides, my father was of Chinese descent, so I honor him in this way. My mother was full blooded Japanese.” Watanuki replied, shrugging. Might as well throw Kyoya a bone and give him something some to conspire and chew on. Kyoya blinked in mostly concealed surprise.

“Chinese? Really? Is that why you don’t have any other relatives you are in contact with?” Kyoya asked inquiringly, feeling the whirling of ideas in his brain. Watanuki nodded, keeping his face neutral even though he wanted nothing more than to laugh at the mock conversation they were having in an attempt to pull information from him.

“I suppose, but my father had a very complicated history, from what I remember him telling me.” Watanuki said vaguely, noticing the slight tensing in the other teen’s shoulders. All of these were lies of course, since he had no memory of his parents and was relying mostly on what Syaoran had told him, but he imagined that would have been an interesting conversation to have with his father. Finally, they made it to a large set of double doors and Kyoya pushed them open, beaconing Watanuki to follow him. Inside was a large lecture hall and an older gentleman with a balding head stood, smiling genially and bowed upon their arrival.

“Watanuki, this will be your examiner for your placement exam. It’s a basic test for your age range but will also gauge your current academic level. You have an hour and thirty minutes to complete it and when you do, I will be waiting at the door to escort you out.” Kyoya said formally and Watanuki nodded, taking a seat and watching the teen walk out.

“Good luck!” the old man said and handed him a few sheets of paper and a pencil.

“Begin.”

*

In the club room, Kyoya sat alone, typing on his computer and trying his best not to slam his head on the table. It was beneath him to do such a thing, but he was nearing his limit and the idea was tempting. There was nothing! There was absolutely nothing he could find on Watanuki Kimihiro! There were no records on anyone by that name and no one matching his description in any hospital. No child had been born with that color of heterochromia eyes, so he then checked through the eye donor list and there was still nothing! The boy was practically a ghost and if it weren’t for the fact that Kyoya didn’t believe in such things and that the boy was seen by the entire club, he might have thought it. And anything that the boy shared about himself was frustratingly vague at best and just unhelpful at worst. It was helpful to know that Watanuki’s father was of Chinese descent as it would provide a narrower search field, but there was still so much to sort through! It was annoying, but he was determined to get answers out of the other boy! Watanuki would crack soon enough. Kyoya would make him! The raven was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts as the door to the club room opened and Tamaki walked inside, smiling.

“Ah! Kyoya! You’re already here? I just came here to start on some ideas and theme for today’s club gathering!” the blonde said cheerfully, striding over to his friend. Kyoya nodded. He honestly hadn't even given a thought to what they would do in club today, his mind so preoccupied with Watanuki.

“What’s a matter, my friend?” Tamaki asked, his eyebrow raised and poked at the other’s furrowed brow. “If you keep that up, you’ll get frown lines and I don’t think that would be very attractive to the ladies.” He teased and Kyoya rolled his eyes, swatting away the offending hand.

“It’s nothing, Tamaki, just a slight difficulty in some research I’ve come across.” He said, waving his hand dismissively and closing his laptop. Tamaki smiled softly and took a seat next to him.

“Still looking into Watanuki, huh?” he asked and Kyoya felt himself twitch in surprise. He forgets sometimes that while Tamaki could be a complete moron in some cases, when it came to matters of the heart, he was always dead on. Much to Kyoya’s absolute annoyance right now.

“And what makes you say that?” Kyoya asked stiffly and Tamaki chuckled, flinging an arm around his friend’s shoulder.

“You know, he’s the only one that I’ve ever seen be able to get under your skin other than me? For all that you complain about me, you’ve never gotten as annoyed as you have with Watanuki. It’s only reasonable that you’re annoyed since you can’t find anything on him.” Tamaki reasoned, using a gentle voice since he knew his friend could be set off in his annoyance. Kyoya grit his teeth and shook his head, his shoulders relaxing from their previously tensed position.

“I really do hate when you do that.” Kyoya muttered, leaning back into his chair and staring over at the smiling blonde.

“I know. But if I don’t, who else would let you get your feelings out?” he asked and Kyoya couldn’t help but let out a small smile. This is why they were friends, he supposed.

“Well, I did find out that he’s a halfer. Like you.” Kyoya said and Tamaki blinked in surprise.

“Really? He didn’t look it.” the blonde said in wonder.

“It seems like he favors his mother as she was the full-blooded Japanese while his father was of Chinese descent. Other than that, he said nothing more about his family.” Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded.

“And in that private talk with him yesterday?” Tamaki asked slyly and Kyoya sighed. He should have known that Tamaki would have noticed. Sighing, he repeated everything that he knew about the other teen. There were a few moments of silence before Tamaki broke away from his contemplation.

“So, he been alone for a long time…” he said softly, staring out the window. Kyoya nodded, seeing the other’s sympathies come out.

“Yes.” He then looked up at the clock and got up. “It’s about time that I head down there again to collect Watanuki. He should be finishing up his test right about now.” Tamaki nodded, the bright smile on his face again.

“Yes! Let’s go and see how our newest Host has done! And maybe we shall see who shall be sharing his classes!” the blond said cheerily. “I’ll call the others to meet us there!” he said, walking out of the room and taking his phone out to call or text the others. Kyoya sighed and walked out of the room, heading down the hall. Finally, he finished walking down the hall and stopped outside the large doors and he let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall. Now all he had to do was wait for the teen to finish.

*

Watanuki sighed and let out a sigh as the stress melted off of him. He didn’t remember much from his time in high school, but what he did know, he tried his best at. Well, maybe then he wouldn’t have to attend classes? One could only hope.

“Your results should be in by noon.” The examiner said pleasantly, collecting the papers and heading back to the front desk. “You may leave now.” Watanuki nodded and got up, walking slowly out the door.

“How did it go?” a voice suddenly asked him, and it took everything in him not to flinch inwardly or outwardly from the suddenness of it. Turning around, of course, there was Ootori Kyoya leaning against the wall and watching him with a smug smile on his face.

“Not quite sure. I’ll have to see when I get my test scores back, but I wouldn’t hold my breath.” Watanuki shrugged.

“Oh? And why do you say that?” Kyoya asked, but before Watanuki could answer, he was tackled from behind and a flurry of arms wrapped around him.

“Watanuki! You’re out! I bet you did so good!” Tamaki cooed, hugging him.

“Where did you get your clothes?” Hikaru asked.

“Doesn’t look like anything we’ve made.” Kaoru finished. Both twins hugged him and felt at his clothes.

“I wonder whose class you’ll be in?” Honey asked, clinging to his leg. Haruhi and Mori stood next to Kyoya, watching their clingy friends latch onto the other boy who looked mildly uncomfortable with all the physical contact.

“The examiner said he should be finished with his scoring by noon, so for now, we must return to our classes.” Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. The club members clinging to Watanuki all whined and clung harder to the boy.

“No! We don’t want to go!” they all complained and Watanuki winced at their grip.

“Let us take him with us!” the twins cried, rubbing their cheeks against the other boy’s. Watanuki rolled his eyes. They sure got over their shock quickly, didn’t they?

“I’m sure the teachers will have no problem with that. With Watanuki’s permission of course.” Kyoya smiled, looking over at Watanuki. Watanuki sighed as he felt the begging look on the other’s faces.

“Only if I won’t be a bother.” Watanuki relented and the boys clinging to him cheered, letting him go and arguing amongst themselves about who was going to take him.

“Do they always do this?” Watanuki asked the calmer members of the club and they all nodded.

“Yeah. Sorry about that, Watanuki-senpai.” Haruhi said apologetically, grimacing and Watanuki smiled, shaking his head.

“It’s fine. I don’t really mind it.” Watanuki said softly, a gentle look on his face as he looked over at the arguing boys. “I haven’t been around many people for a long time and I think having lively people around is nice.” Haruhi looked at him curiously. He honestly looked happy to see the Club arguing, but why? She was usually annoyed with their arguments, but Watanuki looked fond at the idea that they were fighting to spend time with him.

“I win!” Honey cheered, laughing gleefully as he skipped up to Watanuki and hugged him. “You get to come with Takeshi and me!” the young third year smiled up at Watanuki, cartoonish flowers practically blooming behind him while the twins and Tamaki were lying on the ground in defeat. Watanuki chuckled weakly and nodded.

“Alright. Lead the way then, Honey.” The Shopkeeper said, smiling pleasantly.

“Then let’s go!” the small blond said happily and held the taller boy’s hand, beaconing Mori over to follow them. Pouting, the twins and Tamaki watched the three walk off down the hall.

“Fine, Honey wins for now.” Hikaru grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But we call playing with him during club hours!” Kaoru called out, doing the same as his brother.

“That’s not how that works!” Tamaki yelled angrily at the twins, but they simply smirked and stuck their tongues out at him.

“You’re just mad you didn’t think of it first!” they retorted, starting another argument. Haruhi sighed as she watched them all argue again for what seemed like the billionth time.

“I get the feeling that things are going to get louder with Watanuki-senpai around.” Haruhi said, thinking about the whole fight the twins had around her. It would probably happen again with Watanuki. She could only feel sympathy for the other boy, but there was no way she was going to interfere.

“I going to have to agree with you.” Kyoya said reluctantly, thinking about the future headaches he’s going to have.

*

Watanuki silently took in everything he saw as he followed the third-year club members around. The small blond chattered on about all their classes and what he enjoyed doing. It was all honestly fascinating to see and he enjoyed spending time with the two boys. Honey was a sweet boy that had a close bond with his cousin and an adoration for sweets and cute things. On the other hand, Mori really did remind him of Doumeki. Shizuka. The thought brought a smile to his face and a pang of nostalgia lancing through his heart. Mori was the ever-silent guardian watching over Honey and it brought back so many memories. But Watanuki tried his best to push past his thoughts and took the boy in for who he was. Silent, but strong, he cared very much for his little cousin and seemed to be very loyal to the other club members. They were good boys.

“So what do you think of Ouran Academy, Wata-chan?” Honey asked, smiling as they headed to the cafeteria. Watanuki smiled and nodded.

“Yes. This place is quite grand. And the classes seem interesting, all things considering. I haven’t been in school for a while, so it’s nice to be in a classroom again.” Watanuki said politely, smiling. Mori nodded.

“So how old are you, Wata-chan?” Honey asked, smiling up at the taller boy. Watanuki blinked and his mind flashed back to all the years gone by before he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Seventeen. My birthday is April first.” He answered after a few moments of silence and Mori smiled, patting the top of his head.

“Like your name.” the taller boy commented and Watanuki nodded, smiling.

“Funny, huh?” and Honey nodded, giggling.

“That’s a really cool coincidence!” the small blonde cheered and his cousin nodded.

“Yeah.” Mori agreed.

“Oh! We’ve made it to the cafeteria!” Honey announced, immediately going toward the pâtissiers and ordering as much as he could with Mori helping him carry everything over to the tables.

“So what are you gonna get, Wata-chan?” Honey asked brightly, starting in on his sweets. Watanuki chuckled and shook his head.

“I didn’t exactly bring any money for food, so I’ll wait till I go home to eat.” The shorter raven replied, taking a seat and shaking his head. Honey pouted and shook his head.

“But Wata-chan! You have to eat!” Honey dissented and shoved a plate his way. “Here! have some cake!” he said happily. Watanuki chuckled and shook his head.

“No, no! I’m fine! Really!” the shopkeeper protested but was interrupted by a fork load of cake by his lips.

“Eat.” Mori said, staring at him with a blank expression and Watanuki blinked in surprise before letting out a small smile. Honestly, how could he say no to that face? Sighing. He leaned forward and took a bite, much to the delight of both of the other boys.

“Hey! That’s no fair! You’re getting a head start on seducing him!” twin voices he was slowly getting used to called out from behind them.

“Seducing? Hardly.” Haruhi rolled her eyes, walking with them.

“Hika-chan! Kau-chan! Haru-chan! You’re here!” Honey cheered, waving over at them. The twins walked over in synchronicity and hugged Watanuki from either side, Kaoru taking the fork from Mori so they could feed the bi eye colored boy themselves.

“Please, let us feed you. After all, you’re still new here and it’s only right that we put our best foot forward.” The twins purred, pressing closely to the teen and smiling their charming smiles that was usually reserved for their customers, the fork raised to Watanuki’s lips with another bit of cake. Watanuki kept in his sigh and smiled disarmingly at the two, keeping the expression in his eyes innocent. If these two insisted on playing with him in this way, why not play right back? Delicately, he took the bite of cake and made his eyes flutter blissfully, as if to savor the taste, making his voice soothing and gentle as he spoke.

“Thank you, boys. I really appreciate the helping hand.” He said with a genuine tone of gratitude. His eyelids drooped halfway and his smile was tinged with mischief as he looked them both in the eye and licked the fork in a manner that most likely wasn’t suited for school. “But I bet that isn’t all you want to help with, right?” he purred, maintaining the expression on his face even as he wanted nothing more than to laugh at the sight of the shell-shocked Host Club members.

“I would appreciate you not breaking our Club members as I’m sure there would be no way to repay us for breaking those.” Watanuki looked up and chuckled, getting up from his seat.

“You’re right. I apologize, Kyoya.” Watanuki smiled, bowing slightly much to Kyoya’s annoyance. His movement seemed to startle the Hosts from their shock and a shiver went up all their spines as what just happened replayed in their heads.

Watanuki was _not_ to be messed with.

But that didn’t mean that the twins wouldn’t continue to try.

“Oh! There you all are! Why’s everyone in the cafeteria?” Tamaki called out suddenly, walking into the cafeteria and towards them. Confused, he looked over at the other members of his club who looked like they had reached a horrifying revelation.

“Uhh, guys?” he asked and Kyoya put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

“Anyway, I’ve just been given your results and thought you’d like to see them as soon as possible.” Kyoya said, holding up a packet. Watanuki nodded.

“Should we talk in the club room, then?” he asked and Kyoya nodded.

“Yes. I think privacy would be best for this conversation.” He said, turning to walk out. Watanuki smiled and followed, which made the others follow in curiosity.

*

“Now, I don’t know if you are playing some kind of joke,” Kyoya said with barely contained anger as he and the rest of the club sat on one side of the couches while Watanuki sat on the other side, sipping tea calmly. “or if you are honestly that bad,” Kyoya continued, feeling his eyebrow twitching as he watched Watanuki continue to sip his tea. “but these are the worst test scores I’ve ever seen in the history of Ouran Academy.” He finished, glaring over at the other raven. Watanuki nodded and continued sipping at his tea.

“Wow. Really?” The twins asked, taking a look at the papers in Kyoya’s hands.

“I didn’t think you were the type…” Haruhi said, absolutely shocked.

“That’s really bad!” Honey said, amazed and Mori nodded in agreement, eyes wide.

“That was…unexpected…” Tamaki blinked, looking at the test scores.

“I suspected as much.” Watanuki said calmly, setting his teacup down and looking at the Host club’s flabbergasted faces.

“What do you mean. Watanuki?” Tamaki asked curiously and still reeling from shock. Watanuki sighed and folded his hands in his lap calmly.

“As some of you have no doubt heard, I have been away for a while and I had been unable to resume my schooling. Learning how to manage the Shop was a…difficult process and needed my undivided attention for a long time. It’s only recently that I’m able to leave it without worrying that things will go wrong in my absence and my customers have grown accustomed to me.” Watanuki explained calmly.

“I-I suppose…but I still didn’t expect the scores to be so low…” Tamaki continued, still in awe as he looked over the scores again. Watanuki smiled and kept in his chuckles as quiet as he could at the enraged look on Kyoya’s face.

“Yes, well this has certainly changed our plans…” Kyoya muttered under his breath, gritting his teeth.

“Yeah! Since he isn’t part of Ouran, he can’t be in the club!” Honey pouted and clung to his taller cousin. Haruhi and the twins nodded in agreement.

“So what now, Kyoya-senpai?” Haruhi asked, turning to the upperclassman who was writing down something in his notebook. Sighing, Kyoya snapped his book shut and looked over at the other smiling raven.

“I said that I would be a part of your Club for the week, so I would be glad to continue on with that arrangement if you’d like. I just wouldn’t be a part of your class. Just think of me as a friend that is willing to help out?” Watanuki offered, giving his serene smile that put most of the club as ease except for the vice president, who only stared impassively at the other.

“I suppose we would only need permission from the Chairman for you to participate in club activities.” He said reluctantly before an idea crossed his mind. “but as you won’t be able to attend, I think it would only be fair if you were included for longer than a week with us.” He said mischievously and the twins’ eyes lit up.

“Yes! It is only fair!” they chanted, going over to the boy and hugging him from either side. Haruhi could only sigh as she watched the rest of the boys all agree to the plan and dogpile on the disgruntled boy on the opposite couch. She could only sympathize with the other boy and hope that the enthusiastic aristocrats would take it easy on the boy even though she knew perfectly well that they wouldn’t.

“So, what do you say, Watanuki?” Kyoya asked, smiling calmly and expectantly at the boy, feeling a sense of smugness at the flash of annoyance on the other’s face. Yes. It was wonderful to see an emotion other than the usual calm serenity on his face. Serves him right.

“I…suppose it’s only right…” Watanuki said hesitantly and was met with raucatious celebration from the Host Club and he was then smothered by the more enthusiastic members of the club.

“Yay! Wata-chan is staying with us!” The blonde third year cheered, hugging Watanuki tightly, sparkles and flowers exuding from him.

“We get to play with him more!” the twins agreed, hanging off of him on either side, pressing their faces to his and cheering. From behind, Watanuki could feel Mori patting his head and, though he said nothing, the smothered boy got the distinct feeling that he was pleased by this outcome. Damn the Doumeki look alike and his need to protect! From the corner of his displeased eye he spotted Tamaki talking animatedly with Haruhi about how happy he was that another member had been added to their “little family” and all the ideas he had now that there were more of them. Haruhi glanced at him sympathetically and Watanuki sighed. There was no way that he’d get any help from her. She was also stuck, in her own way. Finally, he peered past the arms holding him and settled his gaze on a rather satisfied looking Kyoya.

That sly little-!

“So we have more questions for you!” the boys clinging to him all chorused and Watanuki sighed, shaking them off.

“Questions?” he asked, resigned and they nodded excitedly, sparkles in their eyes. Watanuki wilted and fanned himself, dizzy from the sudden onslaught of affection. But the floodgates were open and the Club allowed their questions to come pouring out.

“Like where you live!”

“How old you are!”

“What’s your favorite food?”

“Where’s your shop?”

“Can we visit?”

“Where do you get your clothes?”

And on the questions went as Watanuki poured more tea for themselves until they stopped when they realized he wasn’t answering.

“Soo…?” they looked at him expectantly, but he simply sipped his tea before shaking his head.

“I don’t really see why I should have to answer.” He said and the Club members groaned, falling on their faces in disappointment.

“But why not?!” they whined and Watanuki smiled.

“Because I don’t want to.” He replied, smirking over at an annoyed Kyoya. There we go. Much better than smug. The Club members looked at him pleadingly before looking over to their resident Shadow King. Watanuki tutted and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t look at him for answers, either. He doesn’t know.” He commented, taking another sip, much to the baffled surprise of the Host Club.

“What?!” they all shouted, staring over at an irritated Kyoya who was glaring over at the other raven who simply smiled innocently over his teacup. But the Hosts were all surprised. There was something that their Shadow King didn’t know or couldn’t look up? That was an impressive and vaguely frightening thought to think about.

“Yes.” Kyoya admitted through gritted teeth. “Despite my best efforts, I have been unable to find out anything about Watanuki, here. So, you’re on your own for any information on him that you want.” He finished angrily and the other boy’s eyes widened before looking over in horror at a calm Watanuki.

“A-are you from some part of the military o-or something?” Tamaki asked nervously, thinking of no other reason for someone’s records to be inaccessible or unable to be found. Watanuki chuckled.

“Who knows…?” he said mysteriously and smirked, sending a shiver of fear down their backs. At their shrieks of fright, he shook his head and chuckled.

“I’m joking. No, I’m not affiliated with the military.” He waved his hand dismissively and the Club sighed in relief.

“But you gotta admit,” Hikaru started.

“The fact that not even Kyoya can find anything on you is kinda scary.” Kaoru finished, both twins looking suspiciously over at the boy between them. Watanuki shrugged and the twins whimpered pathetically, hugging him tightly.

“Are you sure you can’t tell us anything, Wata-chan?” Honey pled with him and looked up at him pleadingly. Watanuki sighed at the looks of expectant pleading and pushed them away, shaking his head.

“Fine, fine, just stop with the faces.” He relented and they wiggled in joy. From the corner of his eyes, Watanuki could see Kyoya ready and waiting with a pen in one hand and his black book in the other. They were acting just like yesterday! Even some of the questions were the same! They really had a one-track mind, didn’t they?

“Well, you all already know about the death of my parents and how I’ve lived afterwards, and I’ve no doubt that Kyoya will inform you all about our talks should you ask, so I’ll answer any question that _I_ want, but not all of them.” He shrugged and ignored the whining afterwards.

“But, Watanuki! As a member of the Club, that means you are part of this family! And families don’t keep secrets from each other!” Tamaki whined, clinging to Watanuki and crying.

“Tamaki-senpai! Let him go!” Haruhi yelled at him, pulling him off of the other boy. “People have the right to their secrets, you know!” she said, succeeding in pulling him away, but the older blonde continued to cry and struggle. Watanuki sighed.

“I agree with Haruhi, but I’ll try my best to answer.” He replied, to which Tamaki perked up again, standing up with a flourish, white roses blooming around him.

“Alright! Then on with the questions!” he smiled.

*

Watanuki sighed tiredly as he slumped into the couch, Maru and Moro flitting around him in curiosity at their master’s apparent exhaustion. He had spent the next hour or two after agreeing to Host with them for longer than a week talking and answering what questions he would answer and learning quite a bit about the Hosts in turn. They asked questions like what his favorite color was, his favorite food, favorite activity, the question of siblings, and other things along that line. He answered most, with the exception of the ones about the Shop and it went rather well.

Well, for them anyway.

By the end of the ordeal, plus the Club meeting afterwards that included them trying to persuade him to reveal more in front of the girls, left him feeling drained from so much interaction. How could other people stand it?

“Master, Master! Doumeki is here!” the twins sang, going to answer the door and let the descendant inside. Said man walked in and looked down, unimpressed at the ungraceful way Watanuki was flopped over on the couch.

“I take it your day went well?” he asked in a flat tone and resisted a grin as the other flipped him off without looking up. Doumeki rolled his eyed and poked the other, making him roll over and stare up at him.

“Well, we have good news and bad news. The good news being that I don’t actually have to attend classes there.” Watanuki started, sitting and straightening out his clothes again. Doumeki nodded.

“Alright, and what’s the bad news?” he asked and Watanuki grimaced.

“I have to keep coming back for more than a month now.” He sighed and felt the man tense up beside him.

“I still don’t think that this is a good idea.” The man muttered. “But if you think it is, I’ll follow your lead.” He consented, crossing his arms and still looking rather displeased. Watanuki chuckled and stood.

“Whether I want to or not doesn’t really matter now, does it?” he mused, looking over to the side where an elegant tapestry of silver and purple butterflies hung, seeming to almost come alive and flutter in the low light. “I’ve long ago resigned myself to the idea that hitsuzen will do what it will with me.” He smiled softly and walked off to the kitchen to heat up their dinner. He wasn’t wrong in assuming he would be too tired to cook before this all began and he was grateful for his instincts.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter posted.  
Tell me what you think?  
I was thinking of another crossover with Shopkeeper Watanuki, so yeah.  
I should stop.  
Anyway, till next time stay true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired  
But here is another chapter since I've gotten some pretty good responses.  
Glad you've all liked it a little.  
I don't own xxxHolic or Ouran High School Host Club

He didn’t quite know where he was, or why he was here, but he supposed it had something to do with the Host Club. And by something, of course he meant _everything_. One minute, he was walking through the school garden to get to his after-school activities, and the next he was tossed into a car with a very confused and angry Haruhi.

“Damn twins!” she growled and straightened up, looking at a very confused Watanuki. “So they got you too, huh?” she asked and he nodded, still very confused. They were driven around for a while and both were incredibly unfamiliar with the area they were in. It was, obviously, a very rich neighborhood and just looking at it made them both hesitant to even _look_ at the area without feeling like they were intruding on an ancient museum where you had to be quiet and not touch anything. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was more like thirty minutes, they stopped outside an opulent facility and were grabbed again by a pair of twins and hauled away to what looked like a tropical paradise.

“You know what to do!” the twin chanted and pushed them towards a pair of twin, black-haired maids with a sinister twinkle in their eyes.

“But of course! Right this way!” they smiled and each one took Watanuki and Haruhi into separate rooms, with much protesting from the commoners. And there he was, fifteen minutes later in a black Hawaiian shirt with flowers in shades of blue and similarly colored swimming shorts and black sandals, staring at a scene that could have been ripped straight out of a travel magazine.

“I’m just as confused as you are.” Haruhi said from beside him, tugging on her yellow pullover. Watanuki nodded and their attention was suddenly captured by the Hosts.

“Isn’t it marvelous?” a breath voice asked from behind them and Tamaki appeared behind them, wearing red and black swim trunks and smiling dazzlingly at them. “Look at the beautiful birds around. I wonder what they are?” he asked, smiling and taking a seat on a lounge chair.

“Where are we?” he heard Haruhi murmur and from their other side, Kyoya answered, sipping juice and sitting contentedly in the shade of his lounge chair and umbrella.

“This is the Tropical Aqua Garden, a theme park that my family, the Ootori runs.” He said smoothly and taking another sip.

“But didn’t they deal with the hospitals?’ she asked and Kyoya nodded. Watanuki listened in with interest. He didn’t know much about the others as of yet and any information was valuable.

“We do, but we like to diversify in how we treat our patients. This could technically be considered a health resort for people who need a well-deserved rest.” Kyoya explained and both Haruhi and Watanuki nodded. Watanuki looked around in interest. How odd. The remarkable things that people had created in the time he had been gone.

“This place hasn’t been opened for business yet, so all of you are the first to see it.” he continued. Tamaki smiled and chuckled as he spread out on his chair.

“Yes. I truly think we deserve this! We always work so hard to maintain our looks, that this could be a refreshing holiday for soldiers on leave!” he remarked and Watanuki rolled his eyes walking closer to the water.

“Haruhi! Watanuki! Come on! Let’s go swim!” the twins called out excitedly, clad in their own swim trunks. They turned their attention to the brunet girl and Watanuki ignored them as they talked. He marveled at the scenery around him and smiled. The entire place was a jungle like setting that was very reminiscent of a world Syaoran had told him about during his travels.

_‘I wonder if they would have liked to visit this place…?’_ he wondered wistfully before he felt two sets of arms wrap around him.

“And what about you, Watanuki?” the twins asked and he blinked away his thoughts, looking at them in confusion.

“I’m sorry, what? Can you repeat the question?” he asked and they shook their heads and tsked at him, as if disappointed.

“Do you know how to swim?’ they asked slowly and Watanuki tilted his head.

“I used to, but it’s been a long time since I have.” He replied shrugging and the twins tilted their head in sync before standing in front of him and looking him over.

“So why are you covered up too? The rest of us don’t have a shirt.” they said, pouting. The raven shrugged again. He had kicked the maid out as soon as she told him to change as it would be rather difficult for her not to spot any of the numerous scars on his body. If they told the twins, he knew it would leak out to the rest of the club, and he really didn’t want to deal with their questions right now.

“I don’t really feel like getting wet, but it would have been rude to deny their orders.” He reasoned and smiled disarmingly, startling the twins. It sounded reasonable, but the twins weren’t satisfied. Still, they knew better than to ask.

“So, do _you_ like water parks, Watanuki?” Haruhi asked curiously and he smiled back before shrugging.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been to one. I’ve never really had the money or the time to go, so this is my first experience with one.” He admitted, smiling softly, much to the surprise and shock of the rest of the club. The aristocrats had, of course been to the more exclusive ones and even Haruhi had been to one of the local ones, even though she wasn’t fond of them. But to never have gone at all? How…odd.

“You poor thing!” the twins cried and hugged him, with Tamaki and Honey joining in and petting his hair as if he were a frightened animal. Watanuki sighed in annoyance, stiffening at the unfamiliar touch. Tamaki pulled away, smiling brightly.

“Then I vow to make this the best first-time water park experience!” he shouted, smiling proudly. The rest clapped happily and cheered. Haruhi glanced sympathetically at the at the boy and noticed with a start that not only was he uncomfortable, he was trying his best not to shove them all away.

“Ok, guys, let him go!” she called out moving to knock their arms away from him and seeing him visibly relax. He shot her a grateful smile and moved away. At that, the Club sprang into action and went to do water park related activities, calling out to Watanuki to join them.

“Water gun fight!” Kaoru called out, brandishing a water gun.

“First one to get it in the face loses!” Hikaru finished and aimed a shot at Watanuki but missed when said boy sidestepped the shot and it hit Tamaki straight in the face. The second year scowled at the fiendishly grinning twins.

“Why would I ever want to join in on something so childish?” he muttered before the twins shared a look and dragged Watanuki and Haruhi in between them, cuddling them close, much to both the commoner’s displeasure.

“Watanuki, lets ditch the others and go off to another water park! We can give you a better experience!” Kaoru smiled, nuzzling close to him.

“Haruhi, I think it’s about time we get married!” Hikaru cooed at her, holding her close and smiling evilly. Tamaki felt a fire light in his chest and he glared at the twins, pumping the water gun in his hands furiously.

“As if I would ever let that happen!” he shouted. “There’s no way I’d let my little girl go off and marry a devil like you! And what kind of responsible father would I be if I let our new member and brother get his experiences from you!” he yelled, aiming at the twins before letting loose. With that, Watanuki quickly pulled Haruhi away from the line of fire as Tamaki chased after the two gingers.

“A-ah! Thanks, Watanuki…” Haruhi said, surprised. Watanuki shook his head and smiled gently at her. They sat down at a nearby table and watched the others play around.

“It’s no problem. I just didn’t want you to get soaked and have to change again. especially around a bunch of boys. It’s probably annoying.” He said pleasantly and Haruhi nodded before pausing.

“Wait, you know I’m a girl?” she asked in disbelief. How had he known? Had someone told him or had something she’d done tipped him off?

“You’re probably wondering how I knew, right?” he asked and she yelped in surprise. What the hell? Did he read her mind?! Watanuki chuckled and smiled politely.

“Sorry for scaring you. It’s just something that I’d think too.” He said and she relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. Right, that made sense. Especially since he came from a similar background to her instead of like the rest of the Host club.

“Yeah, sorry.” She apologized, smiling back at him and he shook his head.

“Again, no need. Anyway, I knew because of the way you walk and talk. Your mannerisms are pretty neutral, but I could still tell you were a girl.” He explained and she nodded. That made sense. Well, a lot more sense than anything the Host Club said.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure you’re curious as to why I’m dressed like this and doing this…” she said, trailing off and thinking back to that fateful day. The sound of a breaking vase filled her ears and she shivered.

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want. I figured you had your own reasons, so there’s no need for me to pry to tell anyone else if you didn’t want me to.” He said, shrugging and Haruhi felt her heart lighten at the sincerity on his face.

“Thanks.” She said softly and smiled as they chatted about grocery prices and their favorite dishes to cook, finding things in common to talk about. She was glad she had someone normal to talk to. Mid conversation, she looked up and saw the tall raven taking a break from entertaining the tiny blonde still in the current pool and clearing the water from his ears.

“Taking a break, huh?” she asked and he simply nodded, letting out a low “yeah” in affirmation. She smiled and offered him a drink before the look on Watanuki’s face caught her attention. What was that look? It was an almost…wistful look on his face. It held a wave of loss and sadness in his mismatched eyes and it sent a pang through her heart, though she didn’t know why.

“Hm?” Mori said, noticing the look on Watanuki’s face, so strangely reminiscent of Honey’s when he was missing him. but why was it on Watanuki’s face? The boy turned away suddenly, as if realizing that he was caught staring and his eyes shot out to the small blond with a look of concern. What-? Then he sensed it and every cell in his body was moving him towards the wave pool, seeing a giant wave crashing into the small boy and washing him away.

“Mitskuni!” he yelled, the others yelling in alarm behind him. they ran to the pool, but the boy was already gone and the Club was panicking.

“Everyone! Let’s go save Honey-senpai!” Tamaki called out, point out towards the winding snake pool. “Charge!” they yelled and Watanuki watched them go, glancing at a very calm Kyoya who was leaning against the wall and writing in his book. The screaming caught his attention again and he turned back to see the others running back to them and being pursued by…where those alligators?! What were they doing here?! The Club tried again with the same results and were going to try a third time before Kyoya stopped them.

“The alligators are part of our wild creatures exhibit, so they’ll be loose around the area and it’s best to avoid them.” He said and brought them over to the map, pointing out where they should go since Honey would have ended up there.

“Alright, gentlemen! Operation ’Save Honey-senpai’ is now underway!” Tamaki announced before leading the way to the starting point of their trek through the dense jungle. Watanuki trailed along behind them as they chatted about how far Honey could have gone in the time he had been swept away by the current pool. He studied the tense lines in Mori’s back as he walked forward reaching forward to steady the taller boy when he slipped on a banana peel.

“Are you ok, Mori?” he asked softly while the rest of them looked at him in alarm. He gave an almost imperceptive nod before continuing to walk on, his movements jerky and awkward. Watanuki heard frogs croaked and the light seemed to dim around them.  
“It’s about time for the squall.” Kyoya announced and they all rushed to a nearby covered area just as the downpour began. They all caught their breaths as they leaned against the low gate and watched the rain come down.

_‘I feel like the ame-warashi wouldn’t approve of this.’_ He mused as he watched the “rain” come down. From the corner, the twins were explaining how Honey and Mori were cousins and that the Morinozukas had been serving the Haninozukas for generations and it reminded him so deeply of his old friend and his descendants. Doumekis and their need to protect… He looked at the worried faces of the club and felt sympathy for them even though he was sure that the small boy was perfectly safe. Still, he supposed he should help. Or at least soothe his conscience. He stared out into the rain, his eyes misty and he hummed softly, his hand stretching out and into the rain. It caught the eyes of Kyoya and Kaoru, who although was teasing Tamaki along with his twin, saw the odd actions of the teen. Suddenly, a white and gold colored bird came twittering down and landed on Watanuki’s outstretched hand. Carefully, he brought it into the overhand with them and smiled at it, giving it a gentle pet. He murmured something softly before petting it again before it took flight, weaving in and out of the trees and disappearing from sight.

“Wow. How did you do that, Watanuki-senpai?” Haruhi asked after a moment of silence and Watanuki shrugged, smiling sheepishly at the stunned looks on the others’ faces

“No clue. I just wanted to feel the water and I guess the bird thought my hand was a perch?” he said, sounding shy as he blushed and at that moment, the others could understand why the girls were so immediately drawn to him. Kyoya blinked away the thought and his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. He had looked over the registry of all the animals in the Aqua Garden and he couldn’t say that he had ever seen the type of bird that had just flown down…

“Oh, I think the rain is stopping now.” The twins said, finally looking away from the Mysterious Type and out at the lightening rain, though a set still lingered on the slender figure.

“Well, I’ve called my family’s private police force and I believe they should be able to do a better job at searching than us, so we should head back and wait there.” Kyoya said, putting his phone away casually before looking around.

“Hey, where are Haruhi and Mori-senpai?” he asked and, to everyone’s surprise, the two were nowhere to be found. Surprisingly far from their area, a tall boy and a boyish girl walked through the jungle in search of a lost blonde.

_‘I hope they stay safe.’_ Watanuki thought as he walked with the rest of the boys back to the entrance.

*

Haruhi and Mori stood, surrounded by a group of knocked out men in heavy armor and a smiling, blond loli boy standing above them, smiling happily. Mori felt himself relax at the sight of his smaller cousin and that he was perfectly safe. Haruhi was right, not that he doubted Mituskuni, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t worried…. A flash of gold and white suddenly caught his eye as he saw a small bird sitting on a branch behind Mitsukuni, watching them. Wasn’t that bird…?

“HARUHI!” his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar screech and a blur of blonde zoomed past him and wrapped itself around the brunet girl.

“I was so worried!” Tamaki said softly and held her close. Mori then saw the others running to catch up to them before his eyes landed on the boy at the very back, his dark eyes meeting mismatched ones. He watched the boy surreptitiously as the other Hosts buzzed around in excitement, asking Honey and Haruhi questions. Mori looked over at Watanuki again and, just as he thought, the boy had his eyes on the bird in the trees, smiling before murmuring something quietly so that Mori couldn’t even read his lips. When the taller boy glanced back at the trees, the bird was gone and Watanuki was now chatting with the others, smiling pleasantly.

_‘What a dangerous boy…’_ he thought to himself, though he didn’t quite know why.

“You did a good job at protecting Haru-chan!” a tiny voice praised and he was brought back to reality and to the happy face of his relative. Well, Watanuki did no harm and it may have even been a coincidence. Either way, he would keep an eye on him though he felt no malicious intent.

*

They walked through the jungle again and were soon at the entrance, the setting sun casting a golden light over the water park.

“Well, this was fun,” Hikaru started.

“But we should go to the beach next time.” Kaoru finished, smiling.

“Yeah! I think that Wata-chan and Haru-chan would enjoy the beach!” Honey agreed, cheering from his perch on Mori’s shoulders.

“What? No. The beach id too plain. I doubt either of them would like that.” Tamaki shook his head.

“Actually,” Haruhi interrupted, looking thoughtfully up at the sky “I think I might like the beach.” She smiled softly. 

“I’m not fond of water parks, but I like the ocean.” She added.

“Yeah.” Watanuki agreed. “I’ve never been to the ocean, but I’ve always wanted to go.” He said wistfully and Tamaki blinked in surprise, quickly changing his mind.

“Well, alright then! Let’s go to the beach next time!” he said, smiling and the Host Club smiled with him.

*

At the shop, Watanuki was recounting his tales of the day to Mokona, Maru, Moro, and Doumeki who had stopped in for a quick check up that turned into mooching dinner.

“Are you sure you should be using your powers so close to them?” Doumeki asked, eating his peace of gyoza. “Aren’t you worried that they’ll notice?” he took of sip of his tea and looked at the other for his reaction. Watanuki simply smiled and ate his dinner calmly.

“Strangely, I’m not. They’re a certain type of oblivious that it’ll take them some time to notice, and when they do, I think they’ll explain away most of it. It’ll be more fun that way, I think.” He said, sipping his tea and the man across from him rolled his eyes. From the sound of it and from his ancestor’s recollections, Watanuki was sounding like the old witch.

“If you say so.” He muttered and ate another piece.

“Master’s friends! Master’s friends!” the twins chanted happily, prancing around.

“Yay! Watanuki has friends! And Mokona will come along again to meet them again!” the creature cheered, which then sparked an argument as to whether Mokona would actually go or not. Watanuki sighed and stared over at a silently eating Doumeki and thought back to the previous master servant relationship between the Haninozukas and Morinozukas. It really wasn’t very different from what he and the Doumekis had been doing, was it? But was there a way for them to be released? He was no longer bound to the shop, after all, so why did he still stay?

“Hm?” Doumeki grunted, looking up and noticing the look on the Shopkeeper’s face. For a moment, only a moment, Watanuki could see the double of his old friend underneath his descendant’s skin and his heart felt like lead in his chest. Maybe it was because of him? Maybe it was because he was too afraid to let go…?

“It’s nothing.” He murmured back and his eyes fall back onto his dinner, the comforting noise of Mokona and the twins in the background.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very tired.  
Dead on the inside, but i hope you like the chapter  
Till next time, stay true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are.  
New chapter!  
I have to apologize beforehand for the Tarot in this chapter.  
I did my best to get it right and I've only been looking into Tarot recently.  
So yeah.  
I'm sorry if I've offended anyone and I'd appreciate any advice.  
Anyway, on with the show.  
I don't own xxxHolix or Ouran High School Host Club

Watanuki lounged in the usual corner of the room, smiling and chatting with his current customers. For all intents and purposes, it was a normal day, but his senses told him otherwise. There was something in the air today that had nothing to do with the usual oddities of the Host Club and more to do with _his_ usual line or work. Well, that was his guess, anyway. Either way, he’d be here to experience it.

“Thank you for attending, my lovely Princesses, and I hope to see you all again tomorrow!” Tamaki said, waving grandly as he closed the Club activities for the day, smiling merrily. The girls drifted off and the Club felt themselves relax as the last one drifted out.

“Great turnout we had today.” Kyoya commented, typing away on his computer and calculating the amount of the day.

“And I can see that you’re having a regular flow of customers, Watanuki. Great job.” He said, glancing over at a lounging Watanuki and smiling, pleased with the numbers. Watanuki rolled his eyes and sighed before nodding.

“It’s really no problem, Kyoya.” He smiled and stood up to help the others arrange the room back to what it was.

“Our Watanuki is a natural Host!” Tamaki cooed and wrapped an arm around Watanuki’s shoulder, singing his praises and the raven teen chuckled slightly. The club president was quite the one to give compliments, wasn’t he?

“Yeah! Now it’s question time!” the twins cheered, pushing Watanuki over to a group of couches before the rest took a seat around him, effectively trapping him there. They had taken to asking him questions after the Club activities were over since they spent the time before it starts getting ready for activities and setting up costumes and snacks. They, along with the girls and even Renge had joined in on the guessing game for what his shop sold. So far, none of them had gotten it right and they found that they were running out of things to guess, but they were determined to visit.

“Come on! Can’t you give us any hints?!” The twins whined and clung to his arms, but Watanuki shook his head.

“Nope! The deal was you can guess as much as you want, but no hints!” he said teasingly, and the Hosts wilted. They had not been able to make him budge on his rule for that, but they had managed to trade off answers to other questions for questions and answers of his own. It was only simple things like his favorite color (red), age (17), favorite food (he didn’t have one), hobby (cooking), and where he got his clothes (inherited, but he was vague on who he had inherited it from). They had answered in kind and he smiled, seeming to appreciate the answers from them.

“So, do you live with anybody? It can’t just be you in the house, can it?” Haruhi asked curiously. Watanuki smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. I do. I have some helpers there that live with me and a friend of the family usually comes over to visit every other day.” He said and the Hosts nodded in interest.

“Helpers? Really?” Kyoya asked curiously. Watanuki smiled fondly and nodded.

“Yes. Maru and Moro. Twins, actually, though not identical. Their mannerisms are still very similar to each other, though.” He said the twins blinked.

_‘So that’s what he meant by his twins comment…’_ they thought. Maybe that was how he could tell them apart? But that wouldn’t make sense if they were fraternal twins…

“Ohhhhhh.” A voice suddenly floated in quietly and the Hosts tensed, seeming to recognize it, though Watanuki was confused. In sync, they all turned behind them to a dark door that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and they stood quickly to either cower behind the couch or to approach the door cautiously. They stared for a moment before the door opened a crack and a dark cloaked figure poked its head through, followed by what looked like a hand puppet of a cat. Watanuki sat up straighter as his senses sharpened. _This_ was the event he was waiting for. Well, this should be fun. he chuckled and relaxed again as he sat back on the couch.

“A-ah, hello, Nekozawa-senpai.” Tamaki greeted the other nervously.

“Hello, Suoh.” A male voice replied, and he raised his head, looking around cautiously before stopping on Watanuki, smiling happily.

“Nekozawa?” the twins asked, curious, but the upperclassman ignored them and stepped into the club room and made a beeline for Watanuki, a look of glee on his face.

“Ah, I thought that I sensed a kindred spirit!” the teen said, sounding delighted as he took a seat across from Watanuki and taking the Shopkeeper’s hands in his. Watanuki chuckled at the look on the other Hosts’ faces.

“Do you know our Watanuki, Nekozawa-senpai?” Kyoya asked curiously, hoping for a yes in hopes that he would finally get a lead on the elusive teen.

“No, not in the traditional way, but in a way that counts!” the black shrouded teen said excitedly and Watanuki smiled. The Hosts were confused. What did he mean by that?

“It’s nice to meet you too, Nekozawa. You can just call me Watanuki.” The spectacled teen greeted politely and respectfully. His eyes gazed beyond the teen’s form and settled on the swirling spirits of cats surrounding the boy’s form, purring and mewling contentedly around him.

“How many?’ he asked the dark teen quietly.

“Five.” Nekozawa replied, one hand twitching in response to a spirit brushing against it. Watanuki chuckled and shook his head. Of course, he would only be able to see that many. Nekozawa may be a Seer, but it was weaker in him after such a long line of Seers. There were, of course, many more than five spirits around him. He seemed to be especially favored by them, if the concentration of protection was anything to go by. Shaking his head, Watanuki replied.

“Fifteen to twenty. They come and go.” He said and the teen across from him looked absolutely delighted.

“Thank you so much! I’m grateful to see as much as I do, but you must be even more powerful to see so many, if not all of them!” the teen gushed, finally letting go of Watanuki’s hands. Quickly, he opened his robe enough to dig around till he found a black box and handed it over.

“Here. I believe this should be appropriate payment! I’ve heard rumors and would have believed them as such had I not felt it for myself, so this is my payment for both the experience and information. They have been in my family for three generations and are my personal favorites!” he said excitedly, handing them over and Watanuki smiled, accepting them, his blue eye seeming to glow briefly.

“Thank you. I can see they were well treated and well loved. An appropriate payment and I’ll be sure to keep them in the same wonderful condition as you gave them to me.” He said gratefully and his comments seemed to make the dark teen swoon.

“Thank you very much! Please feel free to stop by the Black Magic Club at any time! The Nekozawas will make sure that you are well taken care of and feel welcome! I shall tell my children and grandchildren about this experience!” Nekozawa said happily, clapping and making wild gestures with his hand puppet before striding out of the room, glancing back at Watanuki one more time before giggling and closing the door, disappearing out of the room. The Hosts felt absolutely floored and could only stare in silence at a calm Watanuki and fading black door.

“Well, if that is all for today’s activities, I think I’ll be going now.” Watanuki announced cheerfully and got up to leave. That seemed to shock the life back into the Hosts and they all blocked the door in a rush before Watanuki could even take a step.

“What the hell was that?!” the twins shouted.

“How did Nekozawa know you?!” Tamaki asked, his heart pounding in fear.

“What did he give you?” Honey asked, being held tightly by Mori, who’s eyes were widened slightly. Watanuki smiled and shrugged.

“None of your business.” He said casually, making sure the box was tucked carefully away in the folds of his clothes. The Club glared at him and Watanuki felt like he had just made a mistake. The Shopkeeper smiled nervously as he backed up in response to the majority of the Hosts walking toward him with a certain intent that he didn’t like.

“G-guys?” he asked and they smiled evilly at him. There was a beat of stillness before sudden chaos as they launched themselves at him, determined to get the box from the dual eye colored teen. Amazingly enough, though, they found their grasps coming up empty every time. Mo matter what they did, Watanuki seemed to be unruffled by their attempts, dodging their every move. Even Honey and Mori’s, which was completely impossible in the minds of the Hosts. There was no one faster than the two third years! They were such advanced martial artists that their speed was practically unmatched by everyone in the whole school, yet Watanuki could escape their grasp easily and even looked nonchalant about it, his pleasant smile still on his face the entire time.

“Please stop. I value the privacy of my customers and you all don’t really have a right to intrude.” Watanuki said softly, dodging again and dancing out of reach of the others. Kyoya blinked in surprise and paused.

“Customer?” Kyoya asked, curious. “How is it that he could be your customer if you had never met before?” Watanuki stiffened.

_‘Shit! I let that slip!’_ Watanuki cursed to himself and forced his body to relax once again. He couldn’t let any more slip than he already had. But this was going to be hard to explain away.

“Well, Nekozawa said that he didn’t know me in the traditional sense. It was through my, well, reputation that he knows me and of my line of work’s odd choices in payment.” Watanuki shrugged casually. “My predecessor wasn’t exactly quiet in her reputation and what she did and, as her successor, her eccentricities granted me some leeway until I had managed to create a reputation of my own. It’s not unlikely that my predecessor had previous dealings with Nekozawa’s family and told them about me after I succeeded her. She had many clients since she had been established long before I was born.” He finished explaining and that explanation seemed to satisfy their curiosity. At least, till one of them spoke up again and he felt his irritation spike.

“But what did Neko-chan mean when he said he ‘sensed a kindred spirit’?” Honey asked cutely, holding his plush bunny close. Why were they so observant when he _really_ didn’t want them to be?!

“Ah, yes, that did seem rather odd.” Kyoya commented, but Tamaki flinched and looked warily over at Watanuki.

“Nekozawa and his family have been associated with black magic! D-don’t tell me y-you and your family deal with it too!” he wailed fearfully. Watanuki blinked and tilted his head, thinking.

“Hm…well, Yuko wasn’t into black magic or anything that I’m assuming that the Nekozawas are doing….” He said thoughtfully. That was probably how Nekozawa sensed him out. His blood and power attracted spirits and those with a smidge of Sight as well, after all.

_‘Yuko, huh?’_ Kyoya thought, writing the name of what he could only assume was the name of Watanuki’s predecessor.

“Oh! So is that what you sell at your shop!?” Hikaru asked excitedly.

“You sell magic?!” Kaoru continued. Maybe they would finally get the question right! Watanuki simply snorted and was brought out of his thoughtful daze.

“Not even close. Anyway, if he really is into magic, it’s probably because he was taught how to do such things like palm reading and tarot cards. I’m not very good at it, though.” Watanuki admitted. That wasn’t how his magic was used. Though Kohane had gotten rather good at using the pendulum her “grandmother” had left her after her passing. He had picked up a few skills out of curiosity alone and because it was necessary at times for him to know it, but he didn’t specialize in it.

“You can do that?!” the club asked in surprise. Again, they were surprised that Watanuki had such knowledge and skills. He was truly befitting the title of the Mysterious Type. Watanuki fell back in surprise and landed on the couch, staring up at their glittering and expectant eyes.

“Can you do it now?! Can you do it for us?!” they asked excitedly, pressing closer. Well, everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi.

“I don’t see why they’re getting so excited about all this. Magic isn’t real.” Haruhi scoffed, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, as if summoned by the nonbeliever, the familiar cackling laugh echoed around the room and the loud mechanic whirring was heard before the platform rose up.

“Don’t be so quick to dismiss magic!” Renge called out, standing on the spinning platform and wearing a sparkling black and orange Halloween witch’s dress and pointy black hat with silvery spider webs.

“Isn’t it a bit too early for Halloween?” Haruhi muttered, feeling a headache coming up. And she was having such a normal day too….

“People practiced magic all the time in many different cultures all throughout history! There’s actually a lot to say about whether it’s real or not, but all true believers swear by it. Why, Japan is known for having most of their past drenched with stories of spirits and magic! Not to mention all the anime that have to do with magic in Japan! It so wonderful I could eat three big bows of rice!” she cheered, her dress twirling around in her in black glittery sparkles.

“Indeed. I don’t take stock in magic, myself, but I will say that many corporations think it best to keep a medium or occultist on hand for luck and assurance. My family has one for such occasions, though I can’t say I’ve ever met the woman but twice.” Kyoya admitted, and Haruhi looked at him, surprised.

“Precisely!” Renge smiled and hopped down from her platform to walk over to Watanuki excitedly. “And from what I saw from the box, I can only guess that they’re tarot cards!” she cheered and smiled smugly when Watanuki stiffened. He’d been caught!

“Tarot readings are popular in France, so I’m familiar with them, but I didn’t expect them to be here!” she smiled, looking expectantly at Watanuki and he sighed. There was no hiding them now and he could feel that the cards held no malicious intent. They usually didn’t, but one had to be cautious, especially if the cards didn’t think of you as worthy to handle them. Reluctantly, he withdrew the black box from his clothes and opened it, revealing very intricately designed cards, Major and Minor Arcana all intact and perfectly preserved.

“Woah…” The Club gazed at the cards in wonder. Watanuki sighed and brought the cards out slowly and reverently, handling them with care as he shuffled them expertly and with focus.

“I’ll only do a reading for one of you, so take a few minutes to decide and keep a question in mind what you want answered.” He said calmly. He really didn’t think he had it in him to do all their readings today and he doubted that all of them would have the payment he needed for this. He’d rather not hurt any of his new friends. The Hosts were quiet for a beat before chaos broke out and they were soon fighting over who would be getting a reading.

“Gentlemen, please! Since I am the president of the club, I believe that I should be the one to undergo this task, especially if it should prove to be dangerous.” Tamaki shouted, rising above the others in a commanding voice.

“It’s not dangerous if one does it correctly.” Watanuki commented, but no one heard him over the commotion.

“Well, we wanna get read too!” The twins shouted, pouting.

“Yeah! Me and Mori wanna get read by Watanuki and the Tarot cards!” Honey complained, riding on his cousin’s shoulders.

“I’ve gotten my tarot read before, but I simply _can’t_ pass up the chance at being read by our Mysterious Type host! Just _think_ of what I could ask and maybe we could implement it into his character lines!” Renge cooed, eyes glittering at the thought.

“Yes. I, too, am very interested in this. Especially since Watanuki seems to know a lot about it.” Kyoya nodded, staring at the other raven and Watanuki felt a shiver run down his spine at the predatory look in the other’s eyes. That thirst for information was something to be feared. Watanuki sighed and rubbed his temples, the increasing volume giving him a headache.

“Enough!” he called out commandingly and the room fell silent as all eyes turned to him. He stood and, for those in the room, it seemed like his very presence demanded their attention and their breaths caught in their throats. But the feeling lasted only for a moment, so short that they passed it off as just their imaginations and they continued to breath as they saw Watanuki’s annoyed face and their hearts calmed.

“Since you guys can’t decide on your own, we’ll leave it to chance.” He said softly and grabbing some skewers, discreetly breaking one of them and hiding the end in his leaves before holding them out to everyone. “Pick one.” He told them and they looked hesitantly at them. Understanding dawned on their faces and they all grabbed a stick, even a very unimpressed looking Haruhi. Excitedly, they looked at their sticks and sighed in disappointment.

“Oh. Looks like I got it.” Haruhi said dully, looking at her broken stick. Everyone’s eyes zoomed over to the clearly broken skewer in the girl’s hand and let out a small sound of disappointment. Watanuki nodded and sat down, gesturing for her to sit down across from him. The Hosts all whined in protest.

“What?! No! We wanted to get read!” The twins protested/

“Haruhiii! What if you get cuuuursed?!” Tamaki wailed, holding her hand desperately, but she shook him off.

“Alright, so what do I do? Ask for my future?” Haruhi asked, looking skeptically at the cards in Watanuki’s hand. The boy smiled politely and shook his head.

“No. Tarot cards as I have been taught are more for specific questions. The more vague a question, the more vague your answer will be. Think of it as problem solving. They can and have been used to determine your future, but I find that asking for it only brings trouble. Think of these as a helpful way to problem solve or help to make a decision.” Watanuki explained and the other occupants blinked in shock. Really? They had never heard of it being used like that.

“So, like if I’m facing a difficult decision, it’ll help me decide?” she asked and Watanuki nodded encouragingly.

“Yes. Now, please ask a question. It’ll determine how many cards you need for your reading.” Watanuki said, smiling at the girl in front of him.

“Ok, well am I on the right path for my career?” she asked, raising her eyebrow at him, as if challenging him to try. Watanuki smiled and nodded, taking the cards.

“Five cards then.” He said softly spreading them out on the table before him and gesturing for her to pick. Nodding, Haruhi took five, but didn’t turn them over, waiting for instruction from the boy. Focusing on his power, Watanuki laid the cards out and channeled his powers, his memory going back to the first time he had been read.

_‘Fortune tellers risk their lives with each and every fortune.’_ Yuko had told him after telling him that to tell someone’s fortune without putting their full effort into it was more than rude. And while he hadn’t done many readings in the past, he would definitely put his full effort into reading the girl who had become his friend. Especially since she seemed to actually be worried about this particular question. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the cards and placed them in their order, flipping them over.

“The Past.” And he flipped over the card, revealing the _Wheel of Fortune. He then flipped over another, the _Queen of Swords_._

_“The Base. What motivates you. Your unconscious thoughts.” He murmured, flipping over the next card. The World. Watanuki nodded. Flipping over another card._

_“The future. A possible result.” He said and moved on to the next card._

_“Your goals and ideals, what you wish, your inspiration, and possibilities.” He plipped the card to reveal the _Ace of Wands_. The Hosts watched anxiously as Watanuki flipped over the last card. The _Ten of Cups_, but this one was upside down._

_“The present, your heart, the center.” Watanuki finished, looking back up at Haruhi with misty, unfocused eyes, concentrating his power._

_“Wh-what does it mean?” Haruhi asked nervously, feeling her skepticism waver at the serious look on the boy’s face. Watanuki smiled and pointed over at the first card._

_“The cards hold many meanings, but The Wheel of Fortune always represents a radical shift or change. Whether good or bad, something set you on the path to your goal.” He said before smiling sadly, placing a hand on the unchosen face down cards on the table before taking a card, flipping it over. _Death_._

_“Oh. I’m terribly sorry.” Watanuki said softly and saw the stricken face on Haruhi’s face. How terrible to lose someone at such a young age. If he had to guess, he would guess that it was one of her parents. The look on the girl’s face told him that he was right and he empathized with the girl. He then pointed to the second card._

_“With the Queen of Swords as your Base, this represents that you think of yourself as a fair judge of character. As a student on scholarship, I can say that this is true. This card also represents clear insight and intuitive thinking. A brilliant mind indeed.” Watanuki smiled and the Hosts agreed. Haruhi was one of the smartest in her year and her intuition was usually correct. The fact that she had gotten that card was scarily coincidental…_

_“Ok.” Haruhi said, forcing her voice not to waver as a shiver went down her spine. She was trying to keep the waver from her voice, but there was still a faint tremble as she spoke. “S-so you said this was the possible result of the future?” she asked, regaining more of her confidence as she spoke. There was no way that he would know what she wanted to be, right? She hadn’t said anything about it in the few days she day known each other and he wasn’t a student, so he couldn’t ask around about information from her. Everything else had just been a coincidence, right? Even the fact about her mom… Watanuki nodded and held up the card._

_“The World.” He smiled. “It would represent success. It is the satisfaction of finishing something and would mean that, yes. As you are now, you are on your way to your goal. Do you mind if I check what your career choice would be?’ he asked, gesturing to the cards. He thought it best to ask this time instead of taking it upon himself to peek at other matters. Haruhi nodded, a determined light in her eyes. Watanuki smiled and concentrated on the cards, his hand hovering over it before choosing a card and flipping it over. _Judgment_.___

_ _ _“Hmm. How interesting. Based on this and who you are personally, I think…lawyer.” Watanuki mused, smiling softly before looking up at the shocked group before him. “Am I right?” he asked, but he already knew from the astonished look on her face. The Hosts felt simultaneously excited and stunned. No way! How had he known?! How had he guessed?! Every one of the cards so far had been accurate._ _ _

_ _ _“Wh-What are the other cards for, Wata-chan?” Honey asked nervously. “Y-you already answered Haru-chan’s question.” He said, clinging to Mori who was watching with wide eyes. Watanuki nodded and reached out to touch the next card._ _ _

_ _ _“Just to be thorough. You’ll see.” He said pleasantly. “The Ace of Wands represents passion and enthusiasm towards a goal, meaning you’re quite excited to be a lawyer, aren’t you? It’s your driving force for your future and I’m honestly quite envious you have such an enthusiasm for your future plans.” Watanuki chuckled and Haruhi smiled softly back. She truly was. Her mom had been such an amazing lawyer and mother and she vowed to be just like that. Letting out a small sigh, she nodded and focused on the last card. Her center, her heart, her present._ _ _

_ _ _“The Ten of Cups.” He murmured softly and Tamaki blinked._ _ _

_ _ _“Uh, Watanuki, shouldn’t you turn it around? It’s upside down.” The blond asked and blinking in surprise when Watanuki shook his head._ _ _

_ _ _“No. With the tarot cards, the reverse meanings are just as important as their usual upright meanings.” Watanuki explained and the group all let out an ‘oh’ of surprise and acknowledgement._ _ _

_ _ _“So what does that mean?” Haruhi asked, feeling nervous again. Watanuki let out a small sigh._ _ _

_ _ _“It means that one doesn’t acknowledge all that life has to offer, that one doesn’t sense the happiness of just being alive.” Watanuki said and Haruhi blinked in confusion._ _ _

_ _ _“What? What does that mean?” Haruhi asked and Watanuki smiled gently, placing a hand on hers._ _ _

_ _ _“It just means what while you are on your way to be what you want to be, don’t forget that there is more to life than just studying and work. Make sure you treasure the fun times, your friends, and your family.” He said softly, a fond look on his face and Haruhi’s eyes widened before blushing slightly._ _ _

_ _ _“O-Oh…” she whispered before smiling back and nodding. “Thanks for that. I’ll try to keep the thought in mind.” She said softly and Watanuki nodded before pulling back._ _ _

_ _ _“Now, I’ll need payment from you.” Watanuki said pleasantly and the others on the other side all dropped from shock and Haruhi felt herself wail on the inside at the pleasant smile still on the other’s face._ _ _

_ _ __‘He’s just like Kyoya-senpai!’_ she wailed internally and whimpered. Watanuki laughed and patted the top of her head._ _ _

_ _ _“It’s nothing so difficult.” He said calmingly. “I just want you to show me the supermarket. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to go and get my own ingredients, that I don’t quite know where the best shops are, what the best deals are, and what is better at which store. You seem like you’d know where to find the best prices.” He explained and Haruhi sighed in relief, nodding. At least it was a reasonable request and nothing outrageous like what the Host club would normally do. Or adding more to her previous debt like Kyoya would have._ _ _

_ _ _“Oh, uh, alright. I’ll be going to the supermarket this weekend, so you can come along with me then.” She said and Watanuki nodded, smiling._ _ _

_ _ _“Thank you.” He said and started to put the cards away, much to the displeasure of the others._ _ _

_ _ _“What?!”_ _ _

_ _ _“No!”_ _ _

_ _ _“Read me too!”_ _ _

_ _ _“Why do you get to go with Haruhi?!”_ _ _

_ _ _“I want to be read!”_ _ _

_ _ _“We want to go to the commoner’s supermarket too!”_ _ _

_ _ _And on they whined before Watanuki shot them a glare, freezing them all in place, even Kyoya who was usually unaffected by any glare. Sapphire and gold eyes pinned them all in place._ _ _

_ _ _“If Haruhi wants to bring you along, that’s fine with me, but please stop shouting.” He said coldly and all eyes turned to Haruhi. They all clung to her and whined, pleading for her to allow them to go with her._ _ _

_ _ _“No! You guys will just make a mess!” Haruhi whined, trying to break free, but was pulled back into the pile. Watanuki laughed and lounged on the chair, watching the chaos going on. Yes. This was what she needed. She needed these friends now and they would support her through her life. Smiling, he took partial payment from the joy she was secretly feeling at the amount of love and caring around her._ _ _

_ _ _*_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead on the inside  
But I hope this chapter came out ok.  
Again, sorry if I didn't get it right  
I'll try to get another chapter out soon  
Till next time, stay true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is a new chapter.  
Sorry it's kinda short and a little filler, but i guess it's better than nothing?  
i just wanted to say hank you to everyone and their amazing comments.  
They really make my day and i appreciate it  
:)  
Anyway, on with the show.  
I don't own xxxHolic or OHSHC

The next few days were…odd…. Well, more odd than what was usual for the Host Club. First of all, after the whole tarot reading escapade, the Hosts had spread the word that Watanuki knew such practices and the girls then asked him all about it during club hours. He had even complied with a few of the girls’ requests to be read in return for payment and it seemed to raise his popularity. The Hosts now referred to Watanuki as their “resident mystic” even though he protested that Mystics were a much different thing, but he was ignored and he resigned himself to being called that for the duration of his stay there and for the girls to request him more because of it. Second of all, after Haruhi fulfilled her payment to Watanuki, which went rather well, Tamaki had hounded him and had been staring at him constantly before finally exploding after two days.

“Watanuki! How dare you challenge my place as my precious Haruhi’s daddy!” The blonde wailed and talked him, pinching at his cheeks angrily.

“Stop it, Tamaki-senpai!” Haruhi called out tiredly, confused as to what he was even talking about. Watanuki was of like mind.

“What do you mean?” He asked and Tamaki glared down at him.

“Don’t you try to lie to me! You’re monopolizing my dear daughter’s time! She didn’t even allow the rest of us to go with her to the supermarket because she was going with you!” he cried. “So, I’ve come to a conclusion! You’re trying to be her father instead! She even let out that cute little blush! I won’t let you win!!” he yelled, shaking Watanuki violently.

“You’re gonna break him, boss.” The twins commented, watching the spectacle in amusement. Watanuki groaned before pushing away, looking deeper into Tamaki soul and the feelings hit him.

_‘Oh. He likes her.’_ He thought before smiling softly. _‘Misplaced feelings…. I wonder how long until he realizes it?’_ he mused before shaking himself out of his thoughts. Time to diffuse the situation in a way that the other would understand. Through sincerity. Time for more of his secrets to be reveled, then…

“While I don’t really understand what you mean by that, I think you’re misunderstanding the situation.” Watanuki said calmly, placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “If you say that you’re Haruhi’s “father” as you say, then think of it as me trying to be Haruhi’s brother.” He explained and that seemed to strike a chord with the Club President and the rest of the club.

“R-Really?” Tamaki asked skeptically and Watanuki nodded, a gentle smile on his lips and a wistful look in his eyes.

“I’m an only child and I didn’t have many friends when I was growing up. My mother and father were the only ones who loved me with everything they had. Then they died.” Watanuki confessed shyly, thinking back to those years after his parents had died. He had spent so much time running, seeing ghosts, and being afraid, that the other kids all thought he was weird and avoided him.

“That being said, I don’t quite know what a traditional family’s love would be like.” He had never met Himawari or Doumeki’s family during high school or any of Doumeki’s descendants’ families afterwards due to his confinement.

“But I had someone I thought of as a brother a long time ago. We were the same age and I think that he was the closest thing I ever had to a real family. Him and the friends and family he had.” Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai. They had all become someone he cared about so much. Especially Syaoran. His brother and twin in some ways. Sharing blood and linked together in such a way that they were truly family. He took a breath before he continued.

“Haruhi reminds me of a friend I once had. She was like a sister to me and I thought it would be nice if I was friends with Haruhi too. Would that be ok?” He finished and smiled sincerely at the other boy, only to be startled a little at the sight of Tamaki sniffling and in cartoonish tears.

“But of course you can! What a tragic story of love and family!” he cried, flailing and posing dramatically “How can I deny such a sincere request for siblinghood?!” he said, now hugging Watanuki tightly. “You can be Haruhi’s big brother!” he proclaimed and cuddled the raven close and bringing a very reluctant Haruhi into a group hug, which the rest of the members minus Kyoya joined in on.

“You can be a part of our family!” Hikaru and Kaoru cried, nuzzling into Watanuki’s neck and wrapping their arms around his waist.

“Yeah! You can be our little brother!” Honey cried, blubbering into his leg and hugging him close.

“Yeah.” Mori agreed, patting the top of Watanuki’s head. Haruhi sighed and gave in to the hugs all around her.

_‘They’re not letting go any time soon, are they?’_ she sighed in resignation, letting herself be hugged while the rest of the club hugged and cooed over Watanuki, who looked equally uncomfortable, but was doing his best to not react.

_‘Well, he’s handling this better than I thought, but I wonder…. He kept saying ‘was’. Is his family all gone?’_ she thought, feeling a pang of sadness in her chest. The had learned a lot about Watanuki’s character when they had gone shopping. He actually wasn’t all that different from her. He could cook and clean and clearly knew how most of the world worked. He provided pleasant conversation and she found herself relaxing around him and talking about her childhood and friends. In return, she got to hear about different recipes he enjoyed and the ones that he lived with. Twin girls and a friend of the family who came to visit frequently. No wonder he knew how to deal with the Host Club and their ways. But he still seemed to be very lonely even though he was smiling. He was right when he said that she had lost someone, but she was willing to bet that he had lost someone that was just as important. But living without his family or without any friends? It must have been so…lonely…

“Anyway! Now that our misunderstanding has been settled, we shall move on to what to do for tomorrow!” Tamaki announced, pulling away and bringing the others with him. Excitedly, the Club started chattering to each other and planning for tomorrow’s events and Haruhi saw Watanuki sigh in relief, brushing his clothes off. Looking at him, she sat down at a table that was still out and set a reminder to herself to do something nice for Watanuki. It wouldn’t do for her friend to be sad and the hidden look of sadness in his eyes pulled at her heartstrings.

“So, Haruhi,” Hikaru said, calling her out of her thoughts.

“Why don’t we go to the beach?” Kaoru finished. Haruhi tilted her head, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“The beach?” she asked and they nodded.

“Yupp!”

“Last time you said we should go to a real beach.”

“So why don’t we all go tomorrow?”

“Did I really say that?” she asked and they nodded, unimpressed at her forgetfulness. And then the chaos for choosing outfits ensued. Watanuki let out a breath and dusted off his clothes before taking a seat.

_‘That was a lot of hugging….’_ He thought to himself, rubbing away the feeling from his arms.

“Watanuki! You need another swimsuit for when we go to the beach!” the twins called out, grabbing him by the wrists and hauling him up to where a large number of male mannequins had been set up, each displaying swimming trunks with different designs.

“Here! Try this one!”

“No! This one!”

“I like this one!” About five pairs were shoved into his arms and soon, he was shoved away into the changing rooms where Haruhi was also trying on swimsuits. Did they forget that she was in there, or…? Either way, Watanuki knew better than to walk into the stall. It wouldn’t have been anything he hadn’t seen before, but still. It was rude and he didn’t want to embarrass Haruhi.

“Hey, I’m out here too, so don’t worry about anyone walking in on you.” He called out to the girl and she let out an appreciative sound.

“Thanks, Watanuki-senpai!” she called out, going back to trying on swimsuits. Humming, Watanuki sat in the chair in the hall and waited for the girl to unoccupy the stall and mused how long it would take for the other boys to realize what they had done by shoving him inside there.

_‘Any moment now.’_ He chuckled and, without fail, a minute later there came a crash from the doors bursting open.

“Haruhi! Watanuki, don’t look!” Tamaki shouted with the rest of the club behind him and looking just as panicked as he was until they spotted Watanuki calmly sitting on the chair.

“D-did you see?! You did, didn’t you?!” Tamaki wept, pointing an accusing finger at the boy, a fire in his eyes. Watanuki rolled his eyes and stood up, putting the clothes to the side.

“I’m assuming you mean if I walked in on Haruhi changing?” he asked in a bored tone of voice. Tamaki’s face colored a bright red and nodded vigorously.

“How dare you violate-!” he started but was interrupted by clothes hitting his head and toppling him over.

“That’s enough, Tamaki-senpai! He didn’t walk in on anything. He called out that he was out there and sat in the chair.” She explained, an angry look on her face. Watanuki nodded.

“Besides, it’s very rude to walk in on a lady while she’s changing.” He added and the class nodded slowly.

“Well, yes, I suppose that’s tr- WAIT YOU KNEW SHE WAS A GIRL THIS WHOLE TIME?!” Tamaki started, a contemplating finger on his chin before his eyes widened comically and he flailed around exaggeratedly.

“Of course.” Watanuki nodded. “I knew when I met her, but didn’t say anything because I figured it was none of my business as to why she was dressed as a boy.” He shrugged and the Club members behind a still dumbstruck Tamaki nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, once you see some of her mannerisms,” Hikaru started.

“It’s kinda easy to figure out that she was a girl.” Kaoru finished.

“Yeah! Haru-chan is girl no matter how she dresses!” Honey cheered while Mori made a noise of agreement.

“Indeed. Some of us aren’t quite as unobservant as you, Tamaki.” Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, greatly amused by the shock on the blonde’s face. 

“That, and you kept referring to her as a girl around me, so even if I _didn’t_ notice at first, I would have figured it out by listening to you.” Watanuki smiled and held in a laugh as Tamaki collapsed and Haruhi stepped over him.

“Well, this one fits.” She said, holding out a pink swimsuit to the twins and they nodded happily.

“We’ll wrap it up for you, so bring it tomorrow, kay?” they said cheerfully and the girl nodded. Watanuki sighed and poked at Tamaki with his foot.

“Alright, now that that’s out of the way, can you please leave? I have to change into these.” he asked, waving them away.

“Want us to help you change?” The twins asked impishly and Watanuki arched an eyebrow at them.

“I’d rather not be molested while trying to change, so no, but thank you.” He said frostily and turned away, stepping into the stall and leaving the Hosts with a chill up their spines.

_‘I thought Kyoya was the only one able to do that?!’_ they club screamed internally and dragged Tamaki back out into the parlor, closing the door behind them.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what chapter is next.  
Looking forwards to it?  
I'm super tired and studying for finals, so i'll see when i can post it.  
Also, I'm glad for those of you who like the idea of Shopkeeper Watanuki.  
It's a personal fav concept of mine.  
i actually have another crossover fic idea for it if anyone would like to see.  
i don't think I'll actually post it as it's actually more for fun, but yeah.  
Anyway, till next time, stay true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter  
i hope you all enjoy  
I am so tired, but the semester is over  
This is just the slightest bit more gay, but whatever  
Feels and fluff this chapter  
So...yeah  
On with the show  
I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or xxxHolic

The waves lapped up into the shore with a calming sound and the smell of sea brine filled the air. Watanuki smiled serenely out at the ocean as he watched the tide come in and out. The ancient feeling of the ocean filled his senses as if to remind him that while it was calm now, it could all change in an instant.

“It’s so beautiful out here.” he said in awe at the ocean and the club and girls around him cooed at his reaction. Unsurprisingly of Kyoya, the trip was arranged as another of their Hosting days, so the girls of the school had also come along to give them a different setting.

“I can’t believe he fooled us.” Hikaru said flatly and Kaoru nodded in agreement. Watanuki nodded but was determined to enjoy this day anyway. Luckily, the girls were content to just stand with him on the shore.

“So this is really your first time visiting the ocean?” A girl asked in curiosity and he nodded, smiling.

“Yeah. I never really had the chance to when I was younger. But I must say it is truly lovely. I regret not seeing it sooner…” he said serenely, making the girls swoon and cool off in the water.

“Did you want to go deeper in the water with us, Watanuki?” Another girl asked, blushing, but Watanuki simply shook his head, smiling sheepishly at the girl.

“I would but…I’ve forgotten how to swim. It’s been such a long time.” He admitted shyly and smiled slightly. The girls squealed and held each other, hearts in their eyes as they looked as a curious Watanuki who was slowly getting deeper into the water, a black robe with gold trim and dark green swirls covering his entire top half and arms, but revealing a similarly colored and designed swim shorts.

“So you’ve really never seen the ocean before?” Haruhi suddenly asked from next to him and Watanuki nodded, smiling.

“Yeah. I’ve only ever seen it in pictures, but never in real life. My friends always said it was beautiful, though…” he said. Haruhi nodded and looked out at the ocean, feeling the water lap at her feet.

“Yeah. I like the ocean. I’m glad you got to see it!” she said happily and they began chattering over their mutual agreement that water parks were most likely very unnecessary. From behind them, the other Hosts watched roses practically bloom around them from their cheerful interaction that had the girls practically screaming from pure fangirlism. Tamaki was clapping happily as cooed at the two.

“Look at my two children! Isn’t Watanuki just the best big brother to our little Haruhi?” he gushed and the rest of the Hosts rolled their eyes.

“Yes. They do seem to have good chemistry. That should bring our visitation up by a significant amount…” Kyoya muttered and looked down at his book, making notes and muttering his calculations softly.

“So why don’t you let us get that close to Haruhi, boss?” The twins asked, crossing their arms and pouting at their leader. Tamaki flapped his hand dismissively at them with an uncaring look on his face.

“That should be obvious! Unlike you two little devils, Watanuki has done nothing to harass my little girl, so I would trust him with Haruhi over you two any day.” He sniffed and the twins looked at him, unimpressed.

“Really? Thanks for the vote of confidence, boss.” They said and sighed, looking over at the two who were now seemingly shellfish hunting with Mori and Honey. Haruhi was waving around a plastic bucket full of shellfish in ecstatic glee. Watanuki was examining the numerous amount of shellfish and thinking of what kind of food he could make with this tonight, in like mind with Haruhi. The dual dreamy expression on both their faces made the other Hosts’ hearts melt.

“Awww! Look at how cute they are!” Tamaki cooed and ran over to join them, scooping up a crab.

“Look! Isn’t this crab just…crabtivating?” he punned, looking incredibly proud of himself and thought the dad joke to be appropriate. They smiled and rolled their eyes, chuckling, but the moment was ruined when a large centipede crawled its way up the centipede and everyone freaked out, running away while Tamaki stood still in fear and shock. Sighing, Haruhi plucked the bug up and prepared to throw it, only to be stopped by Watanuki when he took the bug gently from her hands and gently placed it on the rocks near the shore. He had spent too many years with spirits that he didn’t dare run the risk of offending or let his friends accidentally offend something. Then came the cries of the girls.

“That was so manly!”

“Haruhi was so brave!”

“And Watanuki was so gentle!”

“They weren’t afraid at all!” they all squealed amongst themselves, hugging each other in pure helplessness.

“Now that was something we didn’t expect.” The twins said, leaning on Watanuki and Haruhi.

“Now I know that most people don’t really care about bugs,” Hikaru started.

“And we didn’t think that you guys did,” Kaoru continued.

“But didn’t that centipede scare you at all?” they finished in union, staring at the two commoners. Said commoners shared a look and shrugged.

“Not really. I mean, it was just a centipede.” Haruhi said nonchalantly. Watanuki nodded.

“I garden often, so it’s not uncommon to see them and other bugs. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Watanuki added before being pulled away by some girls. Haruhi went back to shellfish hunting with Mori and Honey, joined by a few girls and the twins watched them go, an idea forming in their heads.

“Hmmm…” they smiled mischievously and turned to their leader.

“Soo…”

“I think we came up with a new game to play!”

“We think you’ll be very interested in it!” they cheered and Tamaki narrowed his eyes, looking very untrusting.

“It’s called the ‘Who Can Figure Out Haruhi and Watanuki’s Weakness’ game!” they announced enthusiastically, much to the surprise of Tamaki.

“What? That sounds like a horrible game to play!” he shrieked, horrified, but the twins simply smiled.

“No, no, you’re probably right.” Hikaru said dismissively.

“Besides, they’d only share their weaknesses with their real friends.” Kaoru finished, sharing a devious smile with his brother when he spotted the determined glint in their Club President’s eyes.

“They can trust me! Of course they can! I will participate in this contest!” He cheered and the Hitachiins clapped.

“We’re gonna participate too!” Honey suddenly cheered with Mori nodding behind him.

“Yes. I think I will participate as well.” Kyoya commented from behind them and jumped in surprise. “In fact, I even have the perfect prize for the winner.” He said, holding up middle school pictures of Haruhi. As the rest of them squabbled over the pictured and he held them teasingly away from them, Kyoya thought over strategies. Normally, he wouldn’t bother to be involved with something like this, and he wouldn’t have participated if it was just Haruhi, but since Watanuki was involved, he would. Anything if it meant finally having an upper hand on things. He knew how to handle or deal with everyone he knew, even his own family, but the other raven haired teen confused and frustrated him to no end with his occasional cryptic comments and knowing smiles. It really pissed him off!

“Alright!” Let’s do this!” Tamaki cheered and this is how it went…

**Attempt 1:**

The twins had taken Haruhi into a cave along with the few girls while the tide was still out, telling them a scary story while Mori and Honey took Watanuki up to the cliff face.

“Look at the view, Wata-chan!” Honey cheered and looked out at the sea, close to the edge. Watanuki smiled and stood next to him, admiring the view as well.

“Don’t look down, kay? It’s kind a high!” Honey said to him, smiling cheerfully, hopeful that this would work. Sadly, the boy looked down with no hint of trepidation.

“Hmm. It is. But I think we’ll be fine. The cliff is steady and the water is deep enough that we’ll be fine if we fall.” Watanuki replied. Honey felt his hope deflate as his plan failed and he looked down in disappointment with the taller teen one the wiser. Mori checked his cell phone where the twins had reported their similar failure with Haruhi.

Not afraid of ghosts or heights.

**Attempt 2:**

Next, they had put Watanuki, Haruhi, and Honey into a large truck and shut the door, encasing them in darkness, but the only thing they managed to accomplish was to freak Honey out about the dark and enclosed space so…

Nyctophobia and claustrophobia were out.

**Attempt 3 and so on…**

They were getting desperate. Honestly, everything they could think of that was reasonable for someone to get scared over didn’t work on either of the two. Fear of falling, drowning, sharp objects, and even straight up startling them didn’t work! By then, the sun was starting to set and the twins sat along a stone wall, tired from their efforts.

“Man! Nothing seems to work at all with those two!” Hikaru complained.

“Right? What kind of people are they? Everyone has a fear!” Kaoru whined, pouting. “And this game is getting boring now.” To which his brother nodded in agreement. From behind them, Tamaki was still muttering about how else to scare them and suggested snakes when a voice suddenly spoke from behind them, sending a shiver up their spines.

“So this was all a game to you, was it?” Watanuki asked disapprovingly, arms crossed over his chest and the guilt immediately weighed on all their hearts.

“W-W-Watanuki! I-I-! W-We-!” They all stuttered, looking frantically back and forth at each other and Watanuki as the boy above them stared coldly at them.

“Hmm. I thought you were better than all this. I guess I was wrong.” He said simply before walking off and the three could practically feel the ice trailing behind him, the dismissive and disappointed tone in his voice choking them with shame.

“W-Wait!”

“Watanuki!”

“Come back!” they all called out as they ran to catch up with the other boy but were halted in their attempts to speak to him when a panic-stricken girl ran up to them, practically in tears.

“Help, please! It’s Haruhi! Some local boys were messing with us and Haruhi stepped in to help but is in trouble!” She cried out. The boys stiffened and assured her that they would help and directed her away from the conflict before taking off towards the cliffs. They ran as fast as they could, Watanuki running ahead by quite a bit and getting there in time to see one of the local boys push her over the edge of the cliff. His heart caught in his throat as he watched her fall and, for a single moment, stopped time enough to cast a protection spell on her. He couldn’t help it. He knew she would most likely be fine, but he wasn’t taking any chances. When the flow of time resumed from its momentary lapse, he felt Tamaki blow past him.

“Haruhi!” he yelled and dove over the edge to help the girl. The rest of them now stood there and glared at the boys still holding the girls captive. The twins grit their teeth and pounced on the two, yelling indignities along the way. Watanuki focused on the girls who were still shivering in fright.

“Come with me. I’ll lead you away back to the rest of the group so you can go home and calm down. The others will have this handled, ok?” he said reassuringly, and the girls nodded, teary eyed. Gently, he grabbed their hands and pulled them along, projecting a soothing aura. As he walked down the cliff with the girls, he saw Kyoya run by and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. He was still angry at the Hosts, but right now, he had other things to deal with.

*

The girls had been sorted out with the help of Honey and Mori and they rushed back to the shore where Tamaki was coming out of the water with Haruhi in his arms. Watanuki sighed in relief before walking over with the rest, scanning over Haruhi for any injury. Protection spell or not, he was worried!

“It’s alright, guys. I don’t need a doctor.” Haruhi dismissed as she was let down and Watanuki was the first to react, much to the surprise of the Hosts.

“I’m so glad you’re alright!” he said softly, hugging her gently so as not to stifle her, but enough to show his worry. Haruhi blushed slightly and patted his back, pushing away.

“Thanks, but I’m fine, really.” She reassured him, which only served to incense Tamaki.

“What did you think you were doing?!” he asked, exasperated. “You can’t fight like Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai! You were up against two boys! What made you think you would stand a chance?!” he gripped her shoulders, worry clearly written in his eyes.

“But what does it matter that I’m a girl and they were boys? I was there, so I had to help.” Haruhi replied earnestly and Watanuki sighed softly. She truly didn’t understand what the underlaying issue was right now. If the hug and worry he had showed her just now was any indication, she likely had no clue at all at exactly how concerned for her they all were.

“That’s no excuse, you idiot! Don’t forget, you’re a girl!” Tamaki shouted and Watanuki stepped between them. This was getting out of hand.

“That’s enough, Tamaki.” He commanded, glaring up at the other teen. “We’ve been through a lot today and right now isn’t the time to press the issue.” he said, a hard edge to his words that left no room for argument. Tamaki felt a pang of…something spring in his chest, but quickly tamped it down with the still present anger that he tried to reign in.

“You really think so? Then fine.” He huffed, walking past them. “But I’m not speaking to Haruhi till she admits that she was wrong and I won’t talk to you until you admit that you were wrong in defending her!” he said, steaming, but stopped cold at Watanuki’s next words.

“Then I’ll do the same till you say that _you_ were wrong.” He said calmly and walked past, Haruhi trailing along in confusion, but also determined in that she was correct and that Watanuki understood her more than the others. The rest of the Hosts shivered, but it wasn’t because of the breeze rippling across the ocean. So, this was what Watanuki was like when he was mad. After a few more moments like that, they finally unfroze and walked back to the Okinawa Ootori mansion.

*

Later that evening, Watanuki and Haruhi were in the kitchen, preparing the crabs they had gotten from that afternoon in a comfortable silence, Haruhi or Watanuki breaking it only to ask about the dish they were making or for further instruction, but the earlier events still seemed to linger in Haruhi’s mind and she let out a small sigh.

“Do you...do you think Tamaki was right?” she asked softly and Watanuki stopped to look at her, setting his knife down, waiting for her to elaborate.

“Maybe I should take some self-defense classes or something. I mean, statistically, females are usually weaker than males are.” She said softly, staring down at the cut veggies on the board. Watanuki chuckled and smiled. Silly girl.

“That’s not the real issue here, Haruhi.” He said gently and she look up at him, confused.

“What do you mean? Did I cause a problem?” she asked and Watanuki sighed softly, leaning against the counter.

“Alright, let me put it this way. What if you witnessed me, who can’t really swim, fall off of that same cliff face?” he asked, a neutral look on his face. Haruhi felt her breath catch in her throat at the thought, the image now burning into her brain. Watanuki, her friend, falling into deep waters. Her heart thudded in worry and she understood.

“You were all worried about me?” she asked and got a response from behind her.

“Yeah. We really were.” Honey said and she whirled around to see Mori and Honey standing in the entryway of the kitchen, smiling softly at her.

“We were worried that you had gotten hurt or that those mean boys had done something bad.” Honey confessed, the echo of fear resonating through him at the memory of a small Haruhi being carried out of the water by a solemn Tamaki.

“So, to answer your question,” Watanuki continued and Haruhi turned around to face him, with an interested Mori and Honey watching him as well. “I think Tamaki is both right and wrong. He was right in that you shouldn’t have faced them alone, as we worried so much for you, but I don’t think it was wrong to interfere just because you’re a girl. The feeling of wanting to help is never wrong, regardless of gender. I’ve known some very strong women in my life, most of them with the power to snap me in half with their pinkies, but also because they are so strong willed. And you, Haruhi, are one of the most determined people I know with one of the strongest wills I’ve ever seen.” He finished, smiling softly at her and she looked down, eyes gentle before pulling Watanuki into a hug.

“Thank you.” She said and he patted her head softly before pulling her away.

“Now go get showered and dressed and you can apologize to them at dinner, ok?” he said, holding her shoulders gently and she nodded, smiling softly.

“Alright. I’ll see you there.” she said before turning away, walking out of the kitchen, her mind cleared and her heart lighter. How long had it been since she was able to talk with someone like that? Her father was great, but he tended to be incredibly overexaggerated about certain topics. She hadn’t had someone to reassure her like that since…her mother…. She startled a little and mused softly to herself. How odd. Now that she thought about it, Watanuki sort of did remind her of her mother…

*

Watanuki, Honey, and Mori finished preparing food in relative silence, only interrupted by the sound of clanking dishware.

“So, what kinds of women did you know?” Honey asked, curious. Watanuki stiffened slightly before relaxing. This was what happened when he spoke freely around people like Honey and Mori. But he supposed he could give them this.

“My predecessor. I believe I’ve mentioned her before. Yuko. She was loud, demanding, and drunk a good percent of the time.” He admitted honestly as he placed the finished dishes on the counter and the two teens looked at him in shock.

“She demanded me to cook every day for her and to run seemingly impossible tasks for her, sometimes in the middle of the night.” Watanuki continued, much to others’ growing concern. “But, she was a strong woman. She did all that to prepare me for my position. She knew she was dying and was as lively as ever. She cared for me in a way that no one had in years and had me meet amazing people who I would come to see as friends.” he finished, smiling fondly at the memories of the woman. The third years blinked before smiling. Clearly this woman meant a lot to their friend and they were grateful to her for putting him on this path to meet them.

“Who else?” Mori asked and Watanuki smiled.

“My friend Himawari! She was such a bright and happy person and very cute!” Watanuki cooed, to which the others raised their eyebrows. A possible crush? “Her children were also very cute and I’m just glad she found happiness!” he finished, not noticing the teens deflate as their plans were shredded. She was already married? Well, so much for any plans of matchmaking. And they didn’t know much about his preferences to matchmake any of the boys they knew with him either. Honey suddenly brightened.

“Oh! Takeshi and I just wanted to say sorry for trying to scare you! It just looked fun. We’ll apologize to Haru-chan too!” Honey bowed, followed by Mori and Watanuki smiled gently, patting both their heads.

“Thank you. I can’t be scared that easy anyway, but I still didn’t like the attempts, so thank you for apologizing.” He said and they straightened up, smiling at the other boy.

“Now let’s go put these on the table, ok? The others must be hungry.” He said pleasantly and they nodded enthusiastically as they admired the food on the platters. It looked delicious and much better than just the plain crab they originally planned on preparing. They drooled as they carried the food out into the dining room and eyes it hungrily as they set it down and took their seats.

“Thank you for making all this. I’m sorry that there aren’t any maids here to help you.” Kyoya said and the third years shook their heads.

“We just brought it out! Wata-chan and Haru-chan are the ones who made it!” Honey chirped and Kyoya looked down at the food before nodding appreciatively. It really did look delicious.

“Well, thank you Watanuki. We appreciate the hard work.” He said and Watanuki waved the comment away, watching Mori leave to get Haruhi for dinner.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” he said, small smile on his face before sitting down and peering outside at the sudden turn of weather, ignoring the purplish aura of misery emanating from the corner.

“It’s pretty gloomy outside. I think it’s gonna rain.” Honey commented, looking at the stormy grey clouds outside and Hikaru snorted.

“It’s not just gloomy outside.” The elder twin said and looked over to the base of the column where their leader was hunched over in depression.

“It’s pretty gloomy in here too.” The younger twin finished, raising an unimpressed eyebrow in the same direction.

“Just look at the boss.” He said and yes, Tamaki still had not moved from his state of depression, despite the twins talking about him.

“Stop moping around, boss.” Hikaru said in a bored fashion.

“You really shouldn’t have picked a fight with her.” Kaoru finished, equally bored.

“You know, they say that miserable people usually bring it down on themselves, right?” Watanuki commented, smiling coldly at the three of them and they all felt a shiver go up their spines. Oh. Right. They had forgotten about Watanuki’s anger in all the excitement about Haruhi. Just as the twins were about to say something about it, though, the door to the dining hall opened, revealing Haruhi and Mori. The club wondered in awe at Haruhi wearing something distinctly feminine: a cute, light pink frilly dress that suited her well.

“Woah! Haruhi! Where did you get that dress?” The twins asked, looking her over appreciatively.

“From my dad. He probably repacked my bags before I left. He’s always trying to get me to wear this frilly girly stuff.” Haruhi replied, looking down in slight annoyance at the dress. She normally wouldn’t have a problem with more feminine clothing, but it was irritating when her father repacked her bags without telling her.

“You look so cute, Haru-chan!” Honey cooed and the twins were singing their praises to her father as well. Watanuki chuckled and smiled at the girl.

“You look lovely.” He said simply and she smiled in thanks. Finally, they all sat down to dinner, but before they could do anything else, Haruhi spoke up again.

“Before we start, I just wanted to say…I’m sorry…” she said softly and the club members who weren’t present for the talking the kitchen blinked in surprise.

“Really?” the twins asked in surprise, eyes wide. Haruhi usually never caught onto things like this.

“S-so you’re admitting that you were wrong?!” Tamaki yelled, standing up and pointing at Haruhi. She raised her eyebrow and thought back to what Watanuki said before responding.

“Yes, and no.” she said and continued before Tamaki could explode. “I’m sorry for worrying you all. I really didn’t think about how it would scare you all for me to be in that situation.” Haruhi conceded, taking in their expressions of awe before looking at Tamaki again. “But I won’t apologize for interfering! It doesn’t matter that I’m a girl! I was there and I had to help those girls, so I’m not sorry for that!” she said firmly, and Tamaki was so flustered, he couldn’t respond for a second.

“What?! But then that’s not really admitting you were wrong!” he yelled and Haruhi nodded.

“I guess you’re right. About that, then.” She said and smiled slightly. Tamaki growled and sat down again, turning away to refuse to look at her.

“Then I’m still not speaking to you!” he said, and she nodded.

“That’s fine, Senpai.” She said, taking a page from Watanuki’s book by being calm and passive when she knew that doing so would only serve to make him angrier. And it did indeed as his face tinted red in annoyance. Watanuki chuckled and smiled at Haruhi.

“It’s ok, Haruhi. You don’t have to talk to him. You can talk to me, Honey, and Mori.” He said pleasantly and the ones excluded from the list felt ice chill their veins. Yeah. He was still mad.

“L-Let’s dig in, guys?” Honey said nervously, trying to break through the tension of the moment. Watanuki smiled brightly and passed around the dishes to be served before starting up a conversation. Haruhi smile and took a bite of her food, her expression becoming blissful and starry eyed. How was this the same food that she cooked?! The others around her all had the same reactions with Watanuki being the only one unaffected.

“A-Are you some sort of professional chef or something?”

“This is so good!”

“Can I never eat anything but this again?”

“Could my family hire you?”

“I think I just died and went to heaven!”

“….”

“Please give me more!”

That and similar sentences were proclaimed to a very calm Watanuki who was sipping tea.

“It’s no problem. And thank you, but I already have a profession, Kyoya.” He said softly, much to the other’s displeasure.

“Can you teach me how to make this?” Haruhi softly and Watanuki nodded, smiling fondly at the girl.

“Of course. Just tell me when you’re free and I’ll bring the ingredients.” He said softly to her so the rest wouldn’t overhear over their proclamations of the food. The girl nodded and smiled before returning to the delicious meal. Soon, the dining room fell into silence as they focused on their food, with Tamaki shooting accusing glances at Watanuki and Haruhi with said two ignoring him deliberately. Finally, after a few more minutes, Tamaki couldn’t take it anymore and burst.

“Fine! It seems the both of you refuse to admit how wrong you are!” he growled. “Kyoya! Would you take me to my room?” he asked stiffly, getting up. Kyoya sighed and got up reluctantly from his spot. At least he had finished.

“Sure. Let’s go.” He said, leading him out. Watanuki grinned and took another bite of his food slowly.

“How childish.” He said softly, but loud enough for the blonde to hear as he passed by. The blonde stiffened and paused for a second before striding out of the room at a hurried pace. Smirking, Watanuki took a last delicate bite of his food before continuing to sip at his tea. Haruhi sighed and put her fork down. She felt like she was in the right, but it still churned at her stomach that Tamaki was so upset about it. Was he being childish like Watanuki said? Yeah, kinda, but it still hurt that he refused to even compromise about this.

“Do you…think he’s right?” she asked softly, and the question hung in the air for a beat.

“Well, it’s like you said. We really were worried for you.” Hikaru started, chin resting in his palm as gold eyes looked at the girl.

“But we also understand that you wanted to help. That apology was more than we expected, anyway.” Kaoru finished, surprising Haruhi.

“So, just wait for Tama-chan to calm down, kay? He was the most worried for you.” Honey smiled at her encouragingly.

“You already know my opinion on the subject.” Watanuki smiled softly at her and Haruhi nodded, looking down sadly.

“Still. I’m really sorry, guys. I never meant to worry you so much.” She apologized quietly and the Hosts’ hearts melted and they all swept her up in a hug.

“Aww! We forgive you! You’re so cute!” They all cooed at her and made her feel marginally better about it all, but the guilt still weighed in her stomach.

“I-I think I’m gonna be sick…”’ she mumbled and they promptly paused before they quickly rushed her off to the nearest room with a bathroom they could find. Watanuki watched them go and smiled. Such funny children. Sighing, he looked around at the empty plates and platters of leftovers before resigning himself to the cleanup. No maids and the Hosts had gone, meaning he would have no help in this endeavor.

*

Sometime later, the remaining four Hosts gathered in the dining room again to find it completely clean and empty. When popping into the kitchen, they found it was also empty, but pristine with the used platters and plates washed and drying on the drying racks.

“Wow. I guess Watanuki cleaned and went to his room.” Kaoru commented.

“How’d he get this done so fast, though?” Hikaru wondered in awe.

“Aww! We didn’t even get to say good night! And I’m already so sleepy!” Honey complained, his eyes drooping. Mori nodded and patted his head.

“It’s time for bed.” Mori said before picking up his small cousin and cradling him close, making his way out of the dining room, but before they left, Honey called out to the twins.

“Hey, Kao-chan? Hika-chan? You should go and apologize to Wata-chan, ok? He’s pretty upset, and I don’t want him to be mad at you two anymore….” The loli boy murmured before yawning, leaning on Mori’s shoulder and drifting off. With that, the two left the dining room, leaving the twins alone. Hikaru sighed and scratched the back of his head, uneasy at the thought of apologizing.

“Man, what a pain. Can’t we just do it in the morning?” the elder twin asked, and Kaoru sighed, nodding but knowing it probably wasn’t a good idea to leave the argument to fester overnight.

“We might as well get it over with. Then he won’t be as mad at us in the morning.” Kaoru said, but Hikaru just pouted, shaking his head.

“Then why don’t you go and apologize for the both of us? Besides, I’m tired.” Hikaru complained, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. Kaoru rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement, knowing it was just better to give into his brother instead of arguing over the point.

“Alright. I’ll meet you back in the room.” Kaoru said and walked down the hall, parting ways with his twin as he headed towards where Kyoya said Watanuki’s room would be while his twin went back to their own room. The halls were silent as he walked and the wind picked up outside, causing rain to start falling lightly. Finally arriving at the door, he took a breath and knocked gently.

“Watanuki? Hey, are you in there?” he called out but received no answer. Trying the door handle, he found it was unlocked and slowly pushed the door open. It was dark in the room and the only light available was from the moon filtering through the clouds and peeking in through window, illuminating the still form of the teen on the bed. Was he already asleep?

“Watanuki?” Kaoru called out, moving further into the room and closing the door behind him. Approaching the bed, he saw that Watanuki was, indeed, asleep, his jet black hair mussed around him and eyes usually hidden behind large round glasses were now closed, his face relaxed. His pale skin seemed to almost glow in the moonlight in an unearthly way. Kaoru was entranced and before he knew it, he was next to the bed, his hand outstretched to touch the other to wake him, but before he made contact, a strong hand caught his wrist and he let out a little scream of fright. Eyes wide, he saw the now open eyes of the older boy on the bed. Cool sapphire and warm gold met honey eyes, but lacked the usual sharpness and clarity when he interacted with them all. Instead, his eyes were hazy and unfocused, almost glassy. It was as if they weren’t really looking at him, just through him, and the white and red patterned sleeping robe spread around him lightly, making him blend in with it and giving him the ethereal look of a ghost. For a split second, Kaoru was sure that he was. Like at any moment, if he moved or even _breathed_, the other would disappear, but then the moment ended.

“Kaoru? What are you doing in my room?” Watanuki asked, his eyes focusing on the other and letting go of his arm in confusion. Kaoru let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sat on the bed, knees weak.

“I-I-! Sorry!” the boy said breathlessly, staring at the older boy and Watanuki sat up, tilting his head in confusion, his robe wrapped loosely around him, exposing his collar and a little of his shoulder.

“Sorry for waking me, or for something else?” he asked and Kaoru felt the guilt return to gnaw at him.

“W-Well yes, but-!” Kaoru rushed and bit his lip, pausing and looking down at his hand in his lap. “I-I’m sorry, for trying to scare you. Hikaru is too. We just wanted to know what you were scared of. We realized it was wrong of us now.” Kaoru admitted in shame and looked up at Watanuki’s impassive face.

“Then why didn’t you just ask?’ he asked softly, looking down at the younger teen. “You know, most people who do that I could never consider my friend. And maybe that’s what you want. I can treat you like that in kind, if you’d like. Like an enemy or someone who wants to hurt me. Because that’s what happens, in my experience. Those who try to get those answers out of me by force never really are my friends.” The Shopkeeper said softly and sat up all the way, his robe slipping further down, revealing part of his chest and his arm. They were covered in scars, both large and small. Kaoru looked at him, eyes wide in horror.

“Wh-what happened?” he asked, voice and hand trembling as it drifted out to touch the other’s scarred upper arm. They were old and silvery things that crisscrossed over the skin and Watanuki chuckled softly before pulling up his clothes, covering himself up again.

“That, is a secret.” Watanuki said evenly and Kaoru reeled at that.

“What?! No! You have to tell me! Those are some serious scars! And they’re all over you!” the younger twin yelled at him, but the other simply smiled at him, saying nothing, which simply served to infuriate the twin more, but before he could let his feelings be known, Watanuki spoke.

“How about a trade? It’ll be easy. Tell me a secret and I’ll tell you one of equal measure. Tell me the right secret and I’ll tell you why I have these scars. You only get five, but either way, you get something out of this, don’t you?” Watanuki said pleasantly and Kaoru gaped at him. 

_‘Is he serious?’_ the younger teen thought, but the look on the other’s face said that he clearly was. Kaoru huffed and face the other. Fine. If the other wanted to play like that, he would play along. For now.

“Fine.” He muttered before frowning in thought. “Ok, when Hikaru and I were about eleven, we took separate classes just to see if we could and if anyone would notice our differences. It…it didn’t work…” He said, wincing at the memory. No one had noticed. They were surprised the twins were separated for once, but they would still mistake one for the other. Watanuki nodded.

“Alright. Well, when I was ten, I think. I used to hear noises from the next apartment. I knew thought someone lived there, so I didn’t think much of it. It was only when the landlord came up to tell me that someone was moving in that I even thought it strange that I’d never met them before. As it turns out, when I told him and he called the police, it was where an escaped criminal had been hiding out. It was lucky they never saw me, or that I saw them.” Watanuki said softly and Kaoru’s eyes widened. Chuckling, Watanuki grinned at the teen.

“Next?” and Kaoru felt himself scramble.

“U-Uh, I-I’ve never been with anyone before. I-I’ve been asked a lot, but, well, what was the point when they wouldn’t tell me and Hikaru apart?” Kaoru admitted softly and Watanuki nodded, giving a gentle smile.

“Neither have I. Not even once. I’ve never been on a date either.” he said and Kaoru gaped at him.

“Wh-what? R-really? Why not?” Kaoru asked incredulously. It seemed incredible to him that Watanuki hadn’t had at least _one date_. The teen was attractive enough to attract either gender should his orientation go that way, so why?

“No one has really caught my interest. And no one has shown any interest in me. I was pretty awkward and people tended to avoid me because I was weird. I had a crush on a girl once, but we realized it was better to just stay friends afterwards.” Watanuki shrugged and Kaoru’s mouth hung open in astonishment. What?!

“No one?!” he gasped and Watanuki paused.

“Well, I suppose there was one, but I was a bit too dense to notice…. It’s too late to do anything about it now, even if I know about it.” he said and Kaoru’s interest was piqued.

“Who?” he asked, but Watanuki remained silent.

“Next.” He said and Kaoru sighed. Mysterious Type he truly was.

“Ok, ok. Well, once Hikaru and I went around when we were in elementary and cut the hair of every girl we met. We never got in trouble for it…” Kaoru confessed and Watanuki raised his eyebrow at him judgmentally.

“Should I even ask about that?” the raven haired teen asked and Kaoru blushed, shaking his head.

“No. We were just…terrible kids.” He admitted and Watanuki chuckled before rolling his eyes.

“I fell out of a window once. It almost killed me.” He admitted and Kaoru almost felt this heart stop.

“W-wait?! Wh-what?!” he screamed and stared at him as if trying to see through the robe to the scars.

“I-Is that how you got all those scars?” Kaoru asked. Watanuki smiled thinly.

“I got many scars from that event. I lost a lot of blood too…. It was only because my friends helped me that I’m alive.” The older male said softly, rubbing his arm lightly. He really had come close that day, didn’t he? And it had made Himawari-chan so guilty over it too, hadn’t it? He knew she lived with that guilt for the rest of her days, as well. She had told him as much on her death bed…. Kaoru let out an uneasy breath and looked worriedly at the other. How could he be so calm about this? He looked entirely unperturbed by the fact that he had been in such frightening situations!

“You have two more chances.” Watanuki said teasingly, breaking him out of his reverie. He focused on the other and sighed shakily, nodding.

“Alright, well…um…it’ s not much of a secret to anyone in the club, but…I’m still ashamed of our actions…” Kaoru started, hesitantly. “Whenever me or Hikaru would get a confession letter from a girl in class, we would…wait for them and then…trick them into thinking we were the other twin and wanting them to say that they wouldn’t mind either of us. Then we’d humiliate them and insult them before leaving…” He said softly, feeling the weight of the guilt settle in his stomach. Because as much as he may have wanted others to suffer the way that he and Hikaru suffered, he had always felt bad about it afterwards…. Watanuki nodded, placing a sympathetic hand on the other’s clenched fist. Looking up, Kaoru expected to see disgust or anger on his face, but found only sympathy and understanding. Watanuki smiled and raised a hand to his eye, covering the gold one.

“I wasn’t born with this eye, you know. Both my eyes used to be blue.” He said and Kaoru’s eyes widened before he settled down for the story.

“I did something stupid that, well, had worse consequences than I was expecting. Shizuka, my friend, unwittingly intervened for me and payed the price for it.” Watanuki whispered, thinking back to the spider web. “I …couldn’t let that happen. I couldn’t let him pay for my mistake, so I gave up my eye.” His hand drifted away from his eye and he chuckled, thinking back to the anger on the usually stock teen’s face. Kaoru, on the other hand, felt horror and his own hand raised to his eye. He had given up his eye! The image of a bloody, in pain Watanuki entered his mind and he felt like throwing up.

“He was really angry with me for doing that.” Watanuki smiled. “He helped me get another eye and even helped restore my sight afterwards, though it’s not back to how it originally was.” He nodded and Kaoru nodded worriedly. How many things had Watanuki gone through?

“That’s a…good friend…” Kaoru finally said after a long moment of silence. The older boy nodded, placing a finger thoughtfully on his cheek.

“I suppose that’s when I should have realized that he liked me as more than a friend, huh?” he muttered and Kaoru began nodding in agreement before sputtering in shock and an ugly feeling settle over his heart.

“Wh-wh-! Wa-?! _He?!_” he spluttered and Watanuki laughed. 

“Anyway, you have one more left. And none of these have really touched on any deeper things yet.” The raven teased and Kaoru glared at him. “You have to tell me something personal if you want any of your questions answered. It was your wish to know, wasn’t it?” The elder boy said lowly, eyelids lowering halfway. Kaoru huffed and glared harder at the other.

“Well maybe if you would just tell me what secret you wanted, then I’d get to know what I want to know!” the younger teen said impatiently, but the other shook his head.

“That’s not how this wo~orks!” Watanuki said in a singsong voice.

“Fine! You really want to know a secret?” the younger twin growled, gripping the front of Watanuki’s robe angrily and pulling him forward. Watanuki watched on, unruffled. “This is my fear, and my fear alone…. Not even Hikaru knows about it…” Kaoru said, loudly at first, but his voice cracked and went back down to a whisper. The other simply stayed silent, patient and waiting, letting the boy get it out on his own.

“I-I… I want to be different. I want to be different from Hikaru, but I’m terrified of losing him. I know I’m ready to let go, and I think he’s learning to be alone too, but it scares me too… What will I do when he’s finally ready to let go? We’ve always been here together…” the red head said softly, feeling himself shake. He had held on to that secret for so long…it had almost hurt to part with it. The very thought had him shivering in fear. Yes, he very much wanted to be recognized as an individual and not just Hikaru’s twin and he wanted the same for his brother, but the prospect was terrifying. It was frightening to think about, but it was also so liberating to finally say it! To admit it to someone out loud! But it was also humiliating to let someone else know and shame welled up in his throat, threatening to choke him. How stupid must this all sound to Watanuki, who must have no idea what it was like for him-! But his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden warmth wrapping around him. Blinking in confusion, his eyes cleared to realize that Watanuki was hugging him with a gentle, comforting strength. Without meaning to, Kaoru found himself sinking into the embrace, hugging the other back.

“There’s nothing to be shamed about.” Watanuki murmured soothingly, petting the other’s hair. “You are a unique individual, Kaoru, and nothing can change that. Yes, you have a twin that looks physically identically to you, but you have different drives, passions, and souls. It’s not wrong to want to be seen as such. As for what will happen when you finally _do_ separate, well…I imagine that’ll be all up to you.” The raven ran his fingers through soft hair like one would a frightened child. And that was what he was, wasn’t he? A frightened child that wanted reassurance. Kaoru sniffled, burying his face in the crook of the other’s neck, taking comfort in the soothing words and actions.

“Up to me?” he asked softly and Watanuki nodded.

“You want to separate, yet you’re afraid. That’s natural. It’s a big change after being so long together, but it will all fall on you as to how that turns out. It will give you both a chance to grow, to change without the other, but don’t be afraid. No matter what, he will always be your brother. You will love him the same and he will love you the same. That is something that no one but you two can change.” Kaoru nodded slowly, his tears slowing and feeling his heart grow lighter at the words. breaking away from the embrace slowly, he wiped his eyes and tried to hide a blush. He couldn’t believe he just broke down in front of Watanuki! Watanuki simply smiled patiently at the other, waiting for him to calm down.

“S-sorry… Didn’t mean to-“ Kaoru started but Watanuki shook his head, a soft smile on his face.

“Don’t be. You looked like you needed it. I’m just glad I was able to comfort you.” He said and Kaoru’s face flushed a light pink.

“Still…” he muttered, but the raven shook his head again, chuckling before looking outside again as the low rumble of thunder swept through the sky and lightning flashed, lighting up the room for a split second. The odd light seemed to almost make the elder boy’s eyes glow with an unearthly light.

“I suppose it’s my last secret to tell, isn’t it?” he murmured, tilting his head in thought. “So, which one should I tell you?” he murmured to himself.

“How about what you sell?” Kaoru asked, not quite sly since he was still calming down, but Watanuki shot him a teasing smirk.

“Now, now. I’ve already set my conditions for that, so that one’s off limits.” Kaoru pouted, but didn’t say anything more on the matter. Suddenly, Watanuki’s expression lit up and his smile brightened.

“Alright. I know which one to tell you.” He grinned and pulled Kaoru closer, leaning to whisper in his ear. Kaoru’s eyes widened as the whisper reached his ear and he opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly a loud crash of thunder sounded, startling the younger boy and his hand slipped in the sheets, sending him crashing on top of the other harshly.

“We’ll there’s no reason to tackle me over it, you know?” Watanuki scolded lightly, but teasingly light, knowing it was accident. Kaoru gaped at him before a blush spread over his cheeks again.

“That’s not-!” he hissed at him before a knock at the door followed by a chorus of “coming in!” was heard and the door swung open, revealing Hikaru, Haruhi, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya.

“So…what’s going on here? Did we interrupt something?” Kyoya asked. Honey felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the scene, Mori’s usual stoic face was now frowning at the sight and his hands went to cover his small cousin’s eyes. Hikaru’s mouth was agape in absolute shock. Kaoru blinked in confusion at their reactions before turning back to Watanuki and realized exactly what the others were most likely seeing: him, hovering over Watanuki, who’s robe was slipping down his shoulders, though not enough to reveal his scars, his pale legs peeking out from under the sheets and the robe, hair a mess and Kaoru’s face flushing. The lightbulb of enlightenment suddenly flickered on above his head and he sat up, protesting wildly and scooting away from the other boy.

“No, no i-it w-w-wasn’t like that!” Kaoru stuttered. “W-we were just-!” he stuttered but couldn’t quite finish the sentence as it all got to be too much for him, and he buried his face in his hands.

“Well then. First Tamaki, now Kaoru. What is the Host Club coming to?” Kyoya commented, writing something down in his book briefly before shutting it. That seemed to trigger the unfreezing of the others and a commotion started, a flurry of questions was sent their way, getting progressively louder and louder with each one. Watanuki sighed and got up, straightening himself out before answering their outrageous questions with a thoroughly embarrassed Kaoru.

*

An hour later, Kaoru lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of his twin’s breathing. After a good thirty minutes of questions and explanations, he had dragged Hikaru back to their room to get to bed and the others had left Watanuki to finally go back to bed. Sadly, sleep wasn’t coming easily to him and he was left wide awake, Watanuki’s final secret bouncing in his head. On a certain level, it definitely made sense, but…there was no way. Could he have been lying? No, he didn’t seem the type, but…there was just no way it could be true…. And it wasn’t like Kaoru could bring this up to the others. They would never believe him. Well, Hikaru and Tamaki might. There was no accounting for the others. He groaned quietly before rolling to his side, huffing in annoyance. Watanuki better provide a better explanation for him in the morning! Snorting, he closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep.

_‘I can see ghosts.’_

*

Kyoya hummed softly as he wrote away in his book, his mind positively reeling from the information in his head. He was not ashamed to admit that he had been listening at the door, but he also wouldn’t mention it until someone asked. He hadn’t meant to listen in, really, but after being forced out of his room by Tamaki and Haruhi, he had been left to wander the halls and he was on his way to find the others to see if they were awake. Then he heard voices from Watanuki’s room when he thought the boy should have been asleep. They were on the second secret when he began listening in and his only regret was that he didn’t hear the last one before they were interrupted by the thunder and the rest of the Hosts came charging in. Either way, he learned some very interesting things about Watanuki.

“Soon there will be nothing left to hide, Watanuki.” He smirked.

*

Things were awkward in the morning to say the least. Watanuki heard from Honey and Mori about the situation between Haruhi and Tamaki and he could only raise his eyebrow at the blond. Tamaki was left furiously stuttering and red faced as he denied anything perverse about his actions.

“I was just trying to help!” he screeched, but the other Hosts rolled their eyes and walked out of the mansion with their luggage in tow. Chuckling, Watanuki turned to join them, but was stopped by Tamaki, who had grabbed his elbow gently, his face still red but dying down to his usual color.

“Watanuki, wait…” he said and the black-haired boy blinked in surprise before nodding, turning around to face him, saying nothing.

“I-I…” Tamaki stuttered before taking a breath, looking up at him nervously. “I wanted to apologize for my words and actions.” He said quietly, his cheeks flushing with shame at how he had spoken to the other. “I realize now that you were right. I shouldn’t have talked to Haruhi that way, especially not since she was trying to help. I was just-“ he said in a rush but stopped when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the other smiling gently and patiently at him.

“It’s alright. I’m just happy that you and Haruhi made up. And that you could admit that you were wrong.” He said and Tamaki blinked in surprise, a small blush on his face before he burst into a cry of joy, hugging the other tightly.

“Yay! My son isn’t angry with me anymore!” he cheered and Watanuki squirmed away from the tight hug.

“Well, now we just have to deal with your perverse ways, and everything will be alright.” Watanuki said airily as he walked away to join the others by the car, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Wh-What?! No! I’m not a pervert! I was just trying to help!” Tamaki protested, tripping over himself as he ran after him.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for their support and comments  
They keep me going and tell me this is going well  
Doumeki may or may not come in next chapter  
So look forward to that possiblility  
Was this too OOC?  
I don't know  
Till next time, stay true


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone.  
Hope everyone had a good one.  
Anyway, here we have another chap.  
It's not really serious, more fluff than anything.  
So sorry for no exposition.  
It's also split into two parts, so sorry about that.  
I don't own xxxHolic or Ouran High School Host Club

Watanuki sighed as he sat on the couch, staring up at the ceiling and watching the smoke from his pipe waft lazily through the air, forming pictures of birds and butterflies as they drifted up. There was club today but it wasn’t until later, and it left an odd hole in his chest. They were so lively, there was never a dull moment around them, unlike the shop. He had spent so long here, he lost all sense of time, and not in a good way. This was his home but also his prison for so long. It was a reminder of things he had lost, but also experiences he had gained as the Shopkeeper. It was painful and wonderful at the same time and his love for the Shop only increased with every passing year. He had meant to take up Yuko’s mantle in remembrance of her and everything that she stood for, but as time went on and with more and more coming to him for help, he found he enjoyed his work and he wanted nothing more than to continue doing it.

But why was he thinking of this _now_?

Well, there was a reason…

“Happy birthday, Watanuki!” a high-pitched voice shouted just as black covered his vision, latching tightly onto his face. The Shopkeeper made a sound of displeasure as he pulled Mokona off his face, glaring down at the creature.

“Do you have to do that every year?” he asked grouchily and Mokona nodded happily.

“Yes! It’s one of Mokona’s super special secret abilities! Happy Birthday Surprise Attack!” Watanuki rolled his eyes and set the creature to the side just as Maru and Moro came running in holding red and gold balloons and a small cake with a candle.

“Watanuki! Happy Birthday!” they cheered, running over to him and settling on the couch next to him, placing the cake into his lap and hugging him tightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around either girl, snuggling them closer and kissing the top of their heads affectionately.

“Thank you! Did you both make this yourselves?” he asked, and the twins nodded, proud of themselves.

“Yes! We wanted to do something special for you!” they replied and squealed when Watanuki hugged them tighter, nuzzling into their hair.

“Thank you so much.” He said softly to them and basked in their joy for a moment before letting them go and turning to the cake in his lap.

“I have to go to the Club right now, so I’ll eat it when I come back, alright?” he told them and they nodded cheerfully.

“Alright!” the squealed and took the cake, running off to store it in the refrigerator. Sighing the Shopkeeper stood up and stretched, feeling the weariness of another year settle over his heart. He stared down at his hands, fully expecting the wrinkles of age in his heart to be reflected on the surface of his hands, but no. His hands were the same as always, pale and smooth with youth. Unchanged.

“Watanuki?” Mokona asked softly from the side, snapping Watanuki out of his reverie. Taking a breath, he turned to smile at the small creature.

“I’m fine, Mokona. Anyway, I should be getting ready to leave. They’d never let me live it down.” He sighed, pouting and going off to his room to get appropriately dressed.

*

Watanuki walked to the school and took in the sight of the pink blossoms of the trees. It filled him with a sense of peace and the tension in his shoulders left. It wasn’t that he disliked his birthday, but it was different when he couldn’t celebrate with anyone or they all were gone before him. Not to mention he had never celebrated with anyone before. He had celebrated it when Shizuka and Kohane had been around, but after they had passed… Well, then he, Mokona and the twins had celebrated on their own. But the spirits that he had made friends with during the years had also occasionally stopped by to give him a gift. He had appreciated their attempts to make him happy and responded in kind when he could.

The Shopkeeper sighed and walked into the school. Now he only hoped that the Host Club would forget that it was his birthday today. He had told them before, not thinking about the consequences of it, but now he honestly regretted it. Knowing them, they’d end up going to the extreme and making a mess of things. And as amusing as they were, this really wasn’t what he wanted today. Call him old, but he wanted to take it easy and stay out of trouble today. He just wanted to spend his time relaxing! Well, relaxing and hiding in the Shop. While he had managed in his long life to find protection against the more violent spirits that were out for his blood, that didn’t stop them from trying, especially with each year of experience he gained. It seemed to make to make his blood more potent and tasty, he guessed? Either way he liked to avoid being outside for any prolonged amount of time on his birthday.

“Wata-chan! You’re here!” Honey called out as soon as he stepped through the door, running over to launch himself at the teen. Watanuki braced for it, internally stiffening for the weight and touch, but was saved from the imminent tackle by Mori, who caught his little cousin midair.

“Mitsukuni, no.” the taller boy reprimanded gently and gave a slight nod to shorter raven. Watanuki sighed in relief and smiled brightly at the other in thanks before moving to the back of the room, taking his usual spot. Surreptitiously looking around, he didn’t see anything that looked birthday related, but that didn’t really mean anything when it came to the Host Club. They may have a reputation for being brash and flashy, but they also had the strangest ability to be sneaky when they wanted to be. And so, he remained suspicious of the entire room and its occupants. Finally, as Tamaki came barreling into the room, he thought that his fears were founded. Which was why he was surprised when he zoomed past him and took refuge under a table, his feet sticking out slightly from underneath the pristine white cloth.

“Um, Tamaki? What are you doing under there?” Watanuki asked, eyebrow raised. When he got no response, he got up and walked over to the table, lifting the cloth to see Tamaki’s trembling form.

“Tamaki? Why are you under the table?” he asked curiously and violet eyes turned to him, wide in fear.

“D-Devil twins…!” the teen whispered, terrified. Watanuki tilted his head, still confused. He knew the blond had an inherent fear of the twins and their mischief, but he had never seen the president of the club as scared as he was now.

“What about the twins?” He asked, trying to get the teen to say more, but he did nothing more than curl up in a ball and whimper quietly. Sighing, Watanuki let the tablecloth fall again and turned to Honey and Mori, so far the only other Hosts in the room.

“Do you know why Tamaki is acting so off? I heard him say something about Hikaru and Kaoru?” he asked and Honey smiled and nodded, giggling.

“It’s cuz its Hika-chan and Kao-chan’s favorite day!” the small boy cheered, though Watanuki could tell there was a hint of nervousness in it.

“Favorite day?” he asked and Mori nodded, his eyes incredibly stressed out, which only served to worry and confuse the Shopkeeper even more. Finally, as if to provide some terrible answers to his burning curiosity, the red haired twins opened the door and strolled in, a mischievous grin etched onto their faces in a way that seemed particularly malevolent.

“How’s everybody doing today?” Kaoru asked, amber eyes sweeping the room before settling in on the three of them, grin growing impossibly wider.

“We hope everyone is having a great day!” Hikari said in a saccharine sweet voice, his grin mirroring his twin’s in a way that made Watanuki break out in a slight nervous sweat.

“H-Hi Hika-chan, Kao-chan!” Honey greeted them, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. Watanuki gave them a simple wave, confused at the third year’s reaction and that seemed to set the twins off. Their eyes focused solely on him and they sauntered towards him, draping themselves over him and clinging onto him tightly.

“And how are _you_ today, Wata-chan?” they purred in tandem. Watanuki blinked but remained otherwise unruffled. They were certainly more clingy than usual, but nothing that seemed too alarming.

“I’m fine. And I can tell you two are having a good day.” Watanuki said slowly, feeling for all intents and purposes that he was walking through a minefield. The two chuckled, sharing a glance, and turned intense gazes on the boy between them.

“We’re having the best day!” they said in unison and Watanuki felt a shiver break out all over his body.

“I see…” Watanuki said slowly and tried to extract himself from their grip, but they held fast to him, pressing close enough for the Shopkeeper to feel their twin heartbeats on either side.

“Do you know why-“ Hikaru started

“-this is such a nice day?” Kaoru finished. Watanuki shook his head, feeling relieved that no one seemed to catch on that it was his birthday, but he wasn’t any less wary.

“Well, it’s a very special day!” they cheered happily and Watanuki looked at them, confused.

“Don’t you know what day it is?” they asked and he shook his head. His mistake. The Twins smiled maliciously and clung to him.

“It’s April Fool’s Day!” they cheered Watanuki felt his heart sink into his stomach. April Fool’s Day. A day dedicated to practical jokes and pranks. It was a European invention that hadn’t quite made it to Japan, but people seemed to celebrate it more and more often now. And it was definitely annoying for anyone who had a birthday on that day. No wonder it was the twins’ favorite day. He now understood the other Host Club’s fear.

“Oh.” Was all he could say because really, what _else_ could he say?

“And since it’s our favorite holiday and everyone else refuses to celebrate with us, you have been recruited to celebrate with us!” they said happily. Watanuki sent a pleading look at the rest of the Hosts for them to save him, but they only looked at him sympathetically.

“We’ll miss you, Watanuki!” Honey said, sniffling and waving dramatically to him. Even Mori looked at him with something akin to pity.

“Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Watanuki!” Tamaki called out, drying his streaming tears with his handkerchief.

“Traitors.” Watanuki scowled at them as he was dragged off down the hall and into a room. The others simply watched in pity as he was dragged off and could only shudder to think about what the other boy was going to suffer because of the twins.

*

How did it come to this?

Was he cursed?

Did he do something in a past life to deserve such treatment?

Hadn’t he suffered enough?

Well, regardless if any of his questions were valid, there he was now. Dressed in a jester costume. In the middle of the hallway. Fending off two very touchy twins. Could his day get any better?

“Remind me why you think this is a good idea?” Watanuki asked as he pushed off the twins, sighing as they seemed to be attracting more attention.

“Because it’ll be funny!” Hikaru smiled, cuddling up to him. Kaoru nodded, grinning.

“Imagine how much more people will come to the club if they think me and Hikaru are fighting over you?” Kaoru added and both twins chuckled happily. Watanuki glared at both of them, shoving them away.

“That still doesn’t tell me _why_ I’m dressed up like this.” He huffed, crossing his arms and hearing the bells on his sleeves jingle with the movement.

“Cuz it’s our favorite day and you want to make us happy!” Hikaru laughed and Kaoru agreed, hugging Watanuki close.

“I still don’t think-“ Watanuki protested but was interrupted by the sound of the bell, ending class.

“Showtime!” the two murmured and shared devious grins, getting into place. Watanuki sighed and resigned himself to twins do as they would, feeling each of them take an arm from either side. Just as the rush of students entered the hallway, the twins started up their “fight”, shouting loudly as they proceeded to play tug-of-war with a very unamused Watanuki.

“He’s mine!”

“No, he’s mine!”

“I saw him first!”

“We saw him at the same time!”

“He likes me more!”

“No, he likes _me_ more!”

And their shouting got louder and louder the more attention they attracted, each twin taking turns tugging the raven closer to them. And poor, poor Watanuki did his best to deal with it since he was pretty sure there was no one who was going to intervene for fear of the twins.

_‘Why do these things always happen to me?’_ he whimpered in his head and from a secluded part of the school, Haruhi felt a swell of sympathy build up in her chest.

_‘I don’t envy you, Watanuki. Stay safe.’_ She sent a prayer his way and continued with her homework. Back with the three in the hallway, they had caused quite the commotion and the girls where murmuring up a storm. The twins cuddled up to Watanuki lovingly and cooed at him, laughing. The Shopkeeper groaned in annoyance, trying to hold as still as possible to get them to relax the death grip they had on his arm. Finally, after what felt like forever, but their arms loosened and the raven took his chance to make a break for it. He quickly slipped his arms out of their grip, twisted around, and sprinted away, leaving a very surprised audience behind him. Everyone watched with their jaws open in shock till Kaoru finally broke the silence.

“Huh. Guess he’s shy.” And that just seemed to set off the crowd again as they were bombarded by questions of if they were dating and who was winning in their affections, and a multitude of others.

_‘This may have been a bad idea.’_ The twins thought as they were consequently buried underneath the fangirls.

*

And that was how the rest of the day went. Watanuki was inevitably trapped by the twins every hour or so and they would cause a scene, professing their love and grabbing the attention of all other passersby. Then Watanuki would break free and attempt to hide, but they always managed to find him again. He wasn’t sure how, but they did. Maybe it was because they had been there longer than he had? That was probably it. And things only got worse as they entered the Host Club and opened it up for the day. The twins continued their “proclamations of love” and the other Hosts did nothing to help the Shopkeeper for fear for their own sanity and from the retaliation the twins to wreak upon them if they interfered. Haruhi tried to help him, so he couldn’t blame her for that, but Tamaki was adamant in keeping her away. Why was he even putting up with this, anyway?

“Are they really trying to win you over?” one of the girls asked as a group of them sat before him on the couches, eyes wide in awe and…something else? Admiration? How odd.

“No. They’re just being silly. You know how they are.” He said and shook his head, smiling softly, a hint of annoyance in his eyes. The girls only looked at him sympathetically, but probably not for the right reasons.

“Oh, I’m sure they’re sincere!”

“Yeah! Don’t worry!”

“They’re trying so hard!” And other such platitudes were given in response and he sighed. He figured. Females always were weird about things like this.

“Everyone! We have an announcement to make about our love!” the twins suddenly called out, standing on their couch. The room fell silent and everyone, especially the girls, payed attention. There was a moment of silence before their serious faces suddenly melted off, replaced with devilish grins.

“April Fools!” they yelled and there was a beat of quiet before chaos broke out. There were wails of despair and sadness from some of the girls as well as yells of triumph from others. There was even an angry “dang it!” from the back that sounded vaguely like Renge. The chaos continued, along with sympathetic words and glances to Watanuki till all the girls were gone. Getting them out of the room at all was a herculean task all in itself. Watanuki sighed and sagged into his chair, exhausted from the entire day. What was his life?

“Well, this has been fun.” Hikaru said cheerfully, plopping down next to him and throwing an arm around the back of the couch behind Watanuki.

“I’d call today a successful holiday!” Kaoru agreed, mirroring his twin on the other side and grinning at the other boy. The Shopkeeper shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“For you both, maybe.” He muttered. Truthfully, he didn’t mind the game they were playing as it was really causing no harm. Didn’t mean it didn’t get tiring, though. Kaoru chuckled.

“Well, we’ve already pranked everyone else.“ he commented grinning.

“Yupp! So it was your turn to join in on the fun!” Hikaru finished and then both cuddled up to him.

“Yeah. It’s true!” Honey commented from beside them, chomping away at his cake. “Hika-chan and Kao-chan played pranks on all the rest of us except Haru-chan!” he said and Watanuki stared at them, unamused.

“It’s what they did even through middle school. They were terrors.” Tamaki said, pouting accusingly at the twins. They just chuckled and smiled, launching into a plan for the next year’s prank. Watanuki sighed and rubbed at his temples.

“Hey, you ok?” Haruhi asked and Watanuki looked up to see her worried face.

“Yeah. I’m fine. But I think I’ve had my fill of the twins’ company for the entire month.” He joked and she giggled.

“I understand completely. But at least the day is over, right?” she asked and he shook his head.

“Not quite yet. I have other things to do at home.” He said and Haruhi blinked in surprise, tilting her head.

“Really? What is it?” she asked and at that, she managed to get everyone else’s attention and they zoomed in on him.

_‘Is this what a trapped animal feels like?’_ he thought as the eager eyes all attempted to burrow into his brain. Their intense curious stares made him nervous on the inside, thought he showed nothing but his usual calm aura. Suddenly the door slammed open and all eyes turned away and to the entrance. Watanuki let out a sigh of relief and blessed whoever just came in internally, but as soon as he turned to see who it was, his blessings turned into vehement curses.

There, in the doorway, looking as impassive and nonchalant as the rest of his ancestors was Doumeki Sayaka. If it weren’t for the situation at hand, Watanuki would have laughed at the image that the dark, imposing man would have made, looking incredibly serious while standing in a pink and white room filled with roses and looking incredibly out of place.

“D-Doumeki? What are you doing here?” Watanuki stuttered, getting to his feet. The man stepped towards him, avoiding the Host Club and their dumbfounded expressions.

“You’re late.” he said simply and Watanuki looked at the clock. It was well past the time he was supposed to have left for home.

“Oh, sorry.” He apologized and Doumeki nodded, placing a hand on his back and steering him towards the door. But before they reached it, their path was blocked by the Host Club, who had realized that they were not, in fact, frozen and knew nothing about this stranger that was attempting to steal away one of their members.

“Who are you?” Hikaru asked.

“And why are you taking our Watanuki?” Kaoru finished. Both twins had their arms crossed and were looking suspiciously at the man.

“Guys, stop. I have to go.” Watanuki scoffed and tried to push past the Hosts, but just ended up in the middle of a cuddle pile with a bunch of grabby hands and arms that **would not let go**.

“But Watanuki! You can’t just go off with a stranger!” Tamaki wailed and Honey nodded viciously in agreement. Mori and Doumeki now looked like they were having a silent staring contest that neither wanted to back down from.

“He’s not a stranger to me. Just to you.” Watanuki protested, but his argument was drowned out by the loud wining from the others. Finally, Kyoya decided to come back from whatever shadow he had merged into to interfere in the situation.

“Please excuse them for their idiocy. My name is Ootori Kyoya, the Vice President of the Host Club. Who might you be?” he asked, using the polite yet serious face he used for business. Watanuki sighed and with the help of a few well-placed pinches and dodging arms, he escaped his entrapment and stepped toward the man.

“This is Doumeki Sayaka. He’s a friend of mine.” He said and the man behind him nodded.

“Oh! Is he the friend of the family you were talking about?” Haruhi asked and the Hosts looked at Haruhi in surprise. Doumeki raised his eyebrow at Watanuki as if to say _‘you talk about me?’_ but the Shopkeeper only rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, this is him. I’m usually home by now, so he was worried.” Watanuki explained and got an ‘ooohh’ in response. “Right, now we really have to go.” He continued, trying to push through again, but was stopped by Honey.

“What are you late to, Wata-chan?” he asked innocently, glancing up at his cousin who seemed to have ended his staring game with the man and they now held an aura of respect for each other around them. Watanuki opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the stoic man behind him.

“It’s his birthday party.” He said simply, smirking slightly at the glare the Shopkeeper sent him.

“IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!” the hosts yelled. Well, everyone but Kyoya, who looked incredibly unimpressed and slightly disappointed in his friends.

“He did tell us his birthday when he first came, you know.” He admonished and the Hosts looked sheepish at the realization. They had completely forgotten about that. Tamaki was the first to recover from the embarrassment. 

“Well, to make up for our mistake and to show you the love from the rest of us, it is up to the Host Club to throw you a birthday party!” the President announced cheerfully and with a flourish. Watanuki looked at him with a deadpan face before turning away, pulling Doumeki with him.

“No.” he said and was promptly dragged back into the room by the Hosts, much to his displeasure.

“Nooo! You have to let us throw you a party!” Tamaki whined and clung to him.

“Yeah!” Honey agreed, hanging onto his leg. “It’s your birthday and we forgot, so we have to make up for it!” he said and the others agreed, even Haruhi, though she was wondering exactly what sort of over exaggerated and flamboyant shenanigans they would plan for her friend.

“Guys, no. It’s just a small party and I already have something planned.” Watanuki protested and was saved from the clutches of the teens when Doumeki pulled him away gently, placing the Shopkeeper behind him slightly, as if to protect him from the clingy high schoolers.

“It’s a private event.” He said in a monotone and serious voice, which seemed to put the hosts on edge. Kyoya raised his eyebrow as he typed away on his laptop, searching for the man through his family connections.

“W-Well, I’m sure you can make an exception for his friends, right? It’s only one day, after all!” Tamaki asked, intimidated, but still eager to participate.

“It’s at his home, and you all are still not allowed to go there, right?” Doumeki replied and held back a smirk as the Hosts glared at him.

“Well if he would tell us where he lives and where his shop is, then it wouldn’t be a problem.” Hikaru bit out.

“Then we could all visit and have his birthday party.” Kaoru said, crossing his arms and glaring up at the man, now suspecting that there may have been another reason for the raven haired teen to keep them away from his home…

“You’re still not allowed. We have our deal set.” Watanuki commented, raising his eyebrow at their attempt. If they thought they were going to be able to change Doumeki’s mind, he’d like to see them try. He was a credit to his line in that the stubbornness ran strong within his blood. That, and the level of asshole didn’t seem to diminish with each generation that went by. Even with Kohane’s blood alleviating it somewhat. The man honestly just wanted to mess with the teens that wanted to be friends with his charge. To prove they were worthy of him and all that.

“Please, Wata-chan?! We just wanna celebrate with you.” Honey pled with the other. Mori simply stared at the man, his eyebrows raising minutely and the man stared back, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Yes! As the father of this family, I demand that you let us into your home so that we may throw you a birthday party!” Tamaki shouted, pointing a finger at Watanuki, violet eyes narrowed in determination. Watanuki sighed and stepped out from behind Doumeki, rubbing his temples.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” he asked and the boys shook their heads.

“I’d just give in if I were you. You know how they are when they get something into their heads.” Kyoya said nonchalantly and Haruhi nodded, sighing.

“I’d hate to agree, but I’m pretty sure that if you don’t throw them a bone, it’ll only get worse.” She said, grimacing at the thought and Watanuki nodded, looking resigned.

“Fine. We can celebrate.” He said, accepting his fate and the Hosts cheered, but was cut off again. “_But_, we’ll do it here. Our deal about my house and Shop are still in place! None of you can go there till you finish your end of the deal.” he said and the others let out a groan, but began to spring into action.

“Right! Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, you are in charge of the cake!” Tamaki ordered and the cousins nodded, saluting their president.

“Right!” they yelled and took off towards what Watanuki could only assume was the kitchen.

“Hikaru, Kaoru, you will be in charge of dressing up the birthday boy!” he said happily and the twins nodded, grinning evilly at Watanuki. Doumeki glared at them for the looks they were giving the smaller boy beside him, but the red headed twins would not be deterred, darting around the tall man and grabbing the Shopkeeper.

“Doumeki! You and Haruhi get the presents since I’m sure you’ll understand his tastes better than the rest of us!” Tamaki smiled, gesturing to the two and startling Doumeki from the glaring contest he had engaged the twins in. Haruhi sighed and shook her head, tentatively touching the man’s arm.

“Come on. They wont actually hurt him and Watanuki is strong enough to take care of himself for a little bit.” She said to the man, trying to be assuring and he nodded reluctantly, sending Watanuki a look that might have said ‘see? This is what happens when you have friends’ and followed the girl out of the room. Watanuki winced as he saw his final defense leave the room and now there was nothing to protect him from the twin menaces on either side of him.

“In the meantime, Kyoya and I will decorate! Everyone meet back here!” Tamaki yelled excitedly and grabbed Kyoya, dragging him out to get supplies.

“Well, now that we have you in our grasp,” Hikaru started, smirking.

“We can do whatever we want to you!” Kaoru finished before both pulled the raven to the dressing rooms, chatting ecstatically about how they always kept clothes for the members in there for such an occasion. Watanuki groaned and pulled away from their grips.

“I’m perfectly capable of dressing myself, thank you very much!” he argues, straightening out his clothes and glaring at the twins, who simply grinned back.

“We know. We just don’t care.” They said in union and tugged the boy into a stall, shoving clothes in with him for him to change into.

“Don’t forget to come out so we can see how you look!” they called out and laughed as they heard a groan of annoyance from the other side of the curtain.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.  
i'll get the next part out as soon as I can and continue the main plot  
Enjoy my sideline  
And yes, i did this before his birthday  
Cuz i'm lazy  
Till next part, stay true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a while and I apologize  
But here it is  
Part 2 of the birthday chapter  
I hope you all enjoy  
I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or xxxHolic.

The man walked silently next to the girl down the street, a bag swinging slightly from the girl’s fingers as they went. There was an awkward silence between them, or at least the girl thought so, and she sighed, peeking up at the tall man beside her.

“So how long have you known Watanuki?” Haruhi asked him, her pace quicker as she tried to keep up with the man’s stride. They hadn’t spoken much while they were trying to find Watanuki a present other than asking if they would like something or not, but Haruhi was bursting with questions. The others may not have noticed, but she saw how much affection the two had for each other and there was something in Watanuki’s eyes that conveyed his complete trust in the man.

“A long time.” The man replied, voice low and eyes fixed in front of him. Haruhi sighed sheepishly.

_‘Wow. Is this what Mori-senpai will be like when he grows up?’_ she thought to herself before shaking her head, clearing those thoughts from her mind.

“So, um, how did you get to know him?” she asked, trying to create conversation about their only common point of interest. “I only know that he said you were a family friend. Did you know his parents?” she asked and jumped a little internally when his intense gold eyes settled on her.

“So that’s what he told you, huh?’ he asked and Haruhi nodded, feeling nervous under the man’s gaze. Finally, after a moment, the eyes turned back to the road ahead.

“My parents introduced us. I never met his parents. They were long gone by the time I met him. My family has been friends with his for generations, so I met him when I was young.” He said finally, surprising Haruhi.

“Really? So you grew up together?” she asked and saw the corner of the man’s lip curl up in a small smile.

“You could say that.” he said vaguely and there was silence again as they continued walking back to the school.

_‘Is he always this quiet?’_ Haruhi thought to herself. _‘If he is, then it’s amazing how Watanuki is able to handle the Host Club so well.’_ She peeked up again at the serious man and was startled to find he was looking back at her, a small shriek escaping her lips.

“He’s been alone for a very long time.” He said finally, voice soft. “He’s has no one but my family and his assistants with him for so long, I wasn’t sure how his relationship with this club would turn out. He must like you all.” He chuckled slightly and Haruhi felt herself blush slightly, looking down.

“I don’t know why. They’re all lunatics.” She muttered and Doumeki smiled.

“He doesn’t get attached to people that easily, so there must be something about you all that makes you special.” He said gently and Haruhi snorted.

“Yeah. We’re “_special_” alright.” She said, but after a moment, she smiled, reminiscing about the good times she had had with the boys.

“Well, I can say that they’re mostly good people. They’re over the top and loud and absolutely crazy, but they genuinely care for people, especially when they decide they like you. Especially our club president. He’s a bit of a dunce, but he has a good heart and tries his best to help everyone that needs it.” She explained and Doumeki sighed softly, giving a small smile.

“Good.” He said and they continued walking. Haruhi wasn’t sure why, but she got the feeling that they had just gotten the approval of the man, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. After that, they continued on in silence back to the school, enjoying the sill silence of the day before entering the school before arriving to absolute chaos in the club room. On one side, there was Tamaki, Honey, and Mori, with the latter two being vocal about how the theme of the room needs to mesh with the aesthetic of the cake and then disagreeing about what the theme should be while Mori was simply nodding in agreement with his cousin. Kyoya was off to the side on his laptop as usual, occasionally looking up to glare at them when they were being too loud. On the other side of the room, the twins had cornered Watanuki with a pair of scissors.

“It’s just a little trim!” Hikaru shouted, on the right side of the raven haired teen

“Don’t be such a sissy about it!” Kaoru joined in, scissors in hand. Watanuki was backed up against the wall, glaring murderously at them as he held his hands protectively over his head.

“You’re not getting anywhere _close_ to me while you have those scissors!” Watanuki growled, eyes piercing, but the twins were unwavering. Watanuki was now dressed in a long-sleeved black button up with embroidered red chrysanthemums along the bottom, white pants, and a pair of black and red belts that crossed over his body and matching black shoes. All in all, he didn’t look bad, but he did also remind Haruhi and Doumeki of a frazzled cat hissing at something it didn’t like.

“Guys, leave him alone!” Haruhi called out, marching forward and pushing the two out of the way, coming to Watanuki’s rescue. Doumeki followed close behind, asking silently if the other boy was alright, to which he nodded and relaxed, smiling softly and earning an affectionate ruffle of hair. From the side where the twins were now being scolded by Haruhi, Kaoru glanced at the two of them, sending an unnoticed glare to the taller man before turning back to face Haruhi’s lecture about handling scissors responsibly and why it was a bad idea to give unwilling people haircuts.

“So what did you get me?” Watanuki asked curiously, looking at the bag in the man’s hands. Raising an eyebrow, the man simply lifted the bag above his head, out of the other’s reach.

“It’s a surprise.” He said, holding the bag away and Watanuki pouted, standing up and trying to reach for the gift anyway, leaning against the man as he tried to stretch for further reach. Sadly, the man was also a credit to his line in that he was freakishly tall, dangling the bag just out of reach.

“I’m going to open it in a moment anyway, so let me see what’s inside!” he said and tried reaching around the man to get to it, but was held back by the man’s other hand, holding his shoulder so couldn’t get closer.

“No. You know the rules: no presents before the cake.” He said in his usual deadpan, but there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes for anyone looking hard enough. Watanuki huffed, but chuckled good-naturedly, sitting back down on the couch.

“Fine. Have it your way.” He pouted, crossing his arms as if angry, but his companion knew he wasn’t angry. “But you better have gotten me something good.” He said and the man only rolled his eyes before bringing the bag over to the table that held numerous party favors and decorations.

“Excuse me, may I speak with you for a moment?” a voice asked and Doumeki turned around to see the bespectacled Host that had introduced himself as Ootori Kyoya. Doumeki raised an eyebrow, but nodded, following the boy off to a side room and away from the ever-increasing noise of the Hosts. As he left, he saw that Watanuki was once again being harassed by the red-haired twins and he chuckled internally. Well, his friend has lasted this long with them, he could last a few more minutes without defense. As Kyoya closed the door, the noise was muffled.

“So, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?” he asked the boy, sensing that he hadn’t just pulled him in here to ask about party decorations or cake. The boy nodded accordingly and pushed up his glasses, his black notebook ever present in his hand.

“I actually wanted to ask you a few questions about Watanuki for our school records. That being said, we don’t have any for him. When I first tried to enroll him into Ouran, nothing came up for him in any hospital, and he then told us that he had none to speak of since his parents had died when he was young. Would it be possible for you to supply them? Surely you want him in school where he can get a better education and find a better job than just working in a shop? His abysmal scores certainly says something about his lack of education.” Kyoya said smoothly, never faltering and sounding convincing as he spoke. Unluckily for him, Doumeki knew just his type and had dealt with much worse. If he came to the man for answers, he came to the wrong person.

“If he didn’t supply them for you, what makes you think that I would? And just because he may not score well in school doesn’t mean that he is in any way stupid. If he doesn’t want to be here, in this school, then who am I to make him?” Doumeki replied, taking a step closer to the teen in front of him, not at all swayed by his words. “Don’t talk about him as if you know about him, his wishes, or his wants.” He said and Kyoya raised his eyebrow in response.

“And do you, Doumeki Sayaka? I may not have found anything about Watanuki, but I certainly found you.” He said, flipping open his book and reading the page dedicated to the man before him. “Doumeki Sayaka. Age 23. Born May fifth to Doumeki Sachio and Hanazawa Koneko. A lecturer at the nearby university specializing in mythology and also minds his family shrine with his father. I have found out most things about your life. Your history, your records, and traced back your lineage as far as the early Edo period. But through none of it does it ever even mention that anyone with the name of Watanuki exists. That makes things very suspicious, don’t you think? How can you claim to know him when, to everyone else who looks, he doesn’t exist?” the teen said evenly, but got no reply from the man before him.

“Is there something that he’s hiding from? If so, my family has many connections and so do the rest of the people here who call him friend.” He offered, but the man still said nothing, shaking his head in disappointment.

“If you want this information, Watanuki would be the only one who could tell you anything.” He said and brushed past the other, opening the door, but glanced back at him before stepping out.

“Some secrets and puzzled should remain unsolved and unanswered, Ootori Kyoya.” He said before he left and Kyoya was left in the room alone with his thoughts.

*

As Watanuki watched Doumeki and Kyoya enter the room to talk, he felt someone tackle him from both sides. It could only be the twins. He twisted uncomfortably in their grip, which only made them hang onto him tighter.

“So, who was that, Watanuki?” the twins asked in tandem, both crossing their arms around his body, effectively trapping him in place. he glared mildly at them both, pushing to get out of their embrace.

“I’m pretty sure I told you before, but his name is Doumeki Sayaka.” He replied, still struggling, but they simply kept up the cage they had made with their arms.

“Well, yeah, we heard that part.” Hikaru said, rolling his eyes.

“We mean, what is he to you?” Kaoru asked, looking at him intensely and Watanuki raised his eyebrow at that.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked and now both the twins were looking at him intensely, frowning.

“What is he to you? You’re so comfortable around him!” Hikaru complained and came very close to pouting, not liking the ugly, foreign sensation that was growing in his chest.

“Yeah! You’re so relaxed as soon as he came into the room and you don’t even fight him when he touches you! Not like the rest us!” Kaoru agreed, gritting his teeth slightly at the thought. Even now, he could tell that the boy in front of him was shrinking away from their touches, and it wasn’t as suffocating as it usually was. It grated at his nerves and while he may have thought himself more mature than his twin, the same ugly sensation built up in his chest and threatened to clog his throat and sour any words that were poised on his tongue.

“Huh. They’re right. You haven’t been really vocal about it, but you always seem pretty tense when one of us hugs you. You’re only ok with it if you initiate it, but it doesn’t happen very often.” Haruhi mused, weighing in her opinion as she thought back to the many times the Host Club had hugged or draped themselves over their never member. The twins smiled triumphantly at getting Haruhi to agree with them and they turned their gaze back at the boy trapped between them. Watanuki sighed and sat up, straightening out his clothes from where the two had messed it up.

“I think you heard before, that Doumeki is a family friend, but-!” he said, saying the last world loudly to cut off the others as he saw them open their mouths in protest. “, he is also the closest thing that I have to family. He and his family have been very kind to me through the years and he is someone I know I can depend and rely upon. I’m comfortable with him touching me and me touching him, because I have known him for a long time and I know I can trust him.” he explained, much to the surprise of the three watching him, if their wide eyes were any indication. After only a moment, Haruhi nodded, smiling gently.

“That makes sense. Especially if you’ve been without any family for a while, so touch is just kinda uncomfortable for you if you don’t the know the person well.” She said and Watanuki nodded, sighing in relief that she understood. The twins, however, were not quite there yet.

“But _we’re_ not strangers to you anymore!” Hikaru protested.

“Yeah! We know stuff about you and you know stuff about us, so why is he closer to you than we are?” Kaoru agreed, the sensation in his chest twisting more.

“Because I’ve known him _longer_.” Watanuki explained gently. “I know him better than any of you know me and while I appreciate coming to know you all as my friends, years of being alone and not having anyone around to be so casual with is going to take a toll. I really don’t mean to offend you or show preference. I just can’t help it.” he finished apologetically, looking at each of them a bit sadly and their hearts simultaneously melted.

“Aww! We can’t stay mad at you!” the twins cooed, hugging the other close, feeling him tense but now knowing that it wasn’t done intentionally.

“Finally!” a scream from across the room was heard, interrupting the impromptu cuddle session on the couch. Looking over to that side, they saw that Mori, Honey, and Tamaki were standing over a large sapphire blue cake with little blue roes decorating it along the edges and candles. Blue streamers were also along the walls.

“The cake is now ready, so the party may commence!” Tamaki announced just as Watanuki spotted Doumeki walking back out of the room. With that being said, the twins got up and grabbed him by the arms, practically dragging him over to the other side of the room and the celebrating began. The next hour or so was filled mostly with the Hosts playing games with the birthday boy. Doumeki usually wasn’t involved, preferring to stay back and watch the teens play. It was refreshing to see Watanuki smiling and looking like the awkward teen he appeared to be and had probably had little had chance to be before he had gotten involved with Yuko. The Shopkeeper had spent so much time being worried about his clients, along with the burden he had carried for Yuko, and had not worried enough for himself. Even if this wouldn’t last for long, Doumeki believed that it was a good thing for Watanuki to have people who thought of him as an equal instead of someone that was only there to grant their most deep wish.

“Doumeki! Get over here! If I have to suffer through this, then so do you!” a very annoyed shout from Watanuki jerked him out of his thoughts and he glanced over to the middle of the room where the Hosts had somehow rigged up a rope up to the ceiling with one end being held by Mori while the other side was attacked to a brightly colored paper animal looking object. Watanuki himself was holding a large stick and was being forced to wear a blindfold.

“It’s called a piñata! They’re very traditional in the Hispanic culture for birthdays and have gained popularity in the States as well!” Tamaki said excitedly. “We’ve never really had the opportunity to use it before, but now we do! It’s filled with candies and one is supposed to hit it with a stick while blindfolded to crack it open! Sounds fun, doesn’t it?” he asked and Watanuki turned to face him, a glare in his blindfolded eyes. The twins cackled behind him while the others simply cheered the birthday boy on.

“Everyone takes a turn for a short time, but the birthday boy goes first!” Tamaki said. 

“Now get ready, Mori-senpai! Don’t make it easy on him!” the blonde called back, stepping back as he placed Watanuki in front of the piñata, stick held out and lightly tapping it against the paper and cardboard animal.

“Do I really have to do this?” Watanuki asked, sounding incredibly tired and was met with a resounding and excited “yes” from most of the Hosts. Sighing in resignation, he nodded and readied himself.

“Go!” Tamaki cheered and Mori began to pull the rope, causing the piñata to move, bouncing around the air. Watanuki sighed and swung the stick, missing hilariously before trying again yet still missing with each swing.

“And done!” Tamaki announced, causing Mori to relax the rope. Watanuki took the blindfolded and looked incredibly disappointed in both himself and the piñata.

“Wow. You didn’t even hit it once.” The twins teased the boy and he rolled his eyes, handing over the stick. They looked in glee at the paper animal and rushed over, intent on getting the candy inside. Watanuki then walked over and settled next to Doumeki, watching the rest of the Hosts have fun. There was a moment before the comfortable silence was broken by the man beside him.

“I like them.” He said finally and Watanuki raised an eyebrow at him. The man simply placed a hand on the other’s head, patting him gently before replying softly.

“They make you happy.” And Watanuki didn’t know what to say about that. While, yes, he knew that Doumeki cared about him, as had the rest of his ancestors, it still surprised him when he voiced his concerns and musings to the Shopkeeper. Maybe it was the leftover feelings from Shizuka and Kohane that carried on through their family, or it was simply that Sayaka honestly worried for him, but either way, the feeling left him warm and he smiled slightly up at the man.

“They do.” he chuckled, a soft look crossing his face as he looked out at the teens.

“It’s been…entertaining to watch them go about their lives. They love life so much and the love and care that they feel for each other is a wonderful thing to see. It reminds me of how, even if time goes on and the world changes, people will always have these connections with other people.” He said softly, and Doumeki nodded.

“Yeah.” He said simply, but Watanuki knew that that word meant so much more than what anyone else could even think of.

“Doumeki! It’s your turn!” Tamaki called out, waving the stick excitedly and a look of glee in his eyes. The man shook his head and looked at the teen, incredibly annoyed.

“No.” he said, but none of them were having that. Most of the teens grabbed him by his clothes and tugged him over to the center of the room.

“If I had to do it, so do you. Besides, it’s my birthday party, so I say that you have to.” Watanuki said smugly and pushed him forwards while the man stared at him with a deadpan expression that simply said _‘I take back everything nice I said’_ before taking the stick from Tamaki, getting into position in front of the colorful cardboard animal. Watanuki gleefully tied the blindfold around the man’s eyes and stepped back to watch.

“Alright! Get ready! And go!” Tamaki called out. With that, Mori began to pull the rope, swinging the piñata around frantically. For a moment, Doumeki didn’t move, but after a second, he swung out to the side and hit the piñata square on its body, the object practically exploding on impact. The others stared in awe before the moment was broken by Honey diving in for the candy. The others laughed and did the same. Doumeki removed the blindfold and smiled slightly at the looks on the others faces, nodding in respect to Mori as the teen nodded back. The man then picked up a few pieces of candy, storing them away in his pocket before handing one over to Watanuki, a smug look in his eyes. Watanuki huffed and took the candy, placing it in his pocket.

“Showoff.” He rolled his eyes before small hands were on his and he was being tugged towards the table.

“It’s time for cake!” the excitable little blonde cheered, a wide grin on his face and a hungry look in his eyes. This was the longest time he had waited to have a cake and his stomach was demanding it now.

“Yes! Cake! Cake! Cake!” the twins cheered, joining in on the chanting and pulled Watanuki over faster.

“Yes! Mori-senpai, please turn off the lights so that we may have the proper atmosphere! Haruhi, light the candles!” he ordered and the two did so, with only minimal amounts of eye rolling from the girl. As the lights went off, the candles were lit, they all gathered around the table, Watanuki at the forefront and positioned in front of the cake while Tamaki went crazy over taking pictures.

“On three, we must all sing, everyone! Ready? One, two, three!” Tamaki cheered before they all launched into a chorus of “Happy Birthday”, with the Hitachiin twins still in a pranksterish mood so they sang it incredibly off key. Watanuki sighed, but felt his heart lighten at the sight. His friends were gathered around him and enjoying themselves as they sang, and it made him truly happy.

_‘Make a wish, Kimihiro…’_ the voices of ones long gone called to him and threatened to bring tears to his eyes. The Host Club looked at him expectantly and he chuckled softly as he blew out the candles, making a wish.

_‘I wish…’_

“It’s time for cake!” Honey called out excitedly, quickly slicing up the cake and serving it, getting a rather large slice for himself. Mori sighed and gave his cousin a pointed look.

“Share. It’s not yours.” He said and he small blonde pouted, but reluctantly put half of his slice back. Watanuki chuckled and settled in with his piece of cake on the couch. Doumeki did the same, eating his cake slowly and deciding that, yes, Watanuki’s food was much, much better. The rest of the Hosts took their seats on the couches surrounding them as well, talking pleasantly with each other and asking more things about Doumeki.

“So what did you think about Watanuki joining he Host Club? Must be pretty weird to you.” Haruhi asked amongst the very intrusive questions the others were asking without any shame. Most of those question the man had flat out refused to answer, especially regarding his love life or where he lived.

“I thought that he was crazy and disapproved of him joining.” He replied bluntly, leaving everyone except Watanuki flabbergasted.

“Wait, what? Why?” Tamaki asked, pouting, violet eyes tear filled.

“Because he’s massively overprotective.” Watanuki muttered, crossing his arms as he sat next to the man, but Doumeki simply gave a deadpan face in response.

“Because you have other responsibilities and I wouldn’t be able to help you should you need it.” He corrected gruffly and raised a subtle eyebrow at one of the twins who was giving him a harsh glare.

“W-well, um, I’m glad you let Wata-chan join anyway.” Honey said nervously, eating his cake and Mori nodded.

“He decided to be here regardless of how I felt about it.” He replied, finishing off his piece of cake, and Watanuki simply rolled his eyes. The ma still wasn’t quite over the fact that Watanuki was here with these incredibly eccentric people, but he was over it now.

“You’re just a family friend. I don’t see why he’d need your permission to do anything.” One of the twins commented under his breath, sounding almost angry and Doumeki looked at him in confusion.

“I never claimed to say that.” He said and before the other could open his mouth to say anything else, they were interrupted by Tamaki squealing and rushing over, almost barreling into the Shopkeeper.

“It’s time for presents! Daddy wants to see what my dear daughter got for her brother!” he cooed and thrust the bag at the teen with a look of delirious glee. Haruhi simply sighed as she pulled the blond away from the other.

“Let him open it in peace, Tamaki-senpai.” She said, dragging him back to sit on one of the couches. Watanuki sighed in relief and leaned back in his seat to open his present. Reaching inside, he pulled out a small wooden box and he tilted his head curiously at it, glancing at both Haruhi and Doumeki for any clues. Haruhi simply shrugged.

“Doumeki picked it out. He seemed to think that you would like it.” she explained and he blinked in surprise, looking over at the man beside him questioningly, but Doumeki’s face gave nothing away. Sighing, he delicately opened the lid to the wooden box and stared at the contents inside, immediately feeling tears well up in his eyes at the sight.

There, resting in the folds of black velvet were two small, glass figurines of a pair of wings. One was tinted a slight green, the same shade of a deep forest, while the other was a light rose colored glass what faded into white at the tips. They were separate, but there were divots in the middle where they could connect. Their shape was so similar to that of his own signature and that of the symbols of those he loved, that he couldn’t help but think about Syaoran and Sakura. In a way, his father and mother, in a way, his brother and sister-in-law. Either way, they were so very precious to him. Just as delicately as he opened the box, he closed it and set it to the side, launching himself at the man beside him in an unexpected hug. He clung to the man, surreptitiously wiping his tears as he did so.

“Thank you.” He whispered quietly and the man nodded, hugging back and patting his hair as he did so.

“They were in an antiques shop. I thought you would appreciate them.” The man murmured back gently before letting him go. Watanuki smiled and turned to Haruhi, getting up and giving her a brief hug as well.

“And thank you too.” He said and the girl slushed a little, eyes wide and head shaking.

“What? Me? No. I was just there with him. He’s the one who picked it out and paid for it!” she denied but Watanuki shook his head, taking her hands in his.

“Still. You may not have known if I would like it or not, but it was a gift given with the intent of making me happy, and it did, so thank you.” He replied and the girl nodded, still slightly flushed and she warmly noticed that he had no problems hugging her at all, making her feel slightly pleased at his trust in her. The other Hosts looked at the box in curious wonder at what exactly had made him cry, though they dare not touch it for fear of Watanuki’s wrath and the general warning looks they were getting from Doumeki.

“Look at the time! It’s getting late! We really should be going now!” Watanuki gasped, looking up at the time on the clock. Doumeki nodded and stoop up, collecting his charge’s gift.

“Aww! Do you really have to go?” the twins whined.

“We were having fun!” Honey pouted while Mori nodded in agreement, finding himself enjoying the presence of the older man and spotting the parallels between himself and honey and Doumeki and Watanuki. It was a sort of kinship that he appreciated.

“Yes! You were only here a short time! We need to celebrate more!” Tamaki protested and while Kyoya merely watched from the background, secretly still wanting them to hang around for the purposes of watching them interact. He had learned so much about them just today and he was eager to know more about what Watanuki gave away when he was relaxed.

“Sorry, but it really is late and I need to get back to my Shop before it gets any later.” Watanuki said, getting up and bowing. “Thank you all for the party. It was really fun. I appreciate it.” he said and smiled gratefully at the others, setting the others off in a litany of “awws” from the others at the sight.

“Anytime, Watanuki. We’ll remember next year, ok?” Tamaki called out and Watanuki smiled softly, chuckling.

“Alright. I’ll hold you to that.” he replied cheerfully. “Oh, and Honey, you can have the rest of the cake!” he called out, much to the ecstatic glee of the shorter blond who immediately pounced on the remaining pastry. With that Watanuki and Doumeki bid their good nights and left.

“Well, I think that went rather well.” Tamaki said cheerfully, turning to the others who all gave him varying looks.

“What? Was it something I said?” he asked and the rest rolled their eyes, heads filled with different thoughts.

*

Back in the Shop, night had fallen and the moon shone brightly in the shy. Watanuki sat outside, his kimono swirling majestically around him. Outside the gates of his home, a dull roaring could be heard and the barrier shimmered slightly at the phantom touches of the spirits. It really was lucky that they had made it back to the Shop in time. He was pushing it by staying out so late, even if he had Doumeki by his side. Not that he couldn’t fend off whatever came at him now, but the man took his duty defending the Shopkeeper very seriously and had prepared to stay the night there in case the wards failed. The spirits were always more violent tonight of all nights.

“And with that, another year passes. Do you think they’ll ever stop coming after me?” Watanuki asked softly as he looked out into the yard, the smoke from his pipe drifting lazily into the air. Doumeki shrugged, looking up at the moon.

“Probably not.” He said and Watanuki sighed in disappointment.

“Happy Birthday to me.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.  
This will not be the last time we see Sayaka.  
And the madness will continue.  
Till next time, stay true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again  
Its been a while  
You'd think i'd write more with the lockdown  
But now...  
I'm lazy  
I apologize  
AAAAAAAANYWAY  
This chapter had some more interesting tocip themes and i'm sorry if i messed it up.  
The little scene just alays kinda bothered me in canon and now with Watanuki there, I wanted to bring it more to light  
So sorry in advance  
I don't own OHSHC or xxxHolic

Watanuki lounged on the couch, sipping tea as the rest of the Hosts readied the room for opening. This time, they had chosen to go with a European kingdom sort of theme, most of them dressing in a sort of armor to suit it, though the twins and Honey had gone with something different. Watanuki? Well, he had politely refused to participate in the theme and no amount of threatening from Kyoya or bribing from Honey or begging from the others could convince him otherwise. He had taken time to put on the kimono of that day and he was very unwilling to take it off. It was comfortable and he had had a long night last night due to the clients and general visits from some of his acquaintances.

“It’s not too late for you to change, you know.” Kaoru offered, smirking at him as he leaned on the couch, head propped up in his hand. Watanuki shook his head, sipping his tea.

“I already said no, Kaoru.” He said calmly and the teen pouted, looking him over.

“Are you worried that the others will see your scars? I’ve noticed that you like to keep yourself covered a lot after you told me, so I figured you were hiding them. You know they won’t ask if you really don’t want them to.” Kaoru said reassuringly and Watanuki smiled gently at him, dipping his head in gratitude.

“I know and thank you for saying that, but it isn’t that. I’m just more comfortable as I am right now.” That and he didn’t think he could ever be comfortable with the amount of costume changes these boys did. He knew Yuko was also into it, but he didn’t think he ever could put up with the amount of effort it looked like it took. It was too much of a hassle. “And I’ve never put much thought into the amount of skin I show, it’s just my preferred style of clothing.” He shrugged and the other nodded, patting his shoulder.

“I get it. I’m glad you’re opening up more.” The boy said sincerely, smiling genuinely at the Shopkeeper. Watanuki blinked in surprise before smiling warmly back.

“I guess I am, aren’t I?” he chuckled. “I might need to stop that. Can’t keep up the whole “mystery” act if I start telling you all everything about myself, now can I?” he said teasingly and Kaoru whined, starting to protest.

“No, no! Don’t do that! Renge doesn’t need to know and besides, it just for the customers! You can tell us anything!” the teen whined, making Watanuki laugh at the childish display. Kaoru blinked in surprise that Watanuki was laughing so freely, but also feeling relieved by the sight. The black-haired teen really _was_ opening up more and it made Kaoru glad. The teen had been so formal when he had first joined and now he was genuinely having fun there. It made Koru feel warm inside…

“So, where’s Haruhi?” Watanuki asked finally, wiping the tears from his eyes as his laughter died down, snapping Kaoru from his thoughts. “If it gets any later, she’s going to be late and then Tamaki will start to cry.” He commented and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. We sent her to go get more commoner’s coffee since we were running low. We already told the Boss, so he’s not worried.” he shrugged and Watanuki rolled his eyes.

“You can just call it coffee, you know.” He said and Kaoru shook his head, crossing his arms and cocking his hip.

“No way. That may be what passes for coffee for commoners, but I’ve actually had _real_ coffee. Once you taste it, then you’ll know the difference.” He said, sticking his tongue out. Watanuki simply rolled his eyes, but smiled softly in amusement, about to open his mouth to argue that yes, he _had_ had real coffee before, but stopped as he heard the doorknob start to turn.

“Oh! It’s time! Places!” Kaoru said and rushed over to the middle of the room where the others were posing. Watanuki chuckled and continued to sip his tea from his spot on the couch, watching the others come in. The doors opened and the Hosts started their customary greeting but was met with a rather stony reply from the two girls who entered. The girls themselves were a bit off and the first thing that he noticed was that the two had different school uniforms than what was used at Ouran. The next was that, unlike most of the girls that came in with varying lovestruck or awed looks on their faces, they had incredibly unimpressed looks on their faces.

Well this didn’t bode well for the Host Club.

“Well, then, I see that you lovely ladies are from another school.” Tamaki started off charmingly, brandishing his sword in a dashing manner like they had rehearsed earlier. “I certainly hope that we didn’t frighten you.” He said in a princely tone, continuing on with his “prince character” lines for the time, though the girls remained stoic, a cold look in their eyes, and immediately rebuked the Club King’s words. Why had they come if this wasn’t what they wanted?

“You really think that’s what a woman wants to hear? Well, you’re wrong about that.” the taller girl with long light brown hair and dark eyes said haughtily, almost amused at the foolishness of the blonde male that was kneeling before her.

“Give them a break, sister Suzuron. Men are just lowly lifeforms who don’t know anything else other than what their testosterone leaden brains tell them.” The shorter girl with medium brown hair and hard blue eyes said haughtily.

“Oh, you’re so clever Hinagiku.” the taller girl praised, agreeing with her friend. From the couch Watanuki raised an eyebrow in interest at the conversation since the girls seemed to not have noticed him yet. These girls could prove to be troublesome to the Hosts, but as long as they were just here for a visit, then things should be fine. Of course, it was as he thought this that things took a turn.

“Well, that’s a little harsh, but if that’s not what you like, then what do ladies such as yourself like to hear?” Tamaki asked, managing to keep the intimidated waver from his voice as he stood up again.

“How about something like “I will never leave my lover alone?”” came a voice from the entrance and the door opened wider to reveal another girl with short, dark brown hair and grey eyes in the same uniform as the other two and Haruhi who looked very confused as to what was going on.

“If we fight, we fight together! If we fail, we fail together! Even if I were to die, I would never leave your side!” the girl said theatrically, posing with Haruhi as she did so in a way that reminded Watanuki of Tamaki when it came to anyone but Haruhi. But it looked like Haruhi herself had no idea what was going on and she clutched the paper grocery bag full of coffee in her arms tighter as she was swung around enthusiastically. As the taller brunette knelt and kissed Haruhi’s hand, it seemed to send the Host club into a state of shock and panic, but the two girls brightened when they caught sight of the taller girl.

“Benibara! We were wondering where you were! We thought you would never show up!” the smaller girl they knew as Hinagiku called out teasingly as she walked out with her taller friend.

“Oh, but tell us how you found this lovely, young lady.” Suzuron smiled, arms crossed and dark eyes settled on Haruhi. Watanuki lifted an eyebrow in response. So they could tell that Haruhi’s was a girl? Then again, it wasn’t very hard, so maybe there was just something wrong with the students at Ouran…? Either way, as he focused back in on the conversation, he overheard something about how the leader of the trio, Benibara could tell through Haruhi’s “maidenly eyes” and at that point, all three had begun to fawn over her, touching her skin and commenting on how soft it was. One look at Haruhi’s face and the mild feeling of uncomfortableness and Watanuki decided that now was the time to step in. That and Tamaki looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Settling into what Mokona like to call his “Shopkeeper face”, he got up gracefully from his couch, his clothes billowing behind him as he did, and swept towards them. Be it just being able to read the room, or his instincts hinting at danger, he knew that he was most likely going to have to play mediator between the two groups before an all-out war broke out. Maybe it would be something less dramatic, but when it came to the Host Club, he could never be sure.

“Please unhand Haruhi. It looks like you’re making her uncomfortable.” He spoke softly as he took the lead, standing in between the girls and the boys. Both parties jumped a little in shock, one from forgetting he was even there, and the other from not noticing his presence until now. Watanuki paid it no mind and held out his hand toward Haruhi who took it gratefully, a look of relief flashing across her face. The girls’ eyes widened in surprise as they took in the sight of Watanuki and before the Shopkeeper could say anything else, Benibara rushed towards him, arm outstretched before grabbing his arm. From behind, a pair of gold eyes narrowed, now only focused on the hand clutching at the other’s arm.

“What is the meaning of this? How dare you drag these poor girls down with your abominable group you call a club! How demeaning!” she yelled angrily, but not at Watanuki. Her eyes were, instead, looking past his shoulder and to the boys behind him, but there was only one thing that stuck in his head.

_‘These **girls**?’ as in **plural**?’_ He felt a headache coming on and a groan nearly escaped his lips. If Yuko were still around, he would bet that she would be cackling away at his current predicament. Still, this was no time to wallow in self-pity even if his male pride took a blow. Letting out a small sigh, Watanuki gently peeled away the girl’s surprisingly strong grip on his arm and shook his head.

“As flattered as I am by your defense, I can assure you that I am a male. Haruhi here is the only one of our club dressed as a male and that is by her own choice.” he spoke in a measured, yet polite tone, the slight lie leaving his lips with all the ease of breathing. The girl’s eyes widened in shock and she stepped away as if struck, but a look of suspicion was still in her eyes as she swept over his form. Twin looks of disbelief were written over the faces of the other two girls as well, but before they could say anything to further protest Watanuki’s claims, Kyoya spoke from behind them.

“Those uniforms… I’m assuming you are from the Lobelia Girl’s Academy?” he asked and the Lobelia girls snapped out of their shock to compose themselves with Benibara being the first. She smirked proudly, grey eyes narrowing she focused again on the Hosts.

“That’s correct.” She purred and before anyone knew what was going on, the girls had ripped off their usual school uniforms and the boys all felt a lance of fear pierce their chests before they realized that the Lobelia girls were wearing more elaborate costumes underneath. Watanuki let out a long sigh and ushered Haruhi back to let the girls let out their theatrics.

“Let’s put the coffee away. Something tells me that this will take a while.” He murmured and Haruhi nodded in agreement, sweatdropping at the glimpses she caught of the girls’ performance.

“Geeze. Are all rich people like this?” she muttered to herself, stocking away the jars of instant coffee with Watanuki by her side.

“I guess when you have money, you need eccentricities to keep you entertained.” he replied, shrugging and thinking back to Yuko and all the odd things that she demanded. In the meantime, Watanuki kept his ears open to hear their names and just as they finished putting things away, they heard the three girls end their presentation with even _more_ elaborate costumes than before. Second year students Amakusa Benio and Maihara Chizuru, and first year student Suwafuki Hinako. What interesting young ladies….

“We are known as the Zuka Club!” they announced proudly, feathers and bright colors everywhere. Haruhi slapped a hand to her face and groaned while Watanuki felt impressed that they could hide that many layers of clothing underneath their uniforms. That must take such precise folding… From the sidelines, the Host Club just felt shellshocked at the whole new club they were now faced with. Tamaki himself had even fainted at the news. Seeing that neither side was going to say anything, other than the twins who had fallen into hysterical giggles when the shock wore off, Watanuki decided to interrupt again, striding over to be between both groups.

“If you’ll excuse my ignorance, will you please explain to me and my speechless companions what exactly the Zuka Club is?” he asked politely, inserting himself in between the two school clubs. He felt the grey eyes of the lead girl rake over him once more, this time in curiosity, but before she could speak, she was interrupted by the loud mechanical whirring that the Ouran students had become accustomed to.

“Oh, Lobelia Girls Academy! How to begin to describe it?!” a feminine voice ran out into the air and the raised platform rose up to reveal Renge sitting on a bench covered in red cloth and a matching red parasol above her. She was, of course, dressed in some sort of cosplay which consisted of a purple and red hakama looking attire. She cackled her trademark laugh as he sipped on something in her teacup, promptly getting disgusted by it and tossing it away.

“I’ve always had such a fascination with girl’s schools and Lobelia Academy is one of the finest of its kind! It truly is a woman’s world there!” she said passionately as the Hosts watched on.

“The Zuka Club is a club of strong women who consider the feminine gender to be superior in every way! The pride themselves on their thirty-year history as a society _of_ maidens, _by_ maidens, _for_ maidens! They have activities which include, tea parties, debate forums, and most importantly, the musical reviews and performances put on by the top members of the club!” she explained and Watanuki glanced at the girls, correctly guessing that these three were such members.

“You truly do have a wealth of knowledge, Renge.” Kyoya complimented as he removed his armor pieces on his body, revealing his regular school uniform and gently setting them on the table beside him. Watanuki glanced back at the Hosts and saw that they had done the same, the twins drifting over to him and Haruhi now that they were free of their costumes.

“Thank you, Kyoya. I’ve always admired Saint Lobelia’s, but I could never go there. What would I do without any boys?” she giggled before sinking dramatically back down into the floor with her platform. Watanuki felt like rolling his eyes in amusement but refrained from doing so.

_‘Teenagers.’_ He thought to himself in amusement and turned back to the Lobelia girls as Chizuru spoke again.

“A maiden’s beauty means possessing the power to not give in to power or to lust!” she said, impassioned by her words and giving off the air of a proud shrine maiden who had taken an oath of chastity.

“As a girl you, for a girl you, we’ve had enough of men’s oppressive contempt for womankind!” Chizuku said haughtily, turning her nose up at the Hosts and glaring frostily at them.

“And our pride…comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality. And that includes relationships of love.” Benibara finished suavely, seeming to have changed clothes again in the moments they hadn’t been looking and projecting the air of a rich male who was about to spend the night with his lover somewhere. She even had a little mustache on her upper lip. The other girls melted at the aura and snuggled up on either side of the girl as she threw her arms around either of their shoulders, holding them close. Watanuki raised an eyebrow and sensed that as soon as they started their speech, they had lost the Hosts. Sighing slightly, he massaged a bit at his temples.

_‘Teenagers….’_ He groaned internally this time. Stepping closer to the Lobelia girls, he kept his aura as non-threatening as possible considering they had just went on a rant about males and he didn’t want to set them off.

“Madams, your views are very interesting and informative, but I must say that while you are free to believe what you wish, this may not be time or place to spread the message of your Club or school.” He said neutrally, but politely, bowing slightly. The younger girl sneered, a smirk on her face as she looked down at Watanuki’s bowed form.

“So you have nothing to say about or sublime female love? Not surprising.” She sniffed, cuddling further into Benibara’s side.

“You misunderstand me.” Watanuki said softly, straightening up and fixing his dual colored eyes on the girls, a small smile on his face.

“It’s not in any of our places to tell you who to love and what constitutes a “proper” relationship, but it is also not right for any of you to assume that we are practicing the oppression of which you speak of here.” he said evenly. The girls narrowed their eyes at him.

“Of course, a member of the notorious Ouran Host Club would say something to defend their disgusting ways.” Banibara said, an undercurrent of anger in her voice. “I’m glad we decided to perform here. It will help us set some things straight.” She said, stepping past Watanuki who she didn’t deem as much of a threat and spoke, instead, directly to the Hosts behind him.

“Wait, are we really notorious?” Honey asked and Mori let out a sound of agreement, though sounding uncaring of the thought.

“What the hell is she even talking about?” Hikaru asked his twin.

“No clue.” Kaoru answered, but kept up a small glare toward the lead girl.

“It doesn’t matter that the president is a pretty, little halfer,” Benibara said commandingly, making Watanuki’s skin prickle uncomfortably at the nickname. “but using his looks to lead innocent young maidens into a fictitious romance is demeaning!” she said, a fire in her eyes as she continued.

“Your so-called “club activities” are nothing more than your own self-serving macho fantasies! I promise that we will work to bring your Host Club down!” she declared with the other two now chiming in.

“All hail Zuka Club!” the three shouted, giving some sort of salute. Watanuki felt a headache slowly build up behind his eyes and he honestly wished that he had stayed home that day. Why did everyone he meet at Ouran have to be so difficult sometimes? Maybe Haruhi was right in that this was because they were rich? Eccentricities indeed…. Holding in a deep sigh, he pulled Haruhi away to make some coffee. Hopefully it would act as some sort of peace offering and diffuse the situation at hand.

“I understand your concerns, though, perhaps…we could discuss this later?” Kyoya cut in smoothly, adjusting his classes and staring coolly at Benibara.

“Does that mean that you’re not going to face us?” she asked, her voice almost an offended hiss.

“Not at all.” Kyoya said neutrally, his own smirk hidden behind layers of calculated polite behavior.

“You see, your president is still currently bedridden from the initial culture-shock you put him through.” He said politely, an undertone of accusation in his voice, but the smile on his face stayed the same. It would put any poker playing champion’s face to shame. Honey smiled and joined in, giving his best innocent smile as he held on to his stuffed bunny.

“Yeah! Tama-chan is taking his nappy time right now!” he said sympathetically towards his passed-out friend on the couch where the twins were fanning his face and Mori tucked a blanket around him. In response, the fierce, fiery glare Benibara sent them could have melted the polar ice caps.

“THEN WAKE HIM UP!” she roared, annoyance and anger coursing through her body the more she dealt with this club. Honestly, the only time she hadn’t been annoyed was when she was dealing with the maiden and the false maiden, and she wasn’t even sure that he was telling the truth about being a male! His movements were too fluid and he knew all the tricks she knew a woman would know about pacifying someone else and being a mediator. He also didn’t give off the sense of complete masculinity that the other boys did. Just the thought of the rest of them near her repulsed her yet being close to the boy with blue and gold eyes didn’t.

“Excuse me, would you maybe like some coffee?” Haruhi’s voice broke through her thoughts and Benibara snapped out of it. She glanced over and say the smaller brunette holding out a tray with three teacups on it, each filled with the steaming liquid.

“Well, aren’t you the sweetest thing?” Hinako cooed, taking a cup from the tray happily and sniffing it delicately, feeling her frazzled nerves instantly soothe.

“You’re a real pearl among swine!” Chizuru, complimented and took a cup, smiling cheerfully at Haruhi who stood there politely with the tray. Internally she prayed that Watanuki’s plan would work, because frankly, this situation was slowly getting out of hand and she wasn’t sure how much more she and the Hosts could handle.

“You know, coffee made by a maiden gives off a more fragrant aroma.” Benibara said smoothly, taking a sip and practically melting at the rich taste on her tongue. Her clubmates beside her did the same, having pretty much the same reactions.

“Thanks, but it didn’t make it. I just helped Watanuki make it.” Haruhi stated, glancing back at the boy who was now putting the electric kettle away. Benibara blinked in surprise, though her reaction was the least dramatic of the three. Chizuku merely froze while Hinako practically spat out what was in her mouth.

“Guess you’re a maiden after all, Watanuki!” Haruhi called out to him as she held in a giggle at the Lobelia girls’ expressions and Watanuki sent her back a mild glare.

“That isn’t funny, Haruhi.” he said, tone unamused as he continued on before walking back to Haruhi. Hinako sniffed snootily and turned away from him, though not as icily as before.

“Well, at least he has his uses.” she said softly and Watanuki and Haruhi felt hope flitter in their hearts. Maybe this situation would be resolved peacefully for once? Still, it could only happen after they tried to break the preconceived notions the Lobelia girls had for the Host Club.

“Listen, while I think that some of your views are interesting, I think we should clear up some misunderstandings first.” Haruhi said, breaching the topic as lightly as she could and looking sheepish. The Lobelia girls turned their attention to her and the taller girl nodded, ready to listen. In the meantime, Watanuki collected the now empty cups from the girls to put them away, walking away quickly to let Haruhi talk to them. He hoped that if they wouldn’t listen to , then they would listen to the only other girl there.

“Ok, well first, you called Tamaki Senpai a halfer…” she said, and was interrupted by Honey from the background.

“That’s because its true! He’s half Japanese on his father’s side and half French from his mother’s side!” he said cheerfully and Haruhi nodded. She probably should have expected that since the teen’s hair and eye color were unusual for the Japanese.

“O-oh. Alright, well, I also don’t really agree with you judging the Host club just because they don’t have the same amount of history that the Zuka Club does-“ Haruhi started again, but was interrupted once more, this time by the Hitachiin brothers.

“We barely have any history!” Hikaru chuckled, still messing about with his sword even though he was back in his uniform and hung off of his twin.

“The boss founded it two years ago and recruited us.” Kaoru added, nodding in fake contemplation. Haruhi felt every expectation and argument she had for the Host Cub die in her throat. Still, she tried to continue and held back a sigh.

“Still, to imply that they’re just doing this to satisfy their appetites and make a profit is just wrong…” she grumbled lamely, feeling her sentence drift off as Kyoya took his turn to interrupt.

“Well, while we don’t charge our guests for visiting, we do have a loyalty program of sorts and we can help the girls more depending on how they rank. We also happen to make a small profit from things we auction off that doesn’t go towards club expenses.” He said evenly, tapping away at his laptop before turning it to face her. “See? We sold off that mechanical pencil you had for quite a bit.” He commented proudly and Haruhi spluttered. Watanuki came from the back in time to hear that comment, and his eyes widened.

“Wait, what?!” she yelped, staring at the screen in disbelief. “Kyoya senpai! You can’t just sell of my stuff without my permission!!” she yelled and glared at him and Watanuki nodded in agreement, eyes narrowed at the other male.

“I hope for your sake that you haven’t taken anything of mine, Kyoya.” He warned softly. Kyoya chuckled, but there was a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

“Unfortunately, no. You have left me nothing that would be worth auctioning off, so you have no worries from me.” He said, gritting his teeth slightly and adjusting his glasses. The shorter raven had been meticulous about not leaving anything behind and since he wasn’t a student there, there was even less of a chance to get anything that was left behind. Watanuki looked pleased, but Haruhi still looked incredibly angry.

“Ugh! Well that was rude!” Hinako scowled, narrowing his eyes.

“Doesn’t that just make you wanna ditch these lose boys and hang out with us?!” Chizuru huffed, placing her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders.

“Indeed.” Benibara agreed and looked at her and Watanuki. “Clearly this is no place for such a maiden, or anyone really! Just look at how they treat their members!” she said and Watanuki and Haruhi’s eyes suddenly widened a bit in surprise. Haruhi was then pulled into the other girl’s embrace and held tightly, a determined look on Benibara’s face.

“We will start the paperwork for this maiden immediately for her transfer into Lobelia Academy and welcome her into the Zuka Club!” she announced, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. She then looked at Watanuki with a soft look in her eye.

“If only you were a girl, then I could do the same for you.” She murmured and Watanuki wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or offended. And, of course, as soon as things had built up to a point of tension again, things took a turn. Tamaki bolted upright from his coma as if shocked and launched himself off of the couch and marched angrily up to the girls and Watanuki, mouth already moving in a tirade of his own.

“You women have it all wrong! Don’t you see that there’s nothing to be gained between the love of two females?! If that were the case, then why did God create Adam and Eve?!” Tamaki shouted, marching forward rapidly, hand outstretched with the intent to grab Haruhi and pull her away from the Lobelia girls, but this was the last straw for Benibara and her patience finally snapped with the Host Club leader. Watanuki’s eyes widened and in the blink of an eye, he threw himself in the middle to intervene, pushing Tamaki back as he did so.

There was a loud crack and the silence afterwards was deafening.

Benibara stood in wide eyed shock, arm still outstretched as the eyes of her intended target mirrored her own. In between them, Watanuki stood, head tilted to the side and cheek red from the force of the strike, glasses knocked to the floor and eyes shadowed by his hair. Benibara didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t meant to hit him! He had gotten in the way! That wasn’t her fault! Not only that, but he was a part of the Host Club that she so despised and a male! So why did she feel so guilty…? There was nothing but silence as Watanuki bent down to pick his glasses up again and affix them to their rightful place once more.

“I think you should leave now.” He said calmly, turning to face her again and swiftly pulling Haruhi away from them, but not moving her to the side of the Hosts. From the look on her face, she looked like she needed time away from both groups to sort out her feeling, whatever they may lead to.

“You all have been acting like immature children, acting out of sheer passion and letting your feelings get the better of you. Whatever your beliefs, it is not your right to impress them on others.” Watanuki said icily, addressing both sides of the room, and all except Haruhi feel their blood freeze.

“I-I see….” Benibara said, stuttering slightly and feeling shame crawl down her spine. “Then we shall take our leave now and come back for her reply tomorrow at the same time. W-would that be alright?” she asked and Watanuki gave a stiff nod. With that, Benibara took either of her friends by the arm and led them out, both still slightly frozen in fear. Watanuki let out a breath and turned his attention to Haruhi who was looking down, her hair shading her face and making her expression unreadable.

“I need to go home. I have some things to think over.” She muttered softly and Watanuki nodded, patter her shoulder lightly before facing the Host Club, more specifically, at Tamaki who was still on the floor. At the weight of Watanuki’s stare and the closing door behind Haruhi, the Club unfroze and burst into a flurry of movement. The first one to move was Kaoru who, eyes wide and heart roaring in his ear, rushed immediately to Watanuki, flitting around him in a mixture of worry and anger.

“Holy shit! Are you okay?! Does it hurt?! Do we have to call a doctor?! I swear if she causes any lasting damage, she’s not gonna be around to see another sunrise!!” he hissed, practically seeing red as he thought about that girl and how she had hit Watanuki. Without thinking about it, he tilted the other’s face to the side to get a better look and gently traced over the injury, only stopping when Watanuki himself placed a hand over his own to still his movements.

“Kaoru, I’m fine. I promise. I’ve had worse than this.” Watanuki murmured softly, the _‘remember?’_ an unspoken question tacked on silently at the end. His dual colored eyes now gentle as he looked into matching amber eyes and Kaoru felt his heart skip as he remembered the secrets shared between them late at night. It didn’t comfort him. If nothing else, it made him more angry that someone else had hurt someone important to him who had done nothing to deserve it.

“Still…” Kaoru came to protest, but was interrupted when Honey launched himself at Watanuki, sobbing loudly.

“Wata-chan! The scary girl hit you! Are you okay?! Why didn’t you dodge it!” he cried, clinging tightly to him and Watanuki blinked in surprise, peering around the bundle in his arms to see that Mori was barely a hair’s breath away and was scanning him with the silent, clinical eye that Doumeki gave him when he returned from a wish for a client. Another presence suddenly pressed against him and he saw that Hikaru was now fluttering around him with his twin in a less intense worry than his twin.

“We could press charges against her if you’d like, Watanuki. With you acting as a defense for someone else and with all of us as witness, there would be nothing that she could do in protest to it.” Kyoya offered, sounding his usual self, but the edge of sincerity tainting his voice. Watanuki shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

“No, but I appreciate the sentiment. She didn’t mean it and it didn’t hurt much, anyway. Watanuki said assuringly before turning his eyes to the blonde boy who was still on the floor, looking flabbergasted. He sat there for a second before getting up and approaching, eyes bright.

“Watanuki! I didn’t mean for you to get hurt! Are you alright-?” he asked, walking close to Watanuki, but stopped when the boy turned piercing eyes to him.

“I am fine, but I believe that you and I need to talk.” He said with ice in his voice, halting Tamaki in place. The Hosts hearts’ stuttered in fear.

“W-Watanuki?” Tamaki whimpered quietly, cowering slightly at the fury in his voice. Watanuki detangled himself gently from the other Hosts who surrounded him.

“Tell me, Suoh, do you really believe what you said to those girls?” he asked, trying to reign in his anger and going for patience instead.

“I-I…what…?” Tamaki asked in confusion and Watanuki let out a sigh.

“Do you truly believe that there is no value in the love between those of the same gender?” he asked bluntly and the room seemed to go subzero with the question. Tamaki stuttered and turned a bright red before suddenly stuttering denials.

“W-wait, what? No! O-of course not!” he shook his head frantically and Watanuki raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, eyes piercing through him.

“You meant it in that moment, even if it _was_ just your mouth getting ahead of itself. Again.” the dark-haired boy stated, expression and voice flat and Tamaki flinched a bit, guilt clawing at his gut and shame reddening his cheeks.

“I-I didn’t mean to say that…” the blond muttered quietly, not daring to look the other in the eye and see him judging his excuse.

“But you still said it, even without truly thinking about it, so there _must_ be something inside you that means it.” Watanuki countered. “So, do you actually have a problem with it, or do you not? Because if you did, then I’m not sure how we can continue to be friends. And if you didn’t, then what you said to those girls was _inexcusable_. What if it were one of the Club, those you think of as your friends and family, that told you that they liked someone of the same gender? Would you trample on their feelings and beliefs as well?” he asked and Tamaki’s eyes widened.

“What? No! I would never!” Tamaki shouted and the guilt in his stomach welled up further, causing his stomach to threaten to revolt against him.

“Then why say it? Even if those girls were antagonizing you, why judge them for who they love? You, the leader of the Host Club who value the love and happiness of all you know? You both said things that were inexcusable, but for them, what they said won’t matter in the end. You aren’t doing anything wrong by starting this Host Club. There is an agreement between you and the girls that come in here and that is between you all. But to the Lobelia girls, their love is real and we have _no right_ to shame them for that. You can have your opinions and beliefs and we won’t always agree, but this is one thing that I can’t, won’t stand for.” Watanuki stated seriously and Tamaki trembled, not knowing how to reply. Watanuki sighed softly and the tension and anger left him in a rush, leaving him empty and exhausted.

“In the end, if this is what you _truly believe_, then I can’t change your mind. I can only ask that you reconsider, but please know that this is something that I won’t change my mind about.” He said softly and turned away to move towards the door.

“Be sure to apologize to Haruhi about your behavior tomorrow as well. She may actually decide to go to Lobelia Academy with the other girls, after all. She was quite angry.” He said softly before exiting the room. With the pressure gone, everyone suddenly felt themselves relieved and free from the overwhelming aura that was Watanuki Kimihiro. Worried eyes followed his form on the way out, but they stayed where they were. For now. There was a heavy moment of silence in the room as all eyes then turned to their blonde-haired leader.

“Tama-chan?” Honey spoke first, breaking the silence. “Did you really mean what you said?” he asked the question on everyone’s mind. When the teen said it at first, they had dismissed it out of hand, simply dismissing it to the things that Tamaki shouted when Haruhi was involved, but when they thought about it, it truly was a question that needed to be asked. Did Tamaki _actually_ have a problem with same sex couples?

“I-I…” Tamaki stuttered before sinking into one of the nearby couches and placing his head in his hands. “I don’t know.” He said softly and the rest of the Hosts didn’t know what else to say about the subject. Since they had mainly catered to females all these years, the topic had never come up and while most of them would say that they didn’t have a problem with homosexuality, they would never know since none of the males they had ever dealt with came up to them in that sort of way. Still, _they_ hadn’t just called it out in front of people who thought that way. With a start, Kaoru remembered the nighttime conversation between himself and Watanuki. How he knew another boy, his friend, liked him in a romantic manner and he felt a flicker of anger at Tamaki for saying something like that now, even if he didn’t know anything about that.

“I’m going to go check on Watanuki. You stay here with the boss.” Kaoru whispered quickly to Hikaru before running out, much to his brother’s surprise. Still, the other twin tried to pay it no mind and turned his attention back to the blonde before him.

“Do you mean you don’t know in that you don’t care about the topic, or that you haven’t given it any thought?” Kyoya asked bluntly. He was curious as well as this was a brand-new side of the other that he had never seen before. Tamaki stuttered and looked up helplessly at his friend.

“I-…well…both, I suppose, but I really didn’t mean to say anything like that!” Tamaki protested, shame darkening his cheeks once more. He stared down, unable to face the judgmental gazes of his friends.

“I don’t know why I said it! I just…I was so…panicked? No…that’s not right. I was…angry because they were just grabbing Haruhi and were going to take her away and I just…lashed out….” He admitted, each word sounding like they were being forcibly ripped from his throat and tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.

“Tama-chan…” Honey said sadly and sat next to the younger teen, placing a gently hand on his shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have said it! Love is love! I _know_ that it is, but I guess…I just…. I guess I still didn’t truly believe it myself…. I didn’t like the way they were looking at Haruhi and I snapped! I _know_ that’s no way to behave and Watanuki was right to be mad at me, but I couldn’t stop myself! I just…I don’t know why I was so angry…” Tamaki said softly, trembling now and Kyoya sighed before walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“While I can’t say that you voiced your unconscious opinions with any tact, at least you’re admitting that they were horrible thoughts to have. If we see those girls again, and I highly think we will, take Watanuki’s advice and apologize to them if it makes you feel better.” He offered and shrugged. It honestly made no difference to Kyoya. He was in the category of not caring about the topic either way, and his family as a whole also held no stance on the matter. Still, it was better if Tamaki made up with Watanuki as soon as possible. It would be a major issue to have the two of them fighting and create greater rifts within the Club. He’d had quite enough of that with the twins fake fighting before, so he couldn’t imagine what it was like when members were fighting for real. That was something that Kyoya didn’t need and he hoped that Kaoru would be able to calm the older boy down enough to speak to them again.

“Yeah! If you explain why you said those mean things, then maybe the girls wouldn’t be so angry and you would make up with Wata-chan!” Honey said happily, hope flickering in his heart and Mori nodded in agreement. The two cousins were firmly with the belief that love was love, though neither of them had any interest in those of the male gender. It did hurt to hear the possibility that Tamaki was against such a thing, but they were granted great relief when he apologized and explained himself, though Honey was still wary of the teen’s indecisiveness.

“Yeah! I mean, you were already in hot water with him recently! I’d rather not have him mad again, though it's great that he isn’t made at me anymore!” Hikaru teased and the rest of the Hosts sweatdropped at the memory. An unhappy Watanuki made for a very upset Host Club and that was something they’d rather avoid. Not to mention they liked the boy’s cooking too much to have him be mad and refrain from giving them treats. Tamaki sighed softly in relief and the tension left his shoulders.

“Yeah. I’ll just apologize to Watanuki tomorrow when he comes back! I really didn’t mean to say anything so hurtful and those ladies also deserve an apology!” Tamaki said, a determined light in his eyes.

“Right. Now we have to deal with Haruhi’s anger.” Kyoya stated and the Hosts went silent for a moment before descending into panic at the thought of losing Haruhi.

*

Kaoru ran through the school in search of the fluttering material of a kimono and rushed out the doors, seeing Watanuki at the entrance to the school.

“Watanuki! Wait up!” he called out and luckily, said boy heard him and turned around. He looked calmer now, though seemed confused to see the other boy following after him.

“Kaoru? What are you doing here?” he asked as the boy ran up to him, bending over and panting slightly from the exertion.

“I-I just…wanted to see if you were alright.” He huffed and straightened up again to face the other boy. Watanuki blinked in surprise before letting out a soft smile.

“Yes. I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” He said gently, smoothing out his clothes. Kaoru raised an eyebrow in doubt and crossed his arms over his chest to refrain from reaching out to the other to see for himself if he was fine.

“Really? Fine? You just took a serious punch to the face and then got into a fight with the Boss!” he said disbelievingly. Watanuki chuckled sheepishly.

“Yeah. I do apologize for losing my temper. I didn’t mean to let myself get so out of hand.” Watanuki said and smiled a little at the other boy. Kaoru nodded and patted his shoulder.

“It’s fine. We were just worried you were actually gonna fight with boss. I don’t think he would have stood a chance.” Kaoru said, trying to joke and Watanuki scoffed.

“I wouldn’t have actually laid a hand on him, no matter how mad I was.” Watanuki grumbled, almost offended. Unless it was in the name of self-defense he didn’t like to engage in fights.

“So, um, would you really leave the Host Club if you and the boss keep fighting?” he asked and Watanuki shrugged.

“I’m not sure. Our relationship would certainly be strained, but I already promised to stay for an allotted time, so I highly doubt that I’d leave.” Watanuki replied honestly and Kaoru nodded uneasily.

“Well, I don’t think that Boss is a bad guy. He’s just confused and you’ve seen how crazy he gets when he’s around Haruhi.” The redhead replied softly. “He’ll apologize when those girls come back. I know he will because he feels bad and doesn’t want to be fighting with you.” He reassured and Watanuki gave him a softly look, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a miniscule smile.

“I hope so, Kaoru. I truly do.” He said quietly before turning back to the road.

“I should get going.” He mumbled quietly and eyes the slowly setting sun.

“Want me to walk you home?” Kaoru offered immediately, eyes brightening at the idea. Maybe he would be able to sneak a glimpse of the other boy’s house? Watanuki snorted and rolled his eyes, already knowing what the teen was up to.

“I think you already know my answer to that.” he smirked, a taunting tone to his voice and Kaoru pouted.

“That’s so unfair.” The younger boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and Watanuki chuckled.

“You just need to keep guessing. I’m sure you’ll get it eventually.” The raven encouraged teasingly and Kaoru sent him a minor glare, but a smile took over quickly. He felt better now that Watanuki was smiling. He looked much better when he was smiling.

“I have to go now, but tell me what the others say, alright? Here.” he said softly and brought out a pen, writing down a phone number on the other’s arm. Kaoru’s eyes widened as the ink dried on his skin and Watanuki released his grip on him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kaoru.” Watanuki called out as he walked away and Kaoru smiled widely as he beamed widely, feeling elated.

“See you!” he shouted back and ran his way back to the club room just in time to hear the rest of the club members making a plan to convince Haruhi to stay in the club.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont burn me at the stake  
I tried  
I'm sorry  
Feedback would be appreciated, but try not to be too hurtful  
I tried to stay faithful to their characters  
Sorry that it was so long and that the episode wasn't finished, but just having it there was making me antsy  
I'm sorry  
Till next time, stay true.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is pt 2 of the episode  
Thanks and love to everyone that liked the last chapter  
Warmed my heart :)  
Anyway, It definitely gave me motivation to get this out faster.  
Anyway, here is the next one and on with the show  
I don't own xxxHolic or OHSHC

Watanuki was drifting in the black space of his dreams, resting after another night of his customers coming to him when a ringing sounded in the distance. A little bell chimed from nearby and he tilted his head up to see his bird swooping down and land on his shoulder, nuzzling into him.

“Does someone need me to wake up?” he asked and the little bird chirped, tapping at his forehead. Blue and gold eyes snapped open and he saw the swooping canopy floating over his head. The ringing from his dreams entered his ears and he got out of bed to answer the phone. It must have been Kaoru calling him, since very few knew his number and most of them knew not to call at this hour. The Club must have decided on something and he internally sighed in exhaustion. What type of scheme did they come up with?

“Hello?” he answered the phone, holding it delicately in his hand and smiling as he spotted the curious Maru and Moro attempting to spy on him from around the corner.

“Watanuki! Morning!” Kaoru greeted the other cheerfully and Watanuki yawned. The very energy in the other exhausted him. Who knew the redhead was such a morning person?

“Good morning, Kaoru.” He greeted quietly and stuck a tongue playfully out at the girls to let them know he had spotted them, making them squeal in surprise and duck back behind the wall. In the meantime, Kaoru began filling him in on the events of the Host Club after he left and Watanuki raised an eyebrow.

“They’re going to…dress up as girls?” he asked in confusion.

“No, no, no. _We’re_ going to dress up as girls. You’re still part of the club, so you have to too!” Kaoru replied, sounding like he was holding back laughter, but seemed also genuinely excited at the idea. Watanuki was less amused.

“Can’t I just sit out of this one?” Watanuki asked. “I’ve never really participated in your previous cosplay days, so I don’t think it would be a problem that I not participate again.” but Kaoru wasn’t having it and adamantly denied his request.

“No! You have to! We have to convince Haruhi to stay at Ouran and with the Host Club!” Kaoru pled and Watanuki huffed. Why were teenagers filled with such melodrama?

“I highly doubt that dressing like girls will make her stay. What thought process led to this conclusion, anyway?” he asked.

“Well, we thought that since Haruhi always has to pretend to be a boy, she doesn’t really have a lot of friends who are girls and that she might miss that. She was pretty well liked and popular in middle school, so maybe if we give her female company, she won’t go to Lobelia’s!” Kaoru explained. Watanuki didn’t know what to say and simply rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

“She’s…going to know it’s just all of you in dresses. You know that, right?” he asked.

“Well, of course! But it’s still better than her going off to Lobelia!” Kaoru protested.

“So will you join us? Please?! It won’t be as fun without you and you’ve never dressed up with us before!” he continued on and Watanuki let out a loud groan. Why was this his life? After a few beats of silence, Kaoru spoke up again.

“You’ll get to see the Kyoya in a dress.” Kaoru offered and the mental image struck Watanuki like a freight train. Kyoya in a dress? Hmmm…. Well, he couldn’t miss out on that, now could he? Not to mention seeing everyone else in dresses would make him less self-conscious if he himself was also in a dress. Maybe it would cheer Haruhi up?

“I guess I’ll go….” He said reluctantly and was met with cheers from the other boy.

“Great! Come to the Club early and we’ll get you dressed up and ready for when Haruhi gets there!” The redhead said eagerly and the Shopkeeper immediately shook his head.

“No. I’ll be there, but I’ll get ready myself. I already know how you all are when it comes to clothes and I’m not up for that. I’ll get dressed on my own.” He said flatly and Kaoru whined.

“But Watanuki! Then you won’t match with the rest of us!” he complained, but Watanuki wasn’t listening.

“And I feel like that’s for the best. I’ll see you later, Kaoru.” The older male said, ending the conversation.

“But, Watanuki-!” Kaoru called, but was hung up on. At the Hitachiin household, Kaoru was on his bed and pouting down at the phone in his hand. Well how rude of him! But at the same time, Kaoru was excited that he would be able to see Watanuki there and that he hadn’t refused to participate. Now he was left to wonder how he would look dressed as a woman. Maybe he’d wear a kimono like usual? But then he wouldn’t look too different than usual and that seemed boring. Well, if he got there early enough, then he and his twin could dress him up in something else to suit the occasion. From across the room, Hikaru raised an eyebrow at his brother and his enthusiasm. He and Watanuki were definitely getting along pretty well, though he himself didn’t know the boy as well as his twin. It was odd to see a whole new side of Hikaru that he had never seen before and he wasn’t sure how that made him feel. There was a churning in his gut when he caught a glimpse of the look in his twin’s eyes every time he talked with the other boy.

“Watanuki is gonna dress up with us!” Kaoru announced proudly, a wide grin stretched on his face. The grin was back and Hikaru’s gut flipped again, but he didn’t dare express any displeasure. His brother was happy and he convinced Watanuki to come. It was what they wanted, so who was he to complain?

“Great! So he’s not gonna dress up like the rest of us?” Hikaru asked and Kaoru shook his head, pouting.

“No. But I still think we should bring something for him just in case.” The teen said and rolled his eyes. “I swear, if he comes with just his usual kimono, I’m gonna cry. Not that his sense of fashion is bad. Seriously, I wanna know where he gets his clothes, cuz there’s no way he doesn’t know a designer or something for those clothes.” Kaoru went on and Hikaru nodded in agreement, more listening than not. It was odd to Hikaru. Their little world that they had spent so long in, just the two of them, was opening to more people. He wasn’t sure if he was scared or not, but it definitely made him feel uneasy.

“So you agree that he definitely is a winter?” Kaoru asked and Kaoru was immediately snapped back into the back conversation.

*

Mismatched eyes watched the smoke of the pipe drift lazily through the air and catch the light of the sun filtering in through the windows. It was getting late in the day and the know of apprehension hung in the pit of his gut. He had told Kaoru that he would go, but that didn’t mean that he actually wanted to. Still, the boy would be so disappointed if he didn’t. Not to mention that this odd, convoluted plan was all for Haruhi and he didn’t want her to leave either….

Groaning, he rolled off the couch he was lounging on and brushed off the wrinkles in his clothes, walking down the hall to a room he hadn’t entered in a long time.

“Maru! Moro! Come and help me with something!” he called out and got twin responses of “Coming!” from down the hall. He stopped momentarily at the door before him and took a breath. His heart thumped heavily in his chest and he let out a trembling breath before hesitantly reaching out and opening the door. The room was dark and he moved inside, not bothering to turn on the lights. He knew what he needed from the room and had no desire to look at what else was in there. From behind him, he heard the telltale footsteps of the two girls. They hesitated for a moment at the entrance before following him into the darkness. Watanuki stepped forward and entered another room where his hand slipped a switch, illuminating the inside.

The smaller room was filled with clothes and in the corner, a paper partition and cushions looked unused, but not dusty. They were practically untouched by time.

“Watanuki?” the girls asked softly, each gently taking a hand from either side and looking up at him in sympathy. Watanuki let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and gave them both a gentle smile, bringing them close.

“I’m fine, but I do need help with something.” He said softly and the girls were now curious.

“What is it?” they asked, echoing each other. Watanuki sighed and cast a weary eye at the clothes around him.

“Can you help me pick something out?” he asked and the girls’ eyes widened in surprise before brightening with glee.

*

After a few hours, the end of the day finally came, and it was time for club activities. The members were now getting dressed with the twins filling the air in with their chatting and doing the other members' makeup.

“You think this is too much?” Kaoru asked the others as he applied their eyeshadow to match their various dresses. They all, minus Kyoya and Mori, shared a look before shaking their heads.

“No.” they all replied and Kaoru nodded.

“Yeah. I thought so.” He said nonchalantly before continuing on with the makeup. Finally, when they were all done, Tamaki looked at them all in approval, smiling brightly.

“Good work, everyone! I think we all look rather wonderful!!” he beamed happily, but then frowned a bit at the notable absence of one of their members.

“A-ahh…. W-will…will Watanuki be coming today?” Tamaki asked quietly and looked at the others.

“Yeah. He is.” Hikaru answered quickly and Kaoru nodded.

“He said he’d be here and already dressed up.” Kaoru added and the tension immediately went up in the room. Tamaki felt his cheeks heat up in shame once more before he rubbed his arms nervously. Kaoru sighed and went over, patting the older boy’s shoulder.

“Just tell him what you told us yesterday. You know he’ll listen to you.” He said gently and Tamaki’s head jerked up, surprise and worry in his eyes.

“A-are you sure? I mean, I said some pretty bad things and he seemed so angry…. And this isn’t even the first time that we’ve fought! What if I mess up more and he decides to leave?” he asked rapidly as he got more and more nervous about their eventual confrontation.

“He won’t. He said he promised to be here, so we won’t!” Kaoru reassured. Tamaki nodded slowly as a little light of determination relit in his eyes. From the side, something about that phrase struck a chord in Kyoya’s mind, though he wasn’t sure why. But before he could dwell on it further, the door to the room began to open.

“Is it Haruhi?” Honey asked.

“No, it’s too early for her to be here yet.” Tamaki shook his head.

“And the cultural festival is still going on, so it can’t be the Lobelia girls.” Kyoya agreed, adding in his own two cents.

“Then it must be Watanuki!” The twins cheered and Tamaki froze in fear.

“Yeah.” Mori agreed and they all watched the door open. In stepped an attractive lithe figure with long dark hair partially up in a complicated bun. The dress itself was exquisite. It was mostly in black with large, bell shaped sleeves. The bottom borders of the dress and sleeves were a mixture of swirls and blooming flowers in gold and light pink. A slit began from midthigh on the left and swept down to the middle, revealing pale legs in matching colored flats. The dark hair on the individual was swept to the left in an intricate gold hair ornament resembling a butterfly’s wing and pinned there with a cream-colored rose.

In short, the person before them was absolutely stunning.

The Club didn’t know what to do for a moment and Tamaki was the first to break the silence. Perhaps the lady was lost? Though he had no idea what she could be doing there in the school in the first place. Maybe she was a new student enrolling into the school? She certainly gave off the aura of nobility and grace.

“Excuse me, my lady, but I think you may have the wrong room. I would be delighted to direct you to the appropriate place.” Tamaki said charmingly and heard Kyoya scoff from behind him. He turned to shoot a slight frown at his friend. He had never acted disrespectful in front of a guest or stranger that may be important before!

“Kyoya, don’t be rude to the lady!” he hissed slightly and Kyoya rolled his eyes.

“Moron. Look at their eyes.” The dark-haired boy muttered and Tamaki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but did as he was told. He stared a bit more intently at the pale face and noticed that the dark lined eyes were mismatching and gleamed a familiar blue and gold…

“Wait, Watanuki?!” Tamaki screeched. Light pink lips twisted up slightly in amusement and arms crossed over a nonexistent bosom.

“Indeed. And while I appreciate the offer, I’m sure that this is where I’m supposed to be,” Watanuki answered, his voice light. At that point, Tamaki’s brain decided to short-circuit, and he flopped into a nearby couch to process what he had seen.

“Wow, Wata-chan! You’re so pretty!” Honey cooed and drifted over to the taller male, his own dress poofing out around him as he inspected the other from all angles.

“Thank you. It took quite a while to get this situated correctly.” Watanuki commented and tried his best not to blush. Mori followed after his cousin and nodded in approval. Watanuki looked him over and smirked.

“So were you the only one not suitable for a dress? I guess that your build was just too manly for it. I don’t think it would look good on you, anyway.” Watanuki commented and a small, pleased smile make its way to the corner of the taller boy’s lips and he nodded.

“You look quite nice, Watanuki. Who knew you‘d make quite a convincing woman?” Kyoya smirked as he walked closer to the other, his fan tilted against his cheek teasingly. Watanuki raised an eyebrow and looked Kyoya over in turn, a small smile on his face to mask the annoyance he felt.

“Indeed. But that _is_ the goal here, isn’t it?” he asked and Kyoya nodded, but didn’t say anything more. From the side, Hikaru whistled and smiled.

“Where did you get the dress? It doesn’t look like anything that I’ve seen from any designer before.” The ginger haired twin asked before turning to his brother, expecting him to agree and raising an eyebrow at the surprise on his face.

“Wow. You clean up nice, Watanuki.” Kaoru breathed out, wide-eyed. He could almost feel his brain try to fry itself as he overlaid Watanuki’s usual appearance and how he looked now. He truly looked like a girl and Kaoru felt his face flush slightly. He really did look great and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Watanuki nodded and brushed down the fabric of the dress.

“Thank you. And when I inherited my shop, I inherited everything within it, including my predecessor’s old clothes. She was an eccentric woman, but she definitely had a sense of style.” Watanuki said. When Maru and Moro had helped him put the dress on, they had some alterations to make due to his lack of chest and different height but was otherwise surprised at how well it fit. It gave him curves he didn’t know he had and that embarrassed him. Whatever manly pride he had left was gone and the dress killed it.

“She had good taste.” Kyoya said approvingly, writing something else down in his book before putting it away. Watanuki nodded and moved further into the room so the rest of the hosts could swarm him. From the couch, Tamaki’s senses seemed to return to him and he stood up, approaching the others nervously. Watanuki noticed the movement and his gaze turned to him, freezing the boy in place. Tamaki hadn’t noticed till now, but the other didn’t have his glasses on and that only seemed to enhance the intensity of his eyes.

“Tamaki.” Watanuki greeted politely, but without the usual fondness he had for the other. Tamaki winced a little, but he supposed he deserved that. At least the other wasn’t blatantly avoiding him like last time. Still, he had no time to just stand there like an idiot. He had to say something to his friend to make sure they were still friends.

“Watanuki, I… I-I just wanted to say…” Tamaki stuttered and tried not to cower at the look on the other’s face. The other members of the club fell silent and stared between the two males.

“Yes?” he asked quietly. Taking a breath, the blonde shook his head of his nerves, trying to steel himself and looked at Watanuki in the eyes.

“I wanted to say that I apologize for the things that I said! I know now that I should never have said those things to them and I plan to apologize to them when I see them again!” Tamaki said quickly, the words falling out of his mouth in a rush and he bowed lowly to the older boy. Tears of shame and guilt welled up in his eyes and he trembled a little.

“I don’t know why I said what I said, but I’m so, so sorry! I never meant to cause such pain and though I can’t take back what I said, I can promise that I’ll never say something like that ever again! I promise you that! I know that I can’t really convince you to believe me, can only ask that you do.” The blonde said earnestly, his voice trailing off into a whisper and cracking at the end. There was a moment of silence and Tamaki’s heart sank in the silence. Was this it? Was his apology not enough? Just as he began to think that this would be the end of their friendship, he felt a gently hand patting the top of his head. He looked up in surprise to see a very patient smile on the other’s face and the warmth was back in his eyes.

“Stand up, Tamaki.” He said gently and the blonde snapped to up rapidly, blinking away the tears in his eyes and sniffling. Watanuki smiled gently and reached out to wipe the others’ eyes.

“Don’t cry. You’ll ruin the makeup the twins worked so hard on.” He teased and Tamaki shuddered out a sigh of relief as the tension in the room dropped. He couldn’t seem to find any words, but tried anyway, coming out with only half muffled burbles of sobs. Watanuki looked at him sympathetically and stepped forward, slowly pulling the other into a hug. He held the other boy gently and rubbed his back soothingly.

“You’re not a bad person, Tamaki. I know that you try to be genuine with your emotions and in a world where the only things that can be given freely _are_ our emotions, it’s truly a wonderful character trait. But you made me so worried and sad with that type of thinking. That hate or discrimination against something can build up like a black cloud around you and blind you to your own faults and to the feelings of others. It’s a feeling that hangs so heavy around a person, it can become unbearable and I didn’t want someone that I think of as a friend to have to go through that.” Watanuki whispered quietly, trying to convey what he meant. He could only offer the other this and his heartfelt apology warranted a bit of his own feelings in turn. The boy in Watanuki’s arms trembled and he hugged back tightly, tears now freely cascading down his face in both sadness and shame of his own thoughts and actions, and relief that his friend had forgiven him. At that point, Honey also burst into tears and flung himself at the two hugging boys.

“Wahh!! I’m so glad you two aren’t fighting anymore!” he cried and buddle into their sides. Mori nodded and joined, practically engulfing the three of them in his arms. He didn’t like when his friends were fighting any more than his cousin did and was relieved that they made up. Likewise, the Hitachiins joined in and hugged their friends tightly from the other side, pulling Tamaki and Watanuki close in joy. Kyoya simply gave a small smile that he hid behind his ruffled fan. Watanuki twitched a little, slightly uncomfortable with the many arms around him, but reluctantly kept still. They needed this after all. But after a few minutes, he squirmed a little.

“Tamaki, your makeup.” He reminded the other and Tamaki immediately gasped, hands on his cheek in horror.

“Oh no! My mascara!” he wailed and rushed to the bathroom to clean it up. Watanuki sighed in relief at the release of the tight grip the blonde had on him before he yelped at the feeling of a caress down his back. Startled, he jumped away and whipped around to see the twins grinning mischievously at him.

“I thought we established the rule of no groping?” he asked, glaring a little, and the two shrugged, completely unashamed of their actions.

“We just wanted to get a look,’ Hikaru started.

“At your pretty dress.” Kaoru finished.

“I didn’t know touching was required for your eyes.” Watanuki retorted, arms crossing over his chest and the two chuckled.

“Ah, ah, ah, Watanuki! You forget that we’re part of the fashion industry! The way the clothes _feel_ is just as important as how it looks!” Hikaru chastised.

“That and for clothes that belonged to a woman, you certainly fit it well. Makes for a nice silhouette.” Kaoru said, sounding a bit more sincere than mischievous and his eyes went down the length of the dress once more. Watanuki looked down at his dress again and shrugged.

“Glad it meets your approval. I had to make a few alterations for the fit, but it’s otherwise untouched. “ he huffed and glared at Kaoru. “These are the things I do for you. I hope you’re happy. “ he sniffed and walked over to the couches set aside so he could take a seat. Honey and Mori moved to join him, now talking happily about their plans and Honey and Mori attempting to make Watanuki refer to them as big brother or sister. There was an amused smile on the raven’s face and his entire demeanor was relaxed.

_‘Very happy.’_ Kaoru thought, but was jolted from his thoughts when his brother grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the bathroom.

“We have to fix boss’s makeup before he messes it up more!” he called out and Kaoru nodded, following his brother to the back.

*

Watanuki grumbled a bit as the hosts shuffled around in the dark room, getting into position in the center of the room. Up above, there were spotlights affixed to the ceiling and pointing down at the Hosts. Watanuki wondered if all rich people were like this? Maybe this is what Haruhi thought all the time.

“Do we really have to do it like this?” he asked and got a chorus of ‘yes’ from all the others. Watanuki rolled his eyes but made no move to join them in the center.

“Watanuki! Please? It’s not as fun without you!” Kaoru whined, shooting pleading eyes at him, but the Shopkeeper shook his head, lounging on the couch.

“You’ve already used that excuse with me, Kaoru. It won’t work this time.” He said and the redhead groaned in displeasure but made no more protests. Watanuki sighed in relief. Like hell was he going to join in on that weird chorus of ‘Ouran’ like the others. Letting out a soft sigh, he settled in to wait and stretched out his senses, ignoring the whispered bickering of the others in the room. After a few minutes, he sensed approaching figures at the door and he snapped to attention, waiting for the girls to come through.

As soon as the door opened and the girls came into the dark room, the boys in the center began their chorus of “Ouran”. Watanuki winced a little at Mori’s rendition, but not everyone was musically inclined, so he wouldn’t judge.

“We welcome you!” They all shouted happily, makeup covered faces glowing brightly.

“Oh, Haruhi! I’m so glad you came back to join us!” Tamaki cooed in a higher pitch, drifting forward in his large ballgown. Honey smiled and twirled around to meet her as well.

“Look, Haru-chan! I’m as pretty as a princess! Isn’t it cute?” he giggled, also trying to make his voice higher, but since his voice was already high, it didn’t make much of a difference. From the look on the girl’s faces, they weren’t quite sure what to say about this predicament.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Benibara asked, the shock finally exiting her system and she glared at the blondes in front of her. “Are you trying to make fun of us?!” she yelled and Tamaki shook his head.

“Of course not! This is all part of the plan and guaranteed to make anyone smile!” he announced proudly, twirling back to the other members of the club.

“This is the ‘Freebie Campaign’!” he announced proudly as they all posed. Watanuki felt a headache coming on and resolved to stay as hidden and out of the way as he could until he absolutely had to. No reason to humiliate himself prematurely after all.

“You see, ladies, commoners have quite a weakness for free things. And while Haruhi may be entertained at first with what your school has to offer and with the Zuka Club, but if she stays with us then not only with she have the companionship of her brothers, but of sisters as well!” he gestured to all of them minus Mori and all flounced around in their dresses, trying to look as feminine as possible. Kaoru shot a quick glance at Watanuki in the corner with a look of ‘get over here’ and was met with a definitive ‘hell no’ from dual colored eyes.

“And in this way, Haruhi can experience feminine bonding while staying in the Host Club and Ouran Academy!” Tamaki announced proudly. Twirling around in glee in a way that might have reminded Haruhi of her father.

“It’s such a wonderful idea, isn’t it? Aren’t I pretty?” Tamaki asked Haruhi smoothly, a purr in his voice before he was moved aside by the twins, a mass of light aqua and pastel yellow cloth now obscuring Haruhi’s vision.

“We’re the Hitachiin sisters!” they announced proudly, both pitching their voices higher, but not quite managing to do it.

“Which one of us is prettier?” Hikaru asked.

“We’re just teasing!” Kaoru finished and they both giggled, twirling out of the way and Honey once again flounced up to the girls, clutching his stuffed bunny that was now sporting a bow and lipstick as well, close. He was a mass of hot and light pink, but that was only appropriate for the boy who exuded the color pink anyway.

“Haru-chan! You can call me big sister from now on, okay?” he smiled cutely and from behind him, Kyoya and Mori nodded approvingly. Mori shook a tambourine in his hand and smiled lightly at her while Kyoya hid his expression from view with his fan, content to watch this all play out.

“Is this really the plan you idiots came up with to win her over?! I’ve had enough-!” Benibara shouted angrily but was cut off by the sound of Haruhi bursting out into loud cackles of laughter. All eyes turned to her and the girl was practically doubled over where she stood, holding her stomach.

“This is too much! What are you even trying to do?!” she laughed collapsing to the floor in laughter. Immediately, the tension in the room deflated and the hopes of the Host Club members rose in their chests. Benibara and the other two Lobelia girls simply looked on in shock.

“I knew you were all a bunch of goofballs, but wow!” she wheezed, tears now running down her face and the twins and Honey smiled at each other, drifting up to her.

“Are we really that funny?” she asked, putting on their best feminine faces. The heavier makeup on their faces just made their expressions better and Haruhi practically shrieked in laughter. At that point, Watanuki sighed and walked over to Tamaki who was smiling in joy and watching the three now chase Haruhi around and pleading with her to call them ‘big sister’. Watanuki chuckled and gestured subtly to the shocked girls who were watching the whole ordeal. Tamaki nodded, trembling a little in fear, but a resolute determination burning in his eyes.

“Guys, cut it out!” Haurhi wheezed and took a moment to regain her breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. “ What were you even trying to do here, guys? What’s gotten into you?” she asked, voice now a bit rough from laughing so much and a smile on her face.

“We did this because we didn’t want you to leave the Host Club, Haruhi.” Hikaru said softly, crossing his arms behind his head like usual, though his movement was a bit restrained now with the dress. Haruhi blinked in surprise before a wide, warm smile stretched over her face. She scanned the rest of the boys before her eyes spotted a familiar looking form and she chuckled, standing up.

“So, they roped you into this too, huh Watanuki?” she asked him and he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing, though it was more fond than annoyed. Once again, he got shocked and disbelieving eyes, this time from the girls, but he paid it no mind.

“That they did. They were very worried about your decision, Haruhi.” He said gently and the thought warmed her heart.

“Speaking of, have you made your decision yet, Maiden?” Benibara asked as soon as she could tear her eyes away from Watanuki. The other two were having a bit more trouble with it, but soon turned back to Haruhi and their leader.

“Yeah. I have.” Haruhi said, turning to her. “While I think that your club sounds pretty great and I appreciate your point of view, I came to Ouran Academy with a plan for my future, and I don’t want to abandon that.” she said politely, bowing slightly before straightening up again to grin brightly. Not only that, but the effort that these boys went through to make sure she stayed was endearing and she had come to think of them all as great friends, no matter how frustrated they made her sometimes.

“So thank you, but I’m going to have to decline your offer.” She said respectfully and a look of shock and sadness crossed Benibara’s face before a reluctant acceptance took its place instead. From the back, most of the boys cheered at her announcement that she as going to stay.

“Wait, if you knew you weren’t going to leave, why did you scare us like that?!” Tamaki accused, the relief now giving way to a bit of annoyance on his part. He was truly worried that she was going to leave them all and go off to Lobelia’s where they would never see her again! The soft moment broken, Haruhi’s own annoyance broke through.

“I was angry because you were selling my stuff without permission! How would you like it if I took something of yours and sold it?!” she yelled and Tamaki pouted, shrinking back in on himself.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered and gave her puppy eyes, but she was unrelenting in her annoyance. The other Host Club members now flocked towards her, each expressing their relief that she wasn’t leaving and Watanuki rolled his eyes and looked at the Lobelia girls. The elder girl looked at him and walked towards him, eyes uncertain.

“Will you take care of her?” Benibara suddenly asked him and he blinked in surprise before nodding.

“Of course. I’ll make sure that they don’t get out of hand with her. She’s quite precious to them, after all.” he said reassuringly and she nodded, looking him over once more. Tamaki then took his opportunity to come over while the others were distracted, knowing that the words burning on his tongue would continue to do so until he said what he needed to say.

“Um, Lady Benibara? I do have something I need to say.” He said questioningly and the girl felt her hackled raise a bit, but otherwise kept her tongue to herself.

“Yes?” she asked gruffly and was surprised to see the blonde bowing to her in apology.

“I wanted to apologize for my words yesterday. They were rude and uncalled for and I didn’t mean to say them. I was angry and let that get the best of me. Love is love and you are right to love whomever you want, be it a boy or a girl. Those relationships are just as valid as any other and I have no right to say it isn’t. You may not forgive me, but I wanted to at least say this. So, again, I’m sorry!” he said firmly and straightened up again. Benibara had been shocked many times today, but this was what surprised her the most. She had never expected the Host Club president to apologize to her, but he had and seemed to mean every word, though her mind was desperately trying to find a lie in his apology. Numbly, she nodded and she seemed to brighten, his entire frame relaxing and radiating joy.

“Thank you!” She cheered and flounced back to the others who were fawning over Haruhi again. Watanuki chuckled and watched him go, his hands clasped politely in front of him.

“Tamaki really is something, isn’t he?” he asked and she could only nod in agreement, her mouth too overwhelmed to make words just yet.

“Though I can’t say much for their sense of style in dresses. Though that might just be my personal taste in clothing.” He commented dryly and that pulled a snort of amusement from her. They truly had gone overboard with the costumes, but that just suited their personalities. All the rich were quite eccentric, after all. Finally, she turned to him, pushing the apology to the back of her mind to finish processing later and smiled at him.

“You make a fine looking woman, Watanuki. Such a shame that you were born a male and are in this club. Are you sure that you truly aren’t a Maiden in disguise?” she asked softly and Watanuki shook his head.

“I have had many female role models over the years, but that’s all. I would prove the fact that I am a male to you, but that would be very impolite.” She chuckled and Benibara nodded again, sighing softly. She backed away to go back to her club mates, but Watanuki spoke again in a quiet tome so that only she would hear.

“I know that your beliefs are deep rooted and you are very self-assured in that you know, but keep in mind that while you preach about how women are superior, you have your own fathers to think about and appreciate. Fathers and brothers who support and love you just as much as your mothers and sisters do. It isn’t always the case, but when it is, it's important to cherish both the men and women of the in your life. Both sides have an equal propensity to do bad as they do good and neither should be left out of one’s love and appreciation.” He said quietly and Benibara stuttered a bit in shock, her own family line crossing her mind. Her mother was long gone, but her father…her father was still there. Loving and supporting her and cheering for her both on and off the stage. She wasn’t sure why it was only now that this strange boy told her this, that she came to realize this.

“Th-thank you.” she heard the words come from her mouth and he smiled.

“As for the interesting services of this club, I can honestly say that it is nothing more than a business, as callus as that may be. The ones here know very well that they cater to the fantasies of the customers who enter here and the customers in return know full well that this is just a fantasy. But there is nothing wrong when both sides know what they are getting into and the consequences of sinking too deep into a fantasy. They don’t trail along the hearts of the girls who enter as you may think. Rather, they indulge those who enter in whatever bit of love they can give, even when it’s not real. They are free to profess their love if they choose, but it is also the boy’s choice to turn them down. In the end, this is about choice. The customers choose to come here or not and choose to return. We have no say in that. I think this is the best way I can describe this place.” Watanuki said thoughtfully and Benibara blinking in surprise, wondering who would choose such an option, but maybe it was just an Ouran thing?

This school was quite odd, after all.

“I…I appreciate the input and thank you for helping me understand this place more.” She said quietly and Watanuki nodded.

“In return for my advice, all I ask that you make sure your friends know it too. To live without the love and support from the rest of your family is very lonely, don’t you think?” he asked and at that moment, Benibara wanted nothing more than to bundle him up and whisk him away from the worries of the world and the Host Club. Those eyes were so sad and made her want to call her father right away to tell him that she loved him and could they please take in this strange boy who looked so alone? But right as she opened her mouth to say so, she was called by Chizuru.

“Benio?” she waked softly, walking over to where the two were conversing, a slightly worried expression on her face. At the same time, she saw one of the twins come over quickly and throw his arms over Watanuki’s shoulders.

“Watanuki! Come celebrate with us!” he cheered, but there was an edge to his eyes when he glanced at her. She understood completely. She wasn’t the only one who saw this lonely boy for who he was. Watanuki simply continued to give his soft smile and she felt her shoulders sink a little in defeat.

“I know.” She whispered back to Chizuru and they walked back to the entrance where Minako was waiting.

“We’re not giving up just yet!” she called out, getting the attention of the room and all eyes turned to her. She knew she had lost, but she still wanted to say this, if nothing else, then for her own pride.

“One day, we will return and rescue the Maiden and the inner Maiden within that boy! But until then farewell!” she called out dramatically, walking out the door with the others and laughing the whole time. The doors closed behind them and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, this has been an interesting day.” Watanuki muttered. Then the lights turned off and the familiar mechanical whirring filled the room. From the center of the floor, a platform rose up and Renge appeared in the same fashion as last time, eating a banana happily.

“And so, a new rival as appeared with a challenge for the rights of Haruhi and Watanuki! Oh! What’s gonna happen next?! Hang on, Host Club boys! Don’t give up!” she cheered, munching on her fruit happily.

“Don’t instigate things, Renge!” Tamaki called up and the rest of the boys, minus Mori, clamored at her to explain herself, remembering the last time she cooked something up for the Club. Just another average day for the Host Club, Watanuiki guessed and chuckled.

*

Once again, Watanuki entered the dark room and felt his way into the closet, Maru and Moro on his heels. Giving a small sigh of relief, Watanuki tugged the butterfly ornament from his hair and passed it to Maru, who held it delicately in her hand before going to put it away. Mokona bounced in and landed on the chair, looking him over with a sad expression as he took off the dress to hang up in the closet again.

“You know, Watanuki, with your hair all long like that, you kind of look like…” he trailed off and Watanuki nodded, feeling his heart clench. The two girls straightened out his kimono and nodded sadly, hugging him from either side.

“Like the Mistress.” They said quietly and he bowed his head, hugging them close. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a particular set of clothing and his chest constricted a little more. Yuko’s butterfly kimono. It was what she had been wearing as she faded away to nothing and the first of her clothing that he had worn after taking ownership of the Shop. Looking at it pulled at the old wounds in his heart and he turned away. Yuko’s room. He had avoided going in there for years, only coming in when a particular object he needed was there and not in the storeroom. Or now that he was using her clothes.

He had let her go, but that didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt.

He brushed his hair back and walked out of the room, turning off the light as he did and plunging the space into darkness once more. Exiting the room, he closed the door tightly after them and walked out to the deck, the girls and Mokona following after him.

“Why is your hair still like that?” Mokona asked curiously as the Shopkeeper sat down to look at the twilight sky.

“Just a simple spell. It’ll go back to normal in a few hours.” He said softly and Mokona nodded, chuckling a little.

“Wait till Doumeki sees.” And Watanuki frowned, motioning to get up again.

“Perhaps I should just cut it now.” He said and Mokona laughed, bouncing on the man and determined to have him stay like that till their friend came and saw it for himself.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is  
I hope it wasn't too cheesy  
I think it might be, but eh.  
There it is.  
I'll see if i can get another chapter out before school starts.  
Till next time, stay true.


End file.
